Brocation
by Gleekin'1882
Summary: SINN! When Finn and Sam go on vacation over winter break... something happens that will change their lives for the better! What happens? A friendship, and something more, is born on this so called brocation! Rated M for sex and language. PLEASE REVIEW! Kind of AU.
1. Asking Sam

_The reason this is kind of AU is because Finn's family wouldn't be able to afford a Florida house. This does get graphic in later chapters. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!_

Finn caught up with Sam after Glee club to talk to him. "Hey Sam!" Finn said as he patted Sam on the back.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Sam asked.

"So how did your first Sectionals win feel?"

"Great I'm happy I joined!" Sam exclaimed and then two football players slushied them. They went to the boys' locker room dripping grape flavored slushie as they sighed.

"Still happy you joined?" Finn asked sarcastically with a light chuckle.

"I can take some slushies." Sam chuckled as they washed their faces off in the sinks. "But what really sucks about being slushied is it gets all over your clothes too!"

"I know! I hate that."

"I have an extra change of clothes that I work out in in my locker in here though so that's good. Do you have extra clothes?" Sam asked.

"I do actually." Finn said and they walked to their lockers, which were right next to each other. Sam pulled his shirt over his head and Finn, curious, glanced over at Sam's flawless abs. He has seen them before, like Rocky Horror week and in the locker room sometimes, but he wanted a great looking six pack like that. Sam unbuttoned his jeans so Finn ended his glance and focused on himself. He quickly took his own shirt off and then unbuttoned his jeans. He took another curious glance at Sam who was in his underwear bending over taking his jeans off. Finn quickly looked back over to himself again and pulled his jeans down. Sam didn't take any glances at Finn; they were silent because it was awkward getting changed right next to another boy, especially when they were alone in the locker room. "Dude, I actually need to talk to you about something." Finn said as they both kept their eyes on their selves.

"Can I get some pants on first?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"Sure." Finn nodded. Finn got his jeans to his ankles as Sam was getting his shorts around his. Finn tripped and fell sideways hitting Sam's waist which made Sam trip over his shorts, which made them both fall to the ground; Finn's face hits Sam's clothed penis. They both quickly stood up and faced the opposite way back to back. Sam quickly pulled his shorts up and got on his McKinley football shirt. Finn cleared his throat as he put his shorts on and then his football shirt. "Sam, that was completely accidental." Finn said.

"Let's not mention that again." Sam said not making eye contact with Finn.

"Of course." Finn said. He never wanted to mention the fact that another dude's junk was basically in his mouth. Sam definitely felt totally weird right now. Finn decided to not talk to Sam about anything now because it was very awkward at the moment. Finn left the locker room and Sam followed. Neither of them said anything as they went their separate ways. Sam was freaked about what just happened but he was also freaked because he's not as freaked as he thought he would be if a dude had his mouth that close to his dick.

Finn walked into his house still weirded out about the incident. "Hey honey. How was school?" Carole asked as he walked in.

"Good, the Glee club wasn't treated that much differently after our win but Christmas break is fast approaching so I'm excited for that."

"Good. Speaking of that, did you talk to your friend Sam?"

"Um not yet but I promise I will tomorrow… or maybe I'll call him tonight." Finn said thinking it would be less awkward over the phone then face to face.

"Good. I hope he says yes, it would be much more fun if the two of you are up there." Carole said. The Hudson Hummel clan have a house up in Florida and Finn gets to go up from December 26th-January 2nd, and his parents have allowed him to bring a friend of whom they will pay for.

"It would be a lot more fun… especially because Rachel and I are over." Finn said and got angry thinking about it. He still couldn't believe Rachel would cheat on him with Puck. Rachel was actually going to go up to Florida with him but since they broke up that's obviously not going to happen. "I think I'll call him now actually." Finn needed to keep his mind off Rachel.

"Great idea!" Carole said and Finn went upstairs to his room. He took his phone out and called Sam. Finn waited 10 rings until it went to voicemail.

"Hey Sam. I need to talk to you about what I was going to talk to you about before… that incident." Finn cleared his throat and hung up after he finished. Finn sighed as he wondered if Sam saw who was calling and didn't answer on purpose. Sam didn't live too far away; maybe he should go over there and talk to him Finn thought. Finn ran down the stairs.

"Whoa honey, did he say yes?"

"I'm going to go over there and talk to him."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Well I need to talk to him about other things as well." Finn said and Carole smiled as Finn went to his car. Finn drove to Sam's and got out of the car and knocked on Sam's front door. Mrs. Evans answered the door. "Hey Mrs. Evans. I'm Finn, I'm in Glee club with Sam." Finn smiled at Sam's mom.

"Oh hi, I think he's taking a shower right now because he's going out with Quinn soon but you can go up and wait in his room." Mrs. Evans said.

"Thank you." Finn said and walked up the stairs to Sam's room. Finn was being paranoid; first he thought Sam didn't answer because it was him and now he felt Sam was taking a shower because of the locker room incident. Finn opened the door to Sam's room and closed it behind him as he looked at the door of his connecting bathroom. He heard Sam just turning off the shower. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Sam, just telling you that I am out here."

"Ok." Sam yelled but sighed quietly because he did not want to talk to Finn. "Damn it!" Finn is my towel out there?" Sam said and Finn looked around the floor and picked up his towel.

"Yeah I got it."

"Ok, don't look, I'm going to open the door and reach my arm out." Sam yelled and opened the door just enough to extend his arm out. Finn walked to the door and reached his arm out and put the towel into Sam's hand. Just as Finn looked away he saw a glimpse of Sam's naked body in the mirror. Finn shuttered as he closed his eyes trying to forget. "Thanks man!" Sam said as he closed the door to dry himself off. Finn sat on Sam's bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. Sam came out with the towel wrapped around his waist. Finn looked up at him. "Dude, you're going to have to turn around again while I get changed." Sam said.

"Oh yeah sorry." Finn said and put his face into the palms of his hands. He sat there awkwardly as he heard the towel drop to the ground. Sam quickly got dressed so he could talk with Finn but he prayed he wasn't going to bring up what just happened in the locker room.

"What's up man?" Sam said as he sat on his desk chair and faced Finn. Finn looked up at Sam's eyes.

"First of all, I know it's awkward, but I want to apologize for what happened in the locker room and tell you again that it was an accident." Finn said as Sam sighed.

"I thought we agreed not to mention that again… dude your mouth was near my junk. As a dude it's not something I'm proud of."

"I know but I need to make sure you know that." Finn said and then looked directly into Sam's eyes. "You know it was an accident and I didn't like it just as much as you didn't."

"Yeah I know." Sam said as he got really uncomfortable with this talk. "Now can we never mention that again?"

"Of course."

"Good. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well my parents have a house in Florida and I'm going down on December 26th to January 2nd and they said I can bring a friend. So I thought you and I can have a lot of fun down there. They will pay for you and everything." Finn said as he smiled.

Sam thought for a few seconds about this. It was really awkward being around Finn even though he just cleared the air.

"C'mon dude, think about it. It will just be you and I going out, swimming, going to the beach, and my parents are letting us have a drink or two some nights as long as we are at home for the night. We have a couple jet skis, we can go to clubs, and do whatever there is down there. And it's hot down there so it will be nice. C'mon dude, try to look me in the eyes and tell me that isn't awesome." Finn said excitedly.

"Damn that does sound awesome!" Sam smiled forgetting about the locker room incident and thinking about how fun that trip would be.

"I know right? So do you want to come or not?" Finn asked awaiting the answer. Sam thought for several seconds.

"I definitely want to come!" Sam smiled as Finn smiled back and patted him on the back. "Let me go ask my parents… better yet come down with me so it's harder for them to say no." Sam and Finn both chuckled. They both stood up and ran excitedly towards the door. Finn tripped over Sam's towel and fell on him sending them both to the ground; Finn on top of Sam and Sam face first at the ground. Finn quickly rolled off Sam. Sam barely thought anything of that because he was too excited about the trip. Sam stood up and grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him up. "Dude you are clumsy today." They both laughed as they left Sam's room. That was pretty awkward but they shrugged that and the locker room incident off as they ran downstairs to ask if Sam could go on vacation with Finn.

"I hope you can come man." Finn said as he patted Sam's shoulders.

"I hope so too!" Sam smiled as they walked into the kitchen. "Mom!"

"Yes honey?"

"Mom my friend is here, you don't have to call me honey." Sam said shyly.

"Sorry. What is it Sammy?"

"Finn has invited me to his Florida house for eight days after Christmas. Can I please go? His family paid for the plane ticket and everything."

"Wow, that's awfully nice of them but we must pay for something."

"Is that a yes?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure your father won't mind. Yes you can."

Sam jumped once in joy and hugged his mom. "Thank you so much mom." Finn jolted his arm back in joy.

"You're welcome! Finn, we are going to take your parents out to dinner and we are going to send Sam with money to pay for food for whenever down there."

"It's fine Mrs. Evans you don't have to do anything." Finn smiled.

"Well we are. That's a big thing! I'll call Carole this week Finn so my husband and I can take her and your step dad out for dinner. What's Carole's number again?" Mrs. Evan asked Finn.

Sam was so happy that he was able to go with Finn to Florida. After Finn gave Mrs. Evans his mom's number he and Sam went up to his room to play video games for a couple of hours. "Finn I can't wait for this brocation!" Sam said in excitement as he shut his door to his room.

"Yeah man, it's going to be awesome!" Finn said in joy as he sat on Sam's bed and Sam joined him after turning on the X-Box. "Ready for some COD dude?"

"Hell yeah. But I'm especially ready to tear it up with you in Florida! Bro style." Sam said and held his fist out for Finn to bump.

"Bro style!" Finn said rather loud and fist bumped Sam.

_I hope you enjoyed that! Write a review please! _


	2. So Excited!

On December 26th, Carole drove Sam and Finn to the airport at 6:30 AM for their flight at 8:30.

"Thanks mom!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah thanks Mrs. Hudson." Sam said as he got out of the car with Finn. "Thanks for this whole opportunity."

"Of course Sam. Goodbye. Have a safe plane ride and have fun! Call me when you get there. I love you Finn."

"Love you too mom." Finn said as he kissed her on the cheek and grabbed his and Sam's bag and shut the car door. He handed Sam his bag and walked into the airport. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" Sam exclaimed with the brightest smile on his face. They went through security rather slowly because there were a lot of people going away. They went to their gate after they got through security with no hassle and sat down waiting to be boarded. "It's 69 in West Palm Beach Florida right now, it's going to be a high of 79 today. Damn this vacation is going to be great. It's going to be in the 70s and 80s the whole time we are there and sunny too."

"Damn that is nice! My mom and Burt go up a lot, especially over the winter, Kurt and I go with them sometimes but not enough, but I'm not complaining. This is going to be better because I have my friend with me." Finn smiled at Sam.

"Yes! I can't tell you how excited I am." Sam exclaimed. Then it was time to board so they boarded and Sam sat in a window seat and Finn sat in the middle seat next to him.

"Have you ever been to Florida?" Finn asked as the plane was taking off.

"Nope. I've barely been anywhere. That's why this is such a big deal to me. What should we do when we get there?"

"Well this is a nonstop flight, probably around 2 and a half hours so we will get there at around 11 so we pretty much have the whole day. I'll show you around the house first then we can figure it out. We can have a chill day if you want."

"I don't want to have a chill day when I'm at Florida."

"I would love to see you at New York if you are this excited about Florida. Florida is just really hot, there isn't really anything super exciting about it."

"Well you're gonna see me at New York when we win Nationals." Sam said as Finn chuckled. "And are you kidding? Especially for someone who hasn't been there before it's pretty exciting, let's at least go to the pool! What is it a community pool or something?"

"Actually no, there is a community pool but we put in a private one last year… and a hot tub."

"That's awesome! I had no idea you were rich."

"We aren't rich but it is awesome!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah it is! So why doesn't Kurt get this opportunity?"

"He didn't want to come for some reason, I think it's because he has a friendship going with Blaine so he wanted to stay." Finn said.

"Cool. I'm glad we became friends… and it's mostly because of your house in Florida!" Sam joked and they both laughed. "But seriously dude, you helped me into joining Glee and you have been a great friend. I thought it was going to be hard finding new friends but you made it easy. Thank you." Sam said and Finn looked into his eyes and smiled back. It was a little too mushy gushy but he appreciated it.

"You're welcome dude. I'm glad to have you as a friend too." Finn said and patted Sam's knee. "Now let's get off chick flick mode and get into bromance mode." Finn laughed.

"Amen to that!" Sam smiled. "First though I'm going to sleep because getting up before six… not my thing."

"Not my thing either, I'm gonna sleep too." They both laid back and drifted off to sleep rather quickly. As they were sleeping Finn's head rolled onto Sam's shoulder and Sam's head rolled and rested on Finn's. They didn't notice because they were asleep but they slept with their heads cuddling for most of the ride. Sam woke up as he heard the flight attendant announce they were landing. He noticed Finn's head was resting on his shoulder and at first got weirded out. But it felt warm and pleasant in a weird way. Sam rubbed his eyes wondering what he could be thinking. He flicked Finn's face, which woke him up drooling on Sam's shoulder. "Shit! Sam was I sleeping on you?"

"Yeah. Now can you please wipe your drool off my shoulder?" Sam asked as Finn smiled.

"Sorry." Finn said and used his own shirt to wipe Sam's shirt.

"Whatever, we are about to land by the way." Sam got happy again after being so exhausted from waking up.

"Sorry, the sleeping thing obviously wasn't intentional."

"It's ok. I woke up with my head resting on yours so it wasn't either of our faults. Damn we just can't stop having gay moments." Sam chuckled.

"Oh yeah!" Finn jokingly moaned in an orgasmic tone as he squeezed Sam's nipples. He laughed as Sam punched him in the arm laughing as well.

"Stop that." Sam chuckled. He was just having a little fun with Finn.

They exited the plane and then the airport and walked to their car. "My mom left the car here from when she was up about a week ago."

"Damn you guys have another car here? Are you sure you guys aren't rich?" Sam asked as Finn chuckled.

"No Sam, I mean I would say we are upper middle class but we aren't rich."

"No your rich." They both smiled. "But I'm going to take you out to lunch today. My parents gave me money to pay for some of the meals up here. So what's good?"

"Um, I like The Banana Boat. But first let's get to the house so I can show you around." Finn said as they put their bags in the car.

"Ok, I'm just so excited for this trip!"

"I know man, you've said it a million times."

Finn got in the driver's seat as Sam got in the passenger seat. They drove off to the house.

"It's so nice here." Sam said as he rolled down his window. "Yeah man!" Sam yelled out the window and then took his shirt off. Finn chuckled and took a glance at Sam's body, which never ceases to amaze him… or make him jealous. Finn was already insecure about his body and seeing Sam's made it worse. But he was extremely happy to be here and that Sam was already having a great time. "C'mon dude take that shirt off and let your chest breath, this is Florida baby, yeah."

"Sam you are crazy, maybe we won't have any drinks at home. And I'm driving so I'm not going to take my shirt off." Finn chuckled in amazement of how crazy Sam was acting.

"C'mon I want my bro chilling with me in the car." Sam said and grabbed Finn's shirt and literally ripped it off without putting it over Finn's head. Finn swerved for a second.

"Damn Sam, don't do that." Finn said and hit Sam in the chest.

"Scoop!" Sam said and scooped Finn's man boob, which made them both chuckle.

"Not while I'm driving." Finn said as he stopped laughing.

"Fine. I just can't describe my excitement."

"Just like I can't count how many times you said you were excited."

"Well I am. Sun roof, sweet." Sam said and opened it and stood up and shouted woo hoo out of it. Finn got a kick out this as he looked up at his friend and then back on the road. He quickly glanced over at Sam's legs and up to his ass. Then, curiously, he checked out the blonde boys crotch but looked away quickly. Sam was in better shape then him all around. Sam sat back down after a few minutes, his hair crazy because of the wind.

"Now you have the look to go with you today; crazy." Finn said as he pulled into the driveway. Sam looked into the mirror at his hair and laughed at himself. Finn took his phone out and held it in front of them and took a picture of the both of them with Sam's crazy doo. "Good picture!" Finn smiled as they got out of the car. They grabbed their luggage and went into the house. "Thanks for ripping my shirt!" Finn said sarcastically.

"No problem! We don't need shirts here." Sam said as he looked around amazed at the beauty of the house.

"It's one floor just so you know but obviously this is the laundry room that we walk into from the garage. Follow me and after this little hallway we walk into the kitchen. Right outside the kitchen is the eating area to your right and the family room to your left. Then walk through this entrance off the eating area and you have the living room kind of thing with a connection patio. Then the dining room is across from the living room. To the left is just my parent's bedroom with a connecting bathroom, and a guest bedroom with a bathroom across the hall. Then down to your right of the living room is two bedrooms, one is Kurt's and one is mine." Finn said as he walked down the hall and they passed where they came in on the left and the kitchen on the right. There were two rooms facing each other; the left one is Kurt's and the right one is Finn's with a separate bathroom in the middle.

"Damn, this is a nice house!"

"Thanks." Finn said as they walked into his room. "This queen bed pulls apart into two beds, so you can sleep in here if you want."

"Hell yeah I want to sleep in here with you." Sam said. "No homo!"

"Sam I know we are only joking but don't use this kind of gay being a joke thing around Kurt, I know what you mean but it shouldn't be made fun of." Burt yelling at Finn in their old house basement really got to him sometimes.

"I know. I'm sorry. That's not me anyway, I'm just so excited."

"So I've heard."

"Hey but I've also heard that a million times."

"Well if you didn't continually say how excited you are then I wouldn't have to tell you." They both chuckled. Sam turned around and jumped face first onto the bed. The bed split apart as Sam fell through the middle. "Forgot to tell you my mom took the strap off last time she was here."

"Can you just help me please?" Sam muttered. Finn pushed one of the beds to the side and extended his arm down and helped Sam up. As he came up their chests brushed against each other, which caused an awkward silence. "Well, let's get shirts on and go to lunch." Sam said and Finn nodded his head in agreement.

They got to Banana Boat and were seated outside on the patio on the nice day. "The food is really good here!" Finn exclaimed as their sodas came.

"Do you need a few minutes?" The waitress asked.

Finn looked at his buddy across the table. "Have you had calamari?" Finn asked Sam.

"Nope, but I don't know about it."

"It's squid, c'mon dude, you never know unless you try it. I was skeptical at first but I tried it and I liked it a lot. I'm not a huge seafood fan but there are a few exceptions."

Sam thought about it for a second before answering. "Fine. One order of Calamari please." Sam smiled at the waitress. She smiled back as she wrote down calamari and walked away to another waitress. Finn saw their waitress giggling with the other waitress and motioning over here.

"Dude our waitress thinks you are totally fine!"

Sam smiled and shook his head in denial but glanced at his waitress who was totally checking him out. Sam looked back at Finn as he blushed. "They are looking at you too." Sam said, which was true, they thought both of the teen boys were hot.

"Yeah but you mostly, I mean why wouldn't they? You are in perfect shape."

"Finn would you stop doing that! You are good looking. I think you put yourself down to quickly! Just because you don't have a six-pack as great as mine doesn't mean you aren't in shape. You just have a different body type. I noticed this a lot since Rocky Horror because you were really nervous about getting up on stage with no shirt on but you don't have to be."

"Thanks dude! I mean looking at you makes me feel like I'm not in perfect shape though."

"Stop thinking that! Not everybody has a six-pack, you're hot without it." Sam said and Finn looked at him awkwardly. "No homo dude. But if you want we can do some running down here, I was going to anyway."

"Ok cool, thanks again Sam." He didn't really mind the no homo thing down here but he knew Sam wouldn't use it back at home, especially around Kurt.

"No problem. Can't wait to get our brocercising on."

"Um we don't have to mash up every word with bro… actually let's not do that." Finn chuckled.

"Brokay!" Sam said and they both laughed.

"So Sam, why did you leave Tennessee? I mean I'm glad you did because you're a really good friend and since Puck and I aren't best friends anymore it's good to have a bro."

"My dad got a job here so we moved. I also didn't love going to an all boy's boarding school, I mean there were other schools but after my dad got the job here I really had no choice. But I'm glad I came to McKinley and met all of the New Directions. I'm really glad you opened me up to Glee and music, I don't think I would have done it on my own but I can't explain how awesome singing Billionaire with all the Glee guys was so I'm glad I eventually joined. Just singing that song and busting a groove with you guys felt great."

"Yeah music opens up a lot in us. I have a good time pretty much anytime I'm performing. I'm glad to have opened you up to Glee, you're a great addition." Finn smiled at his blonde friend across the table as he smiled back.

"Thanks! There was no impressions club or Avatar club so I thought Glee was the next best thing." Sam joked as they laughed.

The calamari came minutes later with a smile from the waitress who winked at Sam. She walked away as Sam grinned at Finn. "Damn dude she wants you!"

"Well too bad I'm with Quinn." Sam said and noticed Finn's smile disappear. Finn liked that Sam recognized he had a girlfriend but wasn't thrilled that he didn't have one. "I didn't mean it like to tease you or something."

"No it's more that I'm not with anyone. It's fine that you are with Quinn."

"Yeah that sucks, what Rachel did you. Especially that she did that with Puck, which is the same thing Quinn did to you, except what Quinn did was worse. Which makes me start to worry that she will cheat on me."

"Yeah it's a scary thing but I couldn't see her doing it again. Let's not worry about this crap now, let's just enjoy our brocation." Finn said as he raised his glass and Sam clinked it with his.

"I thought we said no more mashing up words with bro."

"We made brocation before I established that rule." Finn laughed as they drank a sip of their soda. "Now try the calamari." Finn smiled and picked up some calamari and put it in his mouth. Sam picked up the grotesque looking thing and crinkled his face at the sight. "C'mon just try it, it's not that gross looking. Add this to your list of firsts. First time being in Florida." Finn said and held up one finger. "First time trying calamari." Finn held his second finger up. "And what ever firsts come down the road." Finn said as he wiggled all his fingers up.

Sam shoved it in his mouth and was actually baffled by the taste; he liked it a lot. His mouth actually watered for more. "This is good Finn."

"Yeah it is!"

"Thanks! I can't wait to try a bunch of different firsts this vacation."

The two boys talked and laughed and had a great time the rest of their lunch. They couldn't stop getting flirtatious stares from the waitresses as they enjoyed their lunch. Sam decided to have a burger because he was afraid he wouldn't like the seafood options, even though he loved the calamari.

They went home after lunch very happy about the day so far. "I think I'm going to go for a quick swim and then we can do a little running around the neighborhood so I can see it… and then probably get in the pool again because we will be sweaty." Sam quickly said.

"Sounds like a plan! I turned on the heat earlier, not too hot just so it's not too cold."

"Great." Sam said as they went to their room to get changed. They changed into their bathing suits with their backs towards each other. They both stayed extremely focused on each other because they were naked and it was awkward, just like the locker room. Sam was curious so he glanced quickly at Finn's bare ass and found himself getting a little hard. Sam shook his head as he looked back at himself and pulled his bathing suit up. He was really only curious because Finn was always complaining about how he wasn't in shape but Sam now saw most of Finn's body and he could honestly say he was in good shape. "You ready?" Sam asked before turning around.

"Yup." Finn said as he tied the straps of his suit. They both got towels and went out to the pool. The pool connected to the patio outside the living room and was also, like the patio, under a screened tent. Finn dipped his foot in to feel the temperature of the water. "Still a little cold but it will be…" Finn started but Sam leaped onto his back and they both fell in. "Refreshing." Finn finished his sentence as he came up to the surface and shuddered from the coldness. Finn splashed Sam in the face as he came up.

"I'm already wet dumbass." Sam joked and went underwater and swam away from the tall teen who swam after him. Sam looked back and smiled as Finn smiled back chasing after him. Finn grabbed Sam's leg and pulled him back but Sam flipped and kicked Finn and swam towards the wall. Sam hit the wall and turned around; he was cornered now as the tall teen caught up and punched him a few times playfully as they both laughed. Sam kicked and hit Finn under the water. They both came up to the surface and panted as they grasped for air. They stared into each other's eyes as they panted. There was sexual tension for a second that could be cut with a knife. Sam splashed Finn in the face and swam under. Finn instantly grabbed him from behind and twirled him around as Sam fought to break free. Sam flipped underwater, which made Finn hit the ground of the shallow end. They resurfaced laughing and splashing each other.

"I'll get back at you!" Finn said and grabbed the wall and lifted himself out the water. Sam smiled as he looked at his friend grab the basketball. He shot from that side of the pool to the other and made it into the net. Finn jumped in content with himself.

"You're on!" Sam said and grabbed the ball and stood at the other end and shot it and made it. They played one on one for a while as they chuckled and had a lot of fun doing it. It was nearing the end of the game and Sam was winning so Finn stepped up his game a little. Sam had the ball but Finn wasn't accepting that so he leaped for it. "Gonna grab it now?" Sam said and held the ball to his crotch. Finn still went for it and pushed it at Sam's junk and took it away and made the shot and scored. "What a jerk! You're lucky that didn't go hard at my balls."

"Or what?" Finn asked and threw the plastic basketball at his friend's face.

"Or this." Sam said and threw it back at his face and shoved him underwater and kicked his tall friend's junk. Sam snickered as he came up from under. Finn came up groaning and holding his junk as Sam stopped snickering.

"Not cool dude, I barely hit you." Finn said in pain.

"Walk it off! I'm sorry but when my competitive edge kicks in there's no stopping me."

"Whatever." Finn said as he walked out of the pool hunched over. He grabbed a towel and laid down on the reclining pool chair. Sam too walked out of the pool and dried himself off.

"Seriously though, are you ok?" Sam asked as he sat next to his friend in pain.

"I will be in a few minutes." Finn said and then hit Sam's balls. "Or now!" Finn sat up and snickered. "Now we are even, no more hitting each other there, ok?"

"Ok." Sam grunted as he held his junk. "Douche bag." He moaned after a few seconds.

After several minutes of lying there relaxing they decided to get dressed so they went inside. "I think I'm going to run later." Finn said.

"Well I want to run now and I need you to show me around."

"We can go on the neighborhood tour later, just run around the block a few times and you won't get lost."

"Fine. I'm going to probably be running for a while though."

"Fine." Finn said as Sam got dressed into running shorts. Finn wanted to stay because he hasn't jerked off in a few days, he meant to yesterday but needed to pack and got to tired; plus he had to wake up very early this morning. Sam left the house to run and Finn looked out the window to make sure he ran away from the house. Finn grabbed his computer and went to his room and took his swim trunks off and let his hardened dick flap out. He laid on his bed and searched porn on the computer. He moaned as he felt his touch on his manhood. He stoked himself and groaned in pleasure as he watched two girls make out. He was so distracted he didn't hear the front door open minutes into his masturbating session. Sam walked into the room to see Finn jerking off.

"Whoa!" Sam yelled as he saw his naked friend on the bed.


	3. Awkward

"I'm sorry." Sam said covering his eyes, after already accidentally getting a peek at Finn's giant dick. He was kind of grossed out from seeing his friend naked on the bed jerking off, as a straight guy it wasn't something he wanted to see; but at the same time he was a little bit turned on.

Finn covered himself with a pillow as Sam turned around to leave. "Dude you said you were going to be a while running, I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"I forgot my iPod, we will talk later, you are naked. But I understand the need to do that; I'm a teenage boy remember." Sam said covering his eyes as he walked out of the room and closed the door. Finn sighed and quickly got his clothes on, which was a little bit harder because he still had a monster erection. Finn put some hand sanitizer on and grabbed Sam's iPod and headphones and ran out to catch him. Finn could tell Sam was still in shock because he was standing there just staring into nothingness. Sam, with his shirt still off from the run he was about to do, just looked over at his tall best friend, who still had a pretty big bulge in his pants, but it was getting smaller.

"I think I'm ready for that run." Finn said and handed him his iPod.

"Ok." Sam muttered although it was extremely awkward. He couldn't believe he just caught his friend jerking himself off; it's an image he will never be able to get out of his mind. Finn was very embarrassed and wanted to break the ice somehow but knew Sam didn't like talking about this kind of thing. Like after the locker room incident the blonde didn't want to speak of it again but the tall teen wanted some closure. " Well let's go." Sam said not making eye contact with Finn.

They left the house jogging; Sam was like a pro at it, you could tell by how perfect his abs were. Finn wasn't the best but he could still do it although he kept his shirt on. Minutes went by of them jogging in silence, Sam was just listening to his music as Finn looked at him wondering what to say. "Sam." Finn finally said so Sam took his headphones out, knowing what's about to come. "I'm really sorry you had to see that."

"Can we please not talk about it dude, you were naked and it's really awkward. I mean you're a boy so obviously I know you do that but that doesn't mean I want to see it. So can we just enjoy the vacation right now?"

"Yes, of course." Finn said and instead of running behind Sam he ran next to him for the rest of the run. They ran to the community pool so Sam could see it. Finn was sweating excessively but the hot blonde didn't sweat as much. Finn could not stop looking at how perfect his friend's abs were as sweat dripped down them. He only wished he would eventually have a body like that.

"Dude, you are like sweating like a pig, take your shirt off! Your body is fine Finn, if I have to keep telling you that people are going to start to think I'm in love with you." Sam chuckled. Finn smiled but didn't say anything. "C'mon, I'll rip yet another one of your shirts if you don't let your chest breathe." Finn rolled his eyes and took his shirt off and tied it around his waist. "We are away from our family and friends, it's a perfect time to not be ourselves and be a little immature. So what do you say we run through some sprinklers, you especially need to cool off."

"Your excitement about this trip never ceases to amaze me. Fine and I hate to say it because it's way overused but YOLO."

"Yeah I'm excited but I don't say YOLO, it's lame." Sam chuckled as they sped up and jumped through sprinklers. The laughed as they acted like eight year old boys leaping through the sprinklers. The cold water felt excellent as it hit their bodies. They turned around and ran back through the line of sprinklers laughing and smiling at each other. Then they headed towards the house. When they got there they fell on the front lawn laughing their asses off about how immature they just were. They laid on their backs and looked up at the bright sky; the beautiful blue sky with clouds going by and the sun shining. They caught their breath from laughing and looked into each other's eyes smiling. "It's such a nice day out! It sure as hell beats whatever it is in Lima right now."

"Damn right. So did Quinn care that you came?"

"Not at all. At least not as far as I can tell. But sometimes with girls it's hard to tell what they are thinking. I feel like I'm a great boyfriend because I respect her and I don't push her into doing anything she doesn't want to do, especially because I know what she has been through. Oh sorry dude, I probably shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine. I mean you know it hurt me a lot but I don't mind talking about it. I'd prefer not too but still."

"Well sorry still. That doesn't mean I don't want to have sex with her but it's just I want to respect her so yeah. And I know we had a conversation back when I was using coach Beiste as a cool down method about our girls not cooling off, oh sorry again because you aren't with Rachel."

"Whatever, just keep going with what you were saying."

"Well that was just guy talk, I'm not like one of those stereotypical guys who just wants sex, but I did try to pressure her into it one time but it was the beginning of my first relationship and I was excited but from then on I've been a complete gentleman."

"Good to hear dude."

"When I get horny I just do what you were doing earlier." Sam chuckled. Finn was surprised he made a joke about it so then he laughed too. "The girls would be swooning over you if they knew how big you were."

"Whoa dude." Finn said embarrassed and that's when it got extremely awkward.

"Sorry I probably shouldn't have said that. But at least you have something that I can be jealous of." Sam said and Finn smiled although this was awkward and he couldn't believe the blonde teen would talk about this with him.

"Really?" Finn asked rhetorically but Sam answered anyway.

"Yeah, I mean it's only fair if you want to see mine you can. I saw yours so yeah." Sam said and rolled on his side facing Finn. Finn's smile disappeared and thought about what Sam was saying to him. "When I saw you doing that I was a little curious so I did glance at you. We are teens, we are curious about a lot of things, so why don't we go inside and get this over with and I'll show you mine."

Finn thought for several seconds. He was a little curious as to how big Sam was and if it matched the rest of his body. But he also felt uncomfortable because this was kind of gay. "Ok." Finn said and the boys got up and went inside. They went to their room and closed the door.

"Just one quick look though and then we can jump in the pool again." Sam smiled and let his pants fall to his ankles. His cock wasn't erected because that would be weird if it was because he was around Finn but he thought this could get them some closure; he saw Finn's now he can see his and they could be done with this so Finn doesn't have to be curios anymore. Sam's wasn't as big as Finn's but it was pretty well sized. Sam pulled his shorts back up after being a little red.

"You aren't small, now can we please go jump in the pool and never speak of this again?"

"Wow you are always the one to say something after something like this happens now it's like we switched places. I just thought we needed some closure, I mean you must have been curious."

"I actually was but it's over now so let's go swimming."

"Ok, we might as well go in these clothes since we are wet already." Sam said and Finn nodded and walked out. Sam smiled as he walked out behind him; he was happy Finn didn't think he was small but he knew that moment might have been gay so he was glad it was over. Sam walked into the pool area and Finn instantly pushed him in.

"I got you back for pushing me in earlier." Finn laughed and pointed at him. Sam threw the basketball at Finn's head and laughed. The tall teen jumped in and they played basketball again. They actually played for a while; it was actually already almost time for dinner when they were finished. They got out and dried off and Sam changed in the bathroom and Finn changed in the bedroom; it was just too awkward with the sex talk and the showing of the body parts, they didn't want to open themselves up to any more sexual awkwardness. Finn was finished changing and yelled through the bathroom door. "Sam, I was thinking we could go to the mall to shop around and then we could have dinner there. The mall is very big and nice."

"Sounds good!" Sam said and opened the bathroom door and stepped out while putting his shirt on. "Tomorrow though, we should go to the beach or something." Sam said and then smiled at a thought he was having. "Are there nude beaches here?"

"Yeah but…"

"I know I was kidding, I have Quinn so I don't even want to be tempted. But we should definitely go to a club while we are here, then again I don't want to be tempted."

"We aren't even old enough to get into a strip club anyway."

"I meant just a regular night club to dance."

"Well we can still check some out down here." Finn ensured him.

"Cool. This is so awesome, this whole thing! I don't know how I'm going to repay you." Sam smiled at Finn and patted his back. "But I will start by paying for dinner too. Thank you so much for inviting me here; this is the first day of eight fun days." The two friends smiled as they went out the door and headed to the mall.

"Girls just won't stop checking you out! Is this how it always is with you?" Finn asked as he watched girls walk by looking at Sam.

"I'm not even as sexy as everyone thinks I am so I don't know, I mean yeah girls check me out when I'm out in Lima but I really don't get why."

"Are you serious? I mean sure sometimes you can act a little dorky with your impressions and jokes but you are a good looking person."

"Wait, girls don't like impressions?" Sam asked bewildered.

"Well you are good at them and you're funny sometimes but no not everyone is into them."

"Well at least you like them."

"Mhm." Finn muttered. Sam was all around a good person and a great friend but sometimes he thinks he's cool when he isn't totally. Finn knew they were getting too mushy this vacation because they have been telling each other how good they look and showing each other their junk but sometimes friends, even straight guy friends, need to have some emotional moments; maybe not necessarily show their penises to one another but they need to talk about the deep stuff. "Anyway, did you have friends back in the all-boys boarding school?"

"Well yeah but we weren't close. As a matter of fact you and I are closer than any of them. I really didn't want to bring this up but the same thing happened their, one of my friends walked in on me jerking off and then later he told me it's only fair to show me his and he did so I think that's probably why I thought that would be a good solution to what happened earlier." Sam said not making eye contact with Finn. Sam figured since being in that all-boys school was the experience he had with boys, he thought that would be ok to do with Finn, that's the way he learned how to deal with that situation.

"Nothing else happened right?" Finn asked curious. "And yeah it's not exactly normal for straight men to do but it's fine."

"Ok. Nothing else happened but I had my suspicions he was gay, well he did have a boner when he pulled his pants down to show me… and he asked me to touch it."

"He could have been gay." Finn said sarcastically and they both laughed. They pretty much just looked around for another hour but didn't buy anything. They went to dinner at about seven.

"Have you eaten at this place before?" Sam asked.

"Once I think, it was pretty good." Finn said.

During dinner they talked more about their pasts and what they wanted for their futures, they talked about Glee, football, and McKinley. They laughed and just had an all around good time. They sat there until about nine talking and enjoying each other's company. "Well, you ready to hit it?" Sam asked as he picked up the check.

"I can pay." Finn said and grabbed the check as their hands touched. A weird feeling spark swept through both of their bodies as they looked into each other's eyes wondering what that could mean. They never saw each other this way before; it could have been the bonding or them seeing each other naked but they felt their hearts pound faster as they looked across the table at one another. Sam shrugged it off and took the check. They both pretended that did not happen but were weirded out about what that could have meant. They both were very curious boys and enjoyed seeing each other's cocks even though they would never admit it… and they were also two very curious boys who had a house to themselves far away from any of their friends or family. Sam quickly stood up and cleared his throat.

"I'll go pay this at the front." Sam said awkwardly and walked away. Finn looked at his friend's ass in curiosity; did he really hate seeing that cock? Did he want to see more? Why did the blonde boy turn him on? It could be because they got to know each other a lot more today; it could be because they saw each other's nude selves. Finn felt the need to see Sam naked again, but this was all just his horniness kicking in.

Sam paid for the meal but was confused about what that spark was. Now thinking about it, he wasn't actually as disgusted with catching Finn jacking off as he thought he was; he was actually becoming quite horny and curious. Finn walked up after going to the bathroom to put his boner in between his jean strap and under his shirt so it wasn't noticeable. "Hey man, ready?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for paying for lunch and dinner."

"Are you kidding? Your family paid for a freaking plane ticket for me. I owe you." Sam said and they went back to the house. The car ride was pretty awkward unbeknownst to both of them that is was awkward for the other.

"You really don't owe me anything by the way. You keep saying you do but I'm happy with you just coming here. I would have been by myself down here, if I even came at all, if it weren't for you."

"Yeah but imagine if you were in my shoes, wouldn't you owe me for this."

"It is really cool just to get away to anywhere but it's a favor, you don't have to do anything for us."

"So you don't want me to pay for the meals?" Sam asked and chuckled.

Finn chuckled too. "Never mind, you can owe me." Finn joked. "But no seriously, don't feel you have to pay for every meal."

"Ok but I'm happy to." Sam said and patted Finn's knee and stopped instantly because of that spark he felt earlier. "So I think some video games sound good for the rest of the night, maybe some hot tub action."

"Sound's great." They got home and Finn got the snacks and coke and went to his room where Sam had the Xbox set up. They played COD for hours, Sam was really good but he didn't win every time. At about midnight Sam gave up and wanted to go to the hot tub.

"Let's bring these chips and soda outside and relax in the hot tub. This was a great day!" Sam exclaimed as Finn agreed.

"It sure was." He said and grabbed the snacks and bought them to the hot tub. They both just went in the hot tub in their underwear because they were too lazy to change. "You've always been pretty good at COD, here I thought I was the champion."

"Oh please anything you can do I can do better." Sam laughed as they laid back in the hot tub.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I can fuck better; you've seen my dick. And if you don't believe me ask your mom, she's probably still aching from the other night." Finn chuckled and Sam splashed him. "Hey the hot tub isn't for rough play."

"It isn't better for swimming sperm yet you believed that." Sam said and Finn opened his mouth in shock and splashed Sam.

"Look who's splashing now."

"It's my hot tub."

"Screw you!" Sam said and splashed him again and Finn splashed back and they continued a splashing war as they laughed. They began to relax again after a few seconds though for a few more minutes. "Dude, I'm getting out but I need to use the bathroom. I haven't beat the meat in a couple days so don't come into the bathroom." Sam winked jokingly and stood up, with a slight boner in his white underwear. He didn't really think this through because if he had he wouldn't have worn white underwear in the water. Finn got a little hard as he saw his friends butt through his underwear. Did he really just get hard by seeing a boy's ass? Sam quickly put a towel around his waist after drying off quickly and went inside. Finn didn't think him being horny had to do with Sam; he didn't even finish his jerking session from earlier. He thought this was the perfect opportunity to masturbate so he quickly went inside and pulled his underwear off. Luckily he never closed the screen on his laptop from before so he just started jerking himself off.

Sam was in the bathroom trying to connect to wifi but he needed a password too. "Damn it!" Sam muttered to himself. He put a towel around his waist and took his computer out to ask Finn for the password. Sam opened the door to their room and yet again saw Finn's big cock being jerked off. "Damn it. I really need to start knocking. I'm sorry."

"Dude seriously."

"I need the password for the wifi." Sam said as he looked down at the ground.

"I can't even think about that right now. How about, and I'm so horny so I don't care, you sit in your bed and I put the laptop on this nightstand and move it out a little and we jerk off in here. No eye contact though… or looking at each other at all." Finn said. He was just too horny to care or delay this any longer. He put the laptop on the nightstand and Sam dropped his towel and Finn turned away but not before seeing Sam naked in his perfect form. They continued jerking off in their separate beds. They both would be lying if they said they didn't take glances at each other jerking off; because they did, almost too much actually. It would remain a secret but sometimes those glances got them going more than the video.

Sam was going hard on his cock as he could feel himself about to squirt. The only thing that made them both know the other was there, other than the glances at each other's naked bodies, was the sound their hand made stroking their junk so fast. They both tried not to moan so it wouldn't make it more awkward but when their orgasms hit, they both let out a moan and closed their eyes shut and twitched as their load shot all over themselves. As they were shooting, which was around the same time, Sam glanced over to take a look at his friend's load being shot up into the air. Finn did the same when Sam shot, they were both turned on by each other's company but would never admit it. After cumming they cleaned themselves off with no eye contact at all and laid back in their beds in silence.


	4. More Calamari

Finn woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." Sam said sarcastically as he sat on the foot of his friend's bed and set a tray of eggs and bacon on Finn's lap. Finn sat up because he had morning wood and he did not want Sam to notice. He rubbed his eyes and saw the breakfast Sam had made for him… in his shorts because that's all he had on.

"Breakfast in bed?" Finn asked.

"Well I kept thinking about other ways to thank you for inviting me here and I thought I would like breakfast in bed so I made you breakfast."

"That's great, thank you. Do you want some?"

"No I made some for myself already."

"How long have you been up? It's pretty early." Finn said as he looked at the clock, it was nine.

"I've been up since eight. I went for a quick run and then came back and made this." Sam said. Neither of them has mentioned the big elephant in the room; that they jerked off in the same room last night, but neither of them wanted to talk about it.

"Do you always gets up that early?"

"Hell no, but I figured since I've never been to Florida or much of anywhere really that I would make the most of it."

"I know I said this but you are so in awe of this place when there are far more touristy places, I can't wait to get you to New York City for Nationals." Finn smiled, he still had his morning wood although he hoped it would go away while talking to Sam.

"I'm so excited to go to New York too! Glee club has opened me up to that opportunity and hell even this one because if I didn't get to know you I wouldn't be here right now."

"I'd like to think we would have become friends regardless of Glee." Finn said.

"I would hope so." Sam said as he smiled and looked into Finn's eyes. Finn cleared his throat because that felt a little weird and plus they both had no shirts on and he had a boner. "Sorry that came out a little more chicky than I wanted it to. But I mean it, no homo but you are the best thing to happen to me at McKinley… well tied up with Quinn becoming my girlfriend." They both chuckled.

"It's fine, I think the same thing, it's good to have a bro like you."

They both took a long lasting look into each other's eyes as they smiled. They were happy no one was around to see this because they were just staring at each other for several seconds. After a few seconds Sam felt the spark he felt at the restaurant in the mall yesterday when they touched hands. His heart began to flutter as he looked into his tall friend's beautiful eyes. He thought about how he saw his junk multiple times and how he thought that made him feel and how it really made him feel now; he wanted more. He thought about how last night the video and the fact that his best friend was jerking off with him helped him shoot his load. Then he just thought about experimenting with Finn, like jerking his cock off or even putting it in his mouth… or even more.

Finn looked into the blonde boy's eyes and thought about their hands touching as they reached for the check and the feeling that gave him. He thought about seeing Sam's cock and jerking off with him and how it wasn't just the video that helped him along. They both thought the same thing; they wanted to experiment sexually with the boy in front of them. The blonde teen's cock began to harden at the thought of it and the tall teen's cock remained hard at the thought of it. "Well these eggs are great!" Finn exclaimed, breaking the tension.

"I'm glad you like them. Well I'm going to take a shower real quick… or should I wait until after the beach because we are going to get all sandy and stuff."

Finn wanted to say they should just take a shower together right now but he wasn't sure Sam would want to experiment with him; just as Sam wasn't sure if Finn would want to experiment with him. They have shown each other their dicks but they didn't think that meant the other would want to experiment; especially because they both acted like it was awkward. They both just figured they would figure out a way to ease the other into the idea later; after all they are on vacation away from anyone they know for seven more days. But the more Finn thought about it the more he wanted to be in the shower with the hot blonde teenager. The quarterback couldn't think of a better dude to experiment with if he was ever going to experiment with a boy. "You could take one now and after if you want, but I forgot to tell you the water heating isn't as great up here as it is at home; it gets colder very quick. You can probably take a 10-minute warm shower before it starts getting cold. So you take five and I'll take five. I mean it can probably be a little bit longer than that but still." Finn said and Sam looked at him hoping for him to add something like they could just take a 10 minute shower together but he knew he wouldn't get that response. Sam was really curious to just see him at least naked again. This trip and since Finn asked him to come has made them become closer and the sexual accidents that have happened since that locker room one have just added to it. If you asked either of them last month they would have said no to ever experimenting with the same sex but seeing each other naked and getting to know each other more has changed things.

"Sounds good!" Sam said as he stood up and turned around so Finn wouldn't notice his erection. Teen years are the years for experimentation they both thought to themselves. Finn checked out Sam as he slowly walked out of the room.

"Oh and thanks again for the breakfast." Finn said and Sam stopped walking but did not turn around.

"I owed you. And hell I still do, I'm a very grateful person." Sam said desperately wanting to ask him if they could just experiment with each other once.

"You're good I told you." Finn said.

"Ok. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. I'm excited for the beach today by the way."

"Good me too." Finn smiled as Sam walked through the doorway. Finn looked at his smooth looking bare back as he walked out and looked lastly at his ass. He heard the shower start but a few seconds later he heard Sam scream his name.

"Finn! I forgot to bring in my shampoo and stuff, can you get it it's in my bag?" Sam yelled through the dripping water.

"Sure." Finn yelled back and stood up out of bed, his boner still hanging there. Damn it, the shower was a see through door so this will be awkward… and good for both of them but they both don't know the other wants to experiment. Finn opened the door to the bathroom and Sam was in the shower facing the other way. Damn that boy has a nice ass Finn thought.

"Don't look dude, I mean I know you have already seen it but still. Just put the bag outside the shower door please and thank you." Sam said trying not to turn around and invite his friend in. Finn set it down not taking his eyes off his friend's perfect ass. He couldn't believe he has been having these thoughts; neither of them could but they both really wanted to experiment with each other more than ever. What could be the harm in trying? A lot of people experiment, and if they don't like it then they don't do it again.

"Anything else man?" Finn asked.

Come in here and touch me. Sam wanted to say but didn't, he had to ease Finn into the experimenting idea. "No but thank you." They both sighed lightly and Finn turned away. Sam turned his head over his shoulder and saw the side of Finn's erection as he left the bathroom. The blonde brought his bag in and looked down at his erect penis. "Might as well get rid of you myself." Sam whispered and put soap on his hand and began to jerk off.

Finn did the dishes from his and Sam's breakfast as he waited for the shower. Then he heard the shower being turned off a few minutes later and he went to get ready for the shower. Sam walked out with nothing but a towel around his waist; his hair wet and his abs looking as good as ever.

"It's all yours." Sam said as he smiled at Finn, who still had no shirt on.

"Thanks." Finn smiled awkwardly; he had calmed down since the thoughts a few minutes ago, they both had. Finn took a quick shower and got out to find Sam still in his towel talking on the phone.

"Yeah Quinn, it's very fun here." Sam said and then there was a pause. "Of course I miss you." There was another pause. "Ok talk to you later, bye." Sam said and hung up the phone. He turned around and saw Finn walking in with his towel on. "Oh sorry, Quinn called before I started getting dressed."

"It's ok I was just expecting you to be dressed and out so I could have gotten dressed."

"Well just like yesterday, we can just change with out backs to each other. Sorry about that."

"No it's ok I just don't want it to be more awkward."

"I know some awkward things have happened lately but I think we should stop bringing them up from now on. I know that wasn't you bringing up any of the specific things but still." Sam said. He needed to make him not think of those things as awkward if he had a chance of experimenting with him.

"Couldn't agree more." Finn said. Finn thought to himself about saying they should show each other their dongs one last time and he wanted to but he was sure Sam didn't want to fool around with him because he wanted to stop bringing up the sexual awkwardness.

"Good." Sam smiled at Finn before they both turned around and dropped their towels to the ground. Sam glanced over his shoulder the same time Finn did and they both saw the other peeking. They quickly turned their heads back in embarrassment. But they soon became happy because now they know the other is at least curious. Finn turned around and walked up to behind Sam and wrapped his hand around his friend's growing cock. "Finn?"

"Do you want to try sitting on the bed and jerking each other off? I honestly have been wondering what it felt like to experiment with a boy. Think about it, we are in a house in Florida alone, around a thousand miles from anyone that knows us or anyone that would find out about us, so why not just have a little fun? Don't pretend you don't want it too." Finn whispered seductively into the blonde's ear.

"I fucking do! Just a little experimenting right? A lot of people do this." Sam turned around and smiled. They walked over to Finn's bed and he laid on it first and then Sam hopped on, with Finn's hand on his ass. Sam hesitated for a minute. "Sorry, I haven't had sex at all and you're a boy so it's even more nerve racking."

"This is a first for me too." Finn said and grabbed Sam's wrist and bought it gently to his monster of a cock. Sam slowly put his hand around the big member and shuddered. "How does it feel?"

"Weird… but right. Now you get that hand over here." Sam smiled and grabbed Finn's wrist and pulled it to his cock. The tall teen smiled at his friend as he put his firm hand around trouty's member. They both shuddered and moaned in delight at the feeling. "How does it feel?"

"Like you said, weird because I never pictured myself with a guy ever, but it feels nice because you are the one boy that I want to experiment with."

"You are too!" Sam panted as they began to jerk each other a little faster. They only had their hands on each other's penises as of now; nothing else was touching the other. The feeling Finn's hand bought to Sam was indescribable; Finn felt the same. Minutes went by of them slowly stroking and then speeding up and then slowly stroking again and then speeding up again. "Do you think porn would help us?" Sam whispered in that sexy voice of his.

"I don't know but I really just want to enjoy this experience." Finn panted and then rubbed his other hand down Sam's flawless six-pack. Sam moaned as he felt his friend's second hand caress his chest. The blonde loved that feeling so he decided to caress his friend's chest in return. The touch and the strokes made that indescribably amazing satisfying feeling sweep through both of the teens as they yelled each other's names. Their eyes shut and their bodies twitched as they shot huge loads of cum onto themselves and each other. Sam rested his chin on Finn's shoulder as he shot the last string of cum. "Fuck that was better than I thought it was going to be… and I thought it was going to be amazing."

"But it was better!" Sam panted as he laid on his back next to his tall friend.

"Damn right. Fuck!"

"We shot a lot." Sam moaned.

"Let's just hop in the shower to rinse ourselves off." Finn panted.

"Ok." Sam said and stood up and grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him out of bed onto his feet. They walked naked to the shower and hopped in real quick. They stood under the water looking at each other smiling as the water cleaned the sperm off of their bodies. "Now this is one thing that I never guessed would happen on this trip… or ever. I bet you when you were counting on your fingers this was a first you never guessed we would be doing." They both chuckled.

"Nope but it definitely has a finger now."

"This finger." Sam said as he held his middle finger up as a joke.

"Maybe it deserves two fingers." Finn said and laughed as he held up both of his middle fingers. Sam chuckled at his friend. "But anyway I'm glad we did that! It's an experience that was definitely worth trying."

"Yes it was! Like trying calamari." Sam chuckled.

"Yes!"

"This was better than calamari anyway."

"It sure was." Finn nodded and smiled at his best friend. "Well I say we get out of the shower and go to the beach for a few hours."

"Good plan." Sam nodded as they stepped out of the shower. Sam checking out Finn's wet bare ass as they walked out. Finn turned around and checked his friend's junk out.

"Sorry, I'm still just curious."

"That's what led us to this right? Anyway, now what?" Sam asked as they dried themselves off.

"Now we go to the beach." Finn said. But Sam didn't mean it like that, he meant now what does this mean for them.

Sam chuckled as he began talking. "No, I meant like what does us doing that mean for the future?"

Finn looked up into Sam's eyes and thought about that question. "I mean I liked it but it doesn't mean that we are boyfriends or anything." Finn said still confused a little by the question, he wasn't sure if Sam wanted more or what.

"No no no, I'm not gay at all and that really didn't change anything about that… it's just, is it going to be awkward or are we never mentioning or doing anything like that again?"

"Um well I think we shouldn't bring it up in everyday conversation… especially when we go back to Lima." Sam nodded in agreement. "And I don't think it will be awkward because we both agreed to it and enjoyed it. It was awkward thinking about it beforehand and when we touched and showed each other our dicks but that was because we didn't know the other wanted to experiment. And as for us doing it again… I don't know, if we agree on it again sometime then I'm open for it happening again. But let's not make a regular thing of it; we will just call it more experimenting or something if it happens again."

"Ok sounds good!" Sam said as they left the bathroom with their towels around their waists. Sam couldn't help but notice that he said _if. _He wouldn't mind it happening again but he didn't want it to become an everyday thing. They got ready for the beach in silence, both thinking about what happened this morning.

Finn finally broke the silence. "Have you been to a beach on the ocean?"

"Nope! But I'm excited too. Don't forget to put that on one of your fingers." Sam chuckled and so did Finn. They got changed quickly, taking glances at each other in disbelief of what they just did, but it happened no matter how hard it was to believe. "Dude, can we bring the jet skis to the beach?"

"Yeah totally. Sometimes I even drive them out in the little lake in the back… which by the way you haven't seen, well you might have from the pool but follow me." Finn said and they walked out to the pool then out the screen door from the pool to the backyard. "This is the mini lake; the neighbors don't love when I drive the jet skis out here but I do sometimes. Plus a lot of the neighbors are old people so they are either grumpy about it or they just can't hear well."

"I guess that helps." Sam said as they walked to the edge of the lake. Sam looked at Finn and smiled before attempting to push him in. Finn quickly grabbed Sam's arm before falling all the way and pulled himself up until he was standing inches from his best friend face to face.

After a few seconds of silence and staring into each other's eyes Finn said. "Dude, the lake is not really somewhere we go swimming."

"Ok sorry." Sam muttered still looking into the tall teen's eyes.

"It's ok." Finn muttered still looking into the blonde teen's eyes.

"I think I might be ready for a little more calamari before we go." Sam flirted but Finn didn't quite get what he meant.

"I don't think we bought any home did we?" Finn said and Sam lightly chuckled.

"I don't mean actual calamari, remember when I said what we did in bed earlier was like trying calamari? Well I want to try calamari again." Sam said discreetly and smiled at his best friend.

Finn smiled when he finally got what he meant… he got hard too. They walked back into the pool area where Sam pushed him in. "Dude I though…"

"Right here!" Sam said and jumped in; they were both in their clothes. He stood up in the shallow end in front of Finn.

"Sam, if people walk by out in the back and see us."

"They won't." Sam said and went underwater. Finn felt his pants being un zippered and his hard cock being pulled out. Sam resurfaced and smiled. "Your cock is the only thing out, now take mine out."

Finn still was unsure about this but he liked that Sam was being adventurous. He went under and pulled the blonde's cock out and resurfaced. "There." Finn said and put his hand around Sam's boner as Sam did the same to Finn's.

"We can get in the hot tub and turn the jets on and just pretend we are talking if anyone walks by."

"Ok." Finn smiled as they got out of the pool. Sam turned the jets on as Finn took his pants off and put them behind the hot tub, out of view of a passerby. Finn hopped in the tub excited as Sam turned around and hopped in. Finn grabbed Sam's shorts and pulled them down to his ankles. They just sat side by side and began jerking each other off again, already for the second time that day. "I cannot believe we are doing this again so soon." Finn panted.

"I know but it's amazing and it's fun." Sam panted. "Does it matter if we cum in here? I mean we all know hot tubs are the perfect temperature for sperm to swim around in." They both laughed.

"Yeah! I'll just clean the water later." Finn said. They both moaned quietly as they stroked each other. They went slow for a few rubs and then fast. "Uh Sam, you are amazing at this."

"You are too!" Sam moaned.

Minutes of quiet moans and grunts went by as they remained hard. "Shit!"

"Fuck!" Sam moaned as Finn's hand moved up and down rapidly on his hard dick. "I'm…" Sam moaned so loud so Finn put his fingers into that big mouth. Finn looked down and saw Sam's cum gliding through the hot water. The sight of Sam squirting triggered Finn to do the same.

"Shit I'm about to cu…" Finn moaned and his sperm shot out fast and glided in the water with Sam's. They kept stroking each other as they finished their orgasms. "Two times in like 20 minutes!" Finn panted. Sam sighed in happiness as he climbed out of the hot tub. Sam pulled his shorts up and handed Finn's his as he stepped out.

"Ok now we can go to the beach!" Sam exclaimed. Finn nodded in agreement and they got new clothes on and packed the jet skis in the back of the car, which was a tight fit, and they drove off to the beach.

"Did you bring a book to read? Just to Florida in general." Finn asked on the way there.

"I bought one yeah, I bought it with me now in case I don't want to be in the water but I doubt I will read it."

"Which book?"

"I had to read it this year for summer reading, Looking For Alaska. I liked it a lot so I want to read it again. Do you remember when I told you I'm dyslexic?"

"Yeah."

"I am but I've improved a lot in my life. I'm better right now than I was when I told you that in September. Reading is still tough for me though but my grades have improved and my family is very proud of me; I'm proud of myself."

"I'm proud of you Sam. I know we have had our share of chick flick moments but I'm proud of you for that and how you have evolved at McKinley and as my friend. The sex aside we have become great friends and I'm proud of that. I think you are the best guy friend I've ever had, even counting Puck." Finn said taking glances throughout the talk.

"That means a lot. You are my best friend ever. I know we have only known each other for four months but it feels like longer and you have already made my high school career successful; you got me into the Glee club, you've helped me with football, and you are just a great friend."

"I know guys don't always say half the shit we've said… or done… to each other but I'm glad that we have that kind of bromance where we can; sometimes it's good no matter how much I don't want to admit it in public." Finn said as they both chuckled.

"It is good! I never really had a friendship like this at my old school, I mean that one guy obviously wanted me to suck his cock but we weren't all that close."

"Good because he sounds like a creep. Anyway sounds like a good book, especially if you are reading it again." Finn smiled and Sam smiled back. "And I'm glad your grades are improving… we need you in the New Directions and Football so it would suck if we lost you because you couldn't keep your grades up." Finn joked. "I'm just kidding, well it would suck if we lost you but that's not the only reason you are there. Speaking of Glee club, I have rock band and guitar hero back at the house if you want to play sometime."

"Cool. And it would suck if we lost you too, although we wouldn't have a bad dancer in our midst." Sam laughed. "Oh speaking of that, do you have any of the Just Dance games?"

"Douche bag!"

"Asshole." They both laughed as they pulled into the beach parking lot.

"Ok so obviously we will have to take one jet ski down at a time." Finn said as they both grabbed the first jet ski and unloaded it. Then they went back for the second one and locked the door. "You ready for some jet skiing?"

"Hell yeah!" Sam exclaimed as they got their life jackets on.

"Good, me too. We can't go out to far though." Finn said and Sam nodded. They raced out to as far as they could go smiling and giving each other competitive stares. They raced side by side mostly as they laughed. They were both so happy right now; they were in Florida on vacation with each other. It was great to just get away from Ohio and McKinley High School for a while. Sam especially loved this because he has never been a lot of places and he never expected he would be jet skiing on the Atlantic Ocean with the quarterback and Glee stud Finn Hudson. When he first came to McKinley he was surprised when one of the most popular guys in school asked him about Glee club, but now he was on vacation with him. Finn was also very happy to be in Florida without his family and just with a great buddy. He knew that he couldn't have picked a better person to invite on this vacation with him. Finn stopped so Sam did too. "How was that?"

"So freaking cool! You are freaking awesome Finn Hudson!" Sam said and held his fist out for a bump and Finn bumped him.

"You aren't so bad yourself." Finn said.

"Thanks! It's so peaceful out here!"

"Yeah until a shark attack happens." Finn said awkwardly.

Sam laughed at his friend. "You always know how to make the situation kind of awkward." He said and looked out at the ocean all around him and the beach behind him. "People say Florida is full of old people but I like it anyway so far; nothing is wrong with old people anyway."

"Exactly. It's nice weather and we are going to grow old anyway."

"Yup, but we are young so we don't have to worry about that right now."

"I do. You're a sophomore so it's not imperative that you think about it a lot but next year is my senior year and I don't know what I want to do with my life. I wish life would stop going so fast. And I know it's not going to because it gets faster the older you get." Finn said.

"Damn dude, you got deep quick."

"Sorry, it's just the kind of a thing I worry about it."

"It's fine. I guess I'll worry about it too eventually." Sam said.

"But not right now, sorry, we can get back to enjoying the ocean."

"Without thinking about sharks and growing old?"

Finn chuckled. "Yeah definitely. Although if a shark does come it will probably eat you first when it sees your mouth." Sam opened his mouth wide surprised at what Finn just said, he knew he was joking but still it surprised him. Sam kicked water at Finn who chuckled and kicked water back. Sam started the jet ski and raced in front of Finn and splashed him with the jet ski. Finn started it too and did the same thing. They both circled back to shore with smiles on and the sun shining on them. They sat on the beach for a while and talked and read for hours. Then they put the jet skis in the car and went to a late lunch. "Have you heard of Sonic? It's the place where they serve you your food on roller blades."

"Sounds cool! I've heard of it but I've never been to one."

"Then let's go there for lunch. I'll pay so don't worry about it."

"I can pay." Sam said.

"You do not have to pay for every meal, and you aren't going to, I'm paying for this."

Sam sighed. "Fine."

They pulled up to a parking spot and clicked the button to order. "See it's kind of like a drive thru, you just click the button and order and then they bring the food out on roller blades."

"Welcome to Sonic, what can I get you?" The voice through the intercom asked.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake and a cheeseburger with a side of fries." Finn said.

"I'll have the same except tater tots instead of fries." Sam said. Finn looked at him surprised. "Hey I know that I don't eat this stuff to stay in shape but this is a vacation so I'm letting loose… a little." Sam smiled.

"Will that be all?" The person asked.

"Yes, thank you." Finn said.

A few minutes later the food came out and the girl delivering the food winked at Sam, which made the boys chuckle.

"So dude what's up with the rest of the day? What do you want to do?"

"I know I said no relax days but do you want to just swim and relax outside for a few hours when we get back?"

"Sure!"

When they got home they ate and then Finn sat down in the living room and read while Sam watched some TV in the bedroom. Sam thought about the experimenting they have done and felt himself wanting more. What if he took it to the next step? That could be the way to thank him for this trip. Sam took his laptop out and looked up how to give a boy head, he even watched some videos and found himself getting turned on. He wanted to try sucking Finn even though it's something he never thought he would be doing; well either was the jerking each other off or even jerking off with each other in the room. But Finn deserved it and he liked the experimenting so far so why not try the next step. Sam smiled as he got up to propose the idea to Finn.


	5. Two Boys

_GRAPHIC sex chapter so enjoy and please write a review about this story so far! _

"Hey Finn!" Sam said as he rounded the corner to the living room.

"Hey dude!"

"I think I figured out what I could do to thank you for inviting me." Sam flirted.

Finn looked up with wondering eyes. "What's that?"

"I wanna try giving you a blow job… well I don't want to taste your sperm but I want to try sucking you." Sam came out and said right away. He didn't want to hesitate, he's a young teen boy and he wants to experiment even more with his friend.

Finn sat there shocked that Sam just spat it out like that. "Are you sure?"

"I want to try it but if you don't then it's fine, we both said both of us have to agree on it." Finn didn't say anything, he just smiled and put his book down. He laid his head back on the chaise lounge chair. Sam smiled and grabbed his friend's shorts and pulled them and the underwear down and off. Finn's monster of a cock flung out. Sam continued to smile as he pulled the drapes shut and knelt down and laid the top of his body on the front of the lounger until his face was right in front of Finn's erect penis.

"Just take it slow." Finn whispered. Sam smiled nervously into Finn's eyes. Sam put his right hand around Finn's shaft, which made Finn shudder. Sam puts the tip into his mouth and Finn took his own shirt off so he was lying completely naked. Sam began to put more of the big dick into his mouth, he was sure that he would only be able to fit half of it in without choking it was so big. "I don't want you to choke so you don't have to try to take it all."

Sam kept going, taking the penis inch by inch. He choked a little as he neared the bottom but he wanted to keep going and pleasure his friend. Sam went a little faster down and Finn moaned in pleasure. He didn't know much about deep throat so he only took as much as he could without choking big time. Sam went back up to the head of the cock and used his tongue around the bottom of the head, then he moved his head back down as far as he could go. Finn was absolutely loving this.

"Sam take your clothes off." Finn said.

"No, I want this to be about you." Sam said as he took a break and put his hand around the big dick.

"Please take them off!" Finn begged and pleaded. He was so horny and so happy that they are taking this experimenting to the next level. Nobody was around to ever find out and the whole thing was very innocent, and it felt so damn good to both of them.

"Finn, this is huge."

"I know, but yours isn't that small so…"

Sam chuckled. "No, I meant taking me to Florida, I want to pleasure you so you know how truly thankful I am." Sam smiled up at his friend.

Finn sighed and grabbed Sam's wrists and pulled him up to sit on the lounge chair. Finn looked him in the eyes. "First of all, I know how thankful you are, you tell me a million times a day and you pay for my meals. Second of all, you being naked and me touching you and us touching each other gives me more pleasure than I care to admit to." Finn paused for a few seconds as he looked down. "We are suppose to be straight yet one thing led to another and we are experimenting new things with each other like crazy. I'm not saying we are gay for each other; we are just sexually attracted to each other I guess, enough for us to want to do these things to each other. Remember the day I asked you to come here with me and earlier that day we fell in the locker room and my face basically fell on your junk?" Finn asked and the blonde boy smiled and nodded. "I was disgusted at that moment but that led to this and I'm sitting here naked, I stopped you mid blow job to talk to you about this and I want to tell you that I know you are thankful, and you are more than welcome… I knew that the first time you said thank you." Finn said and paused for a second. "Damn, we just cannot stay away from chick flick mode." They both chuckled.

"So we both agree before we go any further that we aren't gay, it's just something we are enjoying on our brocation." Sam said as he rubbed his friend's member.

"Yeah… we aren't gay… I mean we must have something in us that made us want to even do this but we aren't boyfriends, we are just experimenting." Finn nodded. Sam smiled and took his shirt off and threw it to the ground. Finn smiled and rubbed his hand down Sam's flawless smooth chest. "Stand up!" Finn demanded as he rubbed Sam's abs. Sam smiled and stood up as Finn scooted down lower on the lounge chair. Finn sucked the crotch of Sam's shorts as he held his clothed ass firmly. Sam tilted his head back and moaned in pleasure. The tall teen unbuttoned and pulled down his shorts and then kissed the blonde boy's dick through his underwear. "I don't know anything about blowjobs." Finn said as he looked up into the eyes of Sam.

"I didn't either until I looked up some videos a few minutes ago, but it isn't to hard but like anything you need practice." Sam panted unable to control himself; he wanted his cock to be released now.

"Well then, I think we are going to get perfect at it by the time this vacation is over." Finn flirted and Sam smiled in delight. Sam pulled his underwear down and quickly kicked his shorts and underwear off his ankles. Finn stared at the dick in front of him amazed.

"Just start with the tip in your mouth, dude just do to me what you want a girl to do to you. You are the one that talked me into this so man up and suck." Sam chuckled at his little joke. Finn lightly chuckled but was a little nervous about taking this to the next step, he hadn't been really nervous about the jerking off but this was different, but Sam was right, he did want him naked. Finn put the tip of the smooth dick in his mouth, which already made trouty mouth groan. "Oh shit dude!" He moaned as Finn took the cock a little deeper into his mouth. Finn went a little faster as he got use to it. "You're getting the hang of it." Finn got excited and grabbed the perfect ass of Sam's and moved up on the lounge chair so he was lying on the back and Sam was kneeling over him with his dick in his mouth.

"Thrust!" Finn demanded as he took the cock out of his mouth for a minute. "Pretty much fuck my mouth. You can go as deep as you want, I'm giving you the control." Finn said.

"I'd rather you take it at your own risk and then I can do that if you want." Sam said. Finn instantly grabbed Sam's ass and pushed the whole cock into his mouth. He choked a little and Sam instantly backed out. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah dude, I'm just not use to this yet. But like I said, I want you to fuck my mouth. And can we have less talking during? I just want to have a fun afternoon with you." Finn said as he rubbed Sam's butt cheeks. Sam nodded and scooted back up and put his dick back into his friend's mouth. Sam put his arms on the top of the back of the chair and thrust his hips. Finn grabbed Sam's ass again and pushed him back and forth fairly quickly. Sam moaned loudly at the amazing feel Finn's wet mouth was giving to him. Finn barley choked as he took all seven inches of Sam's delicious cock. Finn released his hold on his ass so Sam thrust fast on his own.

"Finn!" Sam nearly screamed in pleasure. A few seconds of humping Finn's face went by until Sam jumped off of him and laid on the bottom of the lounge chair and sucked Finn's giant dick. Sam wasn't sure he could take that entire long dick in his mouth but he wanted to try since Finn did for him. He slowly took the penis inch by inch into his mouth as Finn squealed in pleasure. Sam choked with only a little more than half in his mouth.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Finn said. Sam gave him a thumbs up and went further.

He kept choking a little but was trying to deep throat the best he could. Seconds later he had the whole dick in and wiggled his tongue around on the dick. Finn squirmed in happiness. Sam slowly went back up the shaft to come up for air. "Sam that was great!" Finn smiled as he rubbed Sam's arms.

"This is all new for me."

"You're doing amazing!"

"If it's ok I don't want you to cum in my mouth."

"We are friends and we are experimenting, we are only doing things you are comfortable with and vice versa. I don't want to taste your cum either." Sam smiled at Finn and licked up and down his shaft. Sam started sucking the cock, but he didn't go all the way down each time, but every once in a while he did and he got better. "You can take a break and fuck my mouth again if you want." Finn panted as he rubbed his hands through Sam's blonde hair. Sam took the long thick dick out of his mouth and stroked it for a couple seconds as he smiled at Finn.

Sam started to go up to Finn's face again but stopped as their cocks brushed against each other. They both moaned as their member's made contact. Sam laid on top of him and grinded back and forth as their arms were wrapped around one another. The blonde teen looked into his friend's eyes. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss a dude, they have done a lot of other things but they haven't kissed. They both wondered how kissing would feel but they almost instantly erased it from their minds because they felt a kiss was more romantic then sexual and they aren't looking for romance, they are looking for physical pleasure. After seconds of rubbing up against each other Sam knelt up over Finn again and began face fucking him again. Finn spanked Sam's ass as he humped him, which made the blonde boy go crazy and moan. "Smack it again!" Sam commanded and Finn smacked it with both hands. "Oh shit Finn, I'm about to…" Sam said and quickly backed out before he released his load. "Let's get you ready." Sam panted and went back down and sucked that big dick. He went quickly but not all the way down each time. He stopped and jerked it as he licked up and down the shaft. Sam knelt up and took both of their cocks into his hand and stroked quickly and then slowly and alternated between the speeds. Finn sat up a little and caressed the perfect body in front of him as they both let out a groan. Sam continued stroking the two cocks until they were getting dry. Sam bent down and sucked the goodness that is Finn Hudson's penis. Finn licked his hand and scooted down a little and grabbed his friend's penis to stroke it. Sam stroked the dick as he looked into Finn's eyes again.

"Uh Sam!" Finn moaned. Sam scooted back up and took hold of both penises again and stroked them quickly. "Moan my fucking name as you cum!"

"Finn!" Sam moaned loudly.

"Sam!" Finn moaned back loudly. Suddenly the feeling went through them, the feeling of bliss and pure pleasure. Their bodies jerked almost in sync with each other as they yelled each other's names. Sam shot his load first, his cum squirted out of him like water out of a squirt gun and he shot all over Finn's chest. The feel of the warm sticky liquid made Finn's orgasm arrive; he shot his load high into the air as he moaned and it all landed back on his own chest. Sam kept stroking Finn to get more little drops out but Finn eventually had to beg him to stop. "That my friend was amazing." Finn panted. "But I gotta shower." He chuckled as he began to stand up.

Sam stared at Finn's bare ass as he walked away. This wasn't wrong, it was just sex. They are teen boys, they are getting sex from each other so why stop it or limit it; they aren't going to fall in love of even look at each other in a romantic way… it's just sex with a buddy. He's not saying that they will have sex all the time but whenever they are horny and need a helping hand on this vacation, why not? "Finn!" Sam said as he stood up, his softening dick flapping around as he stood and walked closer to him.

"Yeah?" Finn asked without turning around.

"Mind if I join you? I mean I'm kind of sweaty." Sam said.

"Sure." Finn said barely thinking about it. They went to the shower, turned it on and climbed in with each other. They stood face to face under the hot steamy water, letting it rinse off the sweat and sperm from the naked bodies.

Sam grabbed Finn's shoulders and turned him around and began giving him a message. He stepped forward until his dick was touching the rim of Finn's ass. He massaged his shoulders as Finn closed his eyes in delight. Sam stepped even further up and put one arm around Finn's chest and the other hand stroked his tall friend's member. Sam's touch made Finn already get hard again. "How does that feel?" Sam whispered into his ear.

"Amazing!" Finn whispered back. Sam smiled and backed up and grabbed the soap and started soaping Finn's back off, lightly messaging it. As he got down to his butt he lightly gripped each butt cheek with his respective hand, which made Finn moan in pleasure. Sam crouched down and messaged his legs with the soap, wrapping his hands all the way around, soaping each and every inch of the tall set of legs. Without warning Sam quickly stood to his feet as his hands stroked up Finn's tall body. He grabbed Finn's shoulders again and turned him back around to face him. The blonde teen put both of his hands on the front of Finn's shoulders and messaged down his chest. "You're going to make me cum just by doing this!" Finn panted and Sam chuckled.

"Well this is to tell you how much I appreciate you. Without you, my winter break would have been lame." Sam whispered and crotched down again so his friend's dick was right in front of his mouth. Sam breathed his warm breath on it, which made Finn shutter in joy. Sam wiggled his tongue on the hole of the penis to tease his friend.

"Sam." Finn moaned and grabbed his cock and slapped Sam's face with it. "That's for being a damn tease." Sam stood up, the face slap was unexpected and it kind of hurt at first but at the same time it was hot.

"Dude your junk his huge, that kind of hurt." Sam said.

"You deserved it!" Finn smiled. "But sorry." He said and put his hand on the mark on Sam's face.

"I know I was a tease but I was making you feel good. Now get down on your knees so I can give you a cock slap." Sam demanded with a grin. Finn sighed and knelt down. Sam took his own cock and gave Finn a good clock in the face. Sam was smaller then him and his face was firmer so he could take it better. Sam swung his cock at his face again and clocked him the other way. Finn smiled although it hurt a little. Sam grabbed Finn's arms and pulled him back up to his feet. Trouty continued soaping him off; he rubbed the soap onto each long arm as Finn moaned. Sam then took the soap and began to stroke Finn's cock. "You're going to soap me off after you squirt all over me." Sam put his mouth really close to his ear and whispered. The soap worked as lube so well and made Finn love the feeling of being jerked off under the hot and steamy water.

"I can't believe we are going at it again." Finn whispered.

"Well just you are going to cum right now, I want to show you how much I appreciate you."

"Thank you but you can cum again."

"No dude, now stop talking, I'm really enjoying all this sexual stuff with you." Sam said and put the soap on the ground and continued jerking him off. Sam slapped Finn's ass with his free hand. "Yeah! Squirt your load all over me." Sam moaned and smacked his ass again, even harder this time. He spanked it a third time, even harder then the first two times. Finn moaned loudly as he felt himself getting closer. Sam took his other hand and cupped his friend's ball sack and stroked it a little.

"Sam I'm so close." Finn muttered.

"Yeah?!" Sam moaned and slapped his ass again. He stroked as fast as he could and slapped the ass again, which made Finn go crazy and moan loudly as he felt that amazing feeling again. As Finn squirted Sam pointed the cock up and down so his load would land all over his body. Finn panted as he released every last drop as he rested his head on Sam's head.

"Holy fuck Sam you have gotten better at that." Finn moaned. "Now turn around." Finn demanded and Sam did. Finn began to massage Sam's shoulders and back. Finn wasn't that horny anymore since he just squirted but he wanted to wash off Sam well like he had done to him.

"Thanks. If you want you can get out and I can wash myself." Sam said. "I know you are not horny."

"It's not about that at the moment, you soaped me off so I'll soap you off." Finn said and picked the soap up. "We both give each other a good time down here. I know it's gay but we crossed that bridge a while ago weather we admit or not. I'm not saying we are gay, just doing things with each other isn't totally straight like we said earlier. So I'll soap you off because I don't want to keep you hanging and then after we get dressed we can decide if we want to ever do anything like this again." Finn said as he started soaping the hot blonde teen's back.

"Sounds like a plan."

"We should probably get rid of that boner while we are in here too. Don't worry about thanking me, you do that enough with the word thank you like I've said."

"How about I'll jerk myself off while you soap me. I know it's tough because you're not horny enough." Sam whispered.

"It's fine, but if you want to jerk yourself off that's good too." Finn said and began messaging Sam's ass with the soap. Sam started jerking himself off as Finn cleaned him.

"Damn I'm already almost ready." Sam moaned several seconds later.

"Cum all over the shower!" Finn moaned trying to turn Sam on more. Finn turned him around and soaped his perfect abs and knelt down and soaped his legs.

As Finn stroked his legs Sam felt that indescribable feeling sweep through him. "Finn, I'm gonna cum on your head if you don't… uhhhh." Sam released his cum and most of it landed in Finn's hair. Finn cupped Sam's balls and slapped his ass hard as he shot. Finn stood up and soaped Sam's arms as the hot water rinsed his hair of the sperm. "Sorry dude." Sam apologized as Finn cleaned his hands.

"It's ok, we still need to shampoo each other anyway." Finn said and squeezed Sam's cock hard with soap on his hands. Sam squealed because he was still very sensitive. Finn pushed him out from under the water and grabbed shampoo. They both put the shampoo on their hands and massaged it into each other's hair. They had their eyes closed as they felt the other's hands massage their hair while enjoying the warmness of the shower and the dripping hot water flowing off of their naked bodies. Their horniness did some crazy things, they did things they didn't even know they knew how to do or never expected to ever do. But that was the best part of this agreement; enjoying each other sexually away from anyone they knew.

Finn grabbed Sam's wrists and backed up under the water and let the suds drip down their sexy bodies. Finn turned off the water, they stepped out, dried themselves off, and put towels around their waist. "We can talk about this soon, what is means." Sam said as they left the bathroom.

"Yeah… and thank you." Finn said.

"Yeah… thank you too." Sam said. Maybe they did too much because they both felt the awkwardness but they would talk about it and get it sorted out and see where the other stands, but the important part is they had fun and they have had fun on this vacation in general.

"So, what do you want to do with the rest of the day slash night?" Finn asked.

Sam decided not to care about the sex or the talk and just enjoy the now and this brocation. "As long as I'm hanging with my bro I have no problem with where we go." Sam smiled at Finn who smiled back because he no longer felt there was awkwardness. Just two boys experimenting with each other, just two boys getting sex from one another, just two boys enjoying each other's company, just two boys… on a brocation.


	6. What Happens in Florida

'**Wo! I feel good, I knew that I wouldn't of, I feel good, I knew that I wouldn't of.' **Sam and Finn sung as they played guitars in Rock Band 3. ** 'So good, so good, I got you!' **They sung into the microphones as they stood pushing their backs at each other like rockers.** 'Wo! I feel nice, like sugar and spice, I feel nice, like sugar and spice.' **They both banged their heads back and forth as they walked away from each other while singing. **'So nice, so nice, I got you. When I hold you in my arms I know that I can do no wrong, and when I hold you in my arms, my love won't do you no harm and I feel nice, like sugar and spice, I feel nice, like sugar and spice.' **They did the head-banging thing towards each other this time as they attempted not to laugh at each other.** 'So nice, so nice, I got you!' **They finished by falling to their knees while facing each other and pretended they were playing the guitars professionally and played them like a rock star would on their knees; bending back far and rocking forward. The song ended and the teens fell to the floor laughing.

"That was the best we have done on this game since we started an hour ago." Sam said through his chuckles.

"Yes it was. What makes it so much cooler is we can both sing and dance!" Finn chuckled as they were both lying on their backs on the floor trying to catch their breath. Sam paused and didn't say anything in hopes that Finn was joking about the dance part.

"Yeah, it is cool that we can both sing." Sam said and Finn waited for him to say dance too but knew he wasn't going to. "Dude I'm sorry but you're not the best dancer. I know I'm no Mike or Brittany but you aren't really good."

"I know, it's fine. I've accepted that for the most part." Finn said and patted Sam's shoulder before standing up. He held his hand out for Sam and helped him up. "We both got 89% on this song for guitar and I got 95% for singing and you got 97%, wow we are pretty good."

"Yeah we are, but I think it's time to discuss the elephant in the room." Sam said.

"That's Kurt's, we needed a place to keep it so we stored it in the closet here, he won it at a carnival last year." Finn said and opened the closet to show Sam the big stuffed elephant.

"Not that. We need to have the talk now."

"Sam, didn't your parents talk to you about that?" Finn asked, he was only saying all this to mess with him, he knew exactly what they needed to talk about; the sex.

"No they haven't, I would remember them telling me what to do if I ever have sex with one of my friends that's a guy." Sam played along and they both lightly chuckled. "To start us out, I did enjoy the stuff we have done today and last night."

"Me too! But I think we keep jumping around the question is it gay. And I've said yes we have something inside us that isn't 100% straight because we wouldn't even think about experimenting if it was."

"I know. But I mean the way I see it is, who are we hurting? We are far away from our family and friends and we are young boys, we like sex, I'm not saying every boy falls under the stereotype but we do. I mean also not every boy wants to have sex with another boy but we are horny young men so as long as we both keep agreeing to it and are safe, why not continue for the remainder of this vacation. If you are ok with that of course." Sam said.

Finn thought for a few seconds, he had no problem with that but he didn't want to seem too anxious. "I'm more than ok with that. So we are like friends with benefits?"

"Yeah I guess. I wouldn't mind if Mila Kunis was my friend with benefit." Sam said and chuckled.

"That movie was funny! And I wouldn't mind that either."

"She's such a hot babe."

"I know." They both laughed.

"So just sex, I mean I didn't have any intentions to do more because I'm not gay."

"Just sex." Finn agreed. "So off that I have some suggestions for what we can do tonight. We can go to the club a few minutes away… it's just a dance club, sorry not a strip club… we are both too young for that."

"Aw man." Sam said.

"Hey you said it yourself that you have Quinn so you didn't want to go to a strip club."

"Well what am I going to do at a dance club, dance with you? I thought we said we weren't gay." Sam chuckled.

"We can dance at the club with other people. Ok anyway then we can rent a movie and order food and just relax the rest of the night."

"Ok sounds good." Sam said.

"Let's play a little more of Rock Band though." Finn said and Sam agreed.

They played another hour of Rock Band, playing some songs from all three of the Rock Bands. Then they went to the mall just to kill time until they were ready to go to the nightclub.

"Ok, I've never been here so I don't know how it will be, I just thought it would be fun." Finn said and smiled at Sam.

"Yup!" Sam said. He was really nervous that people might think they are gay because they were two boys coming to a club together. It's a club for teens but still, teens are really judgmental.

"Dude I can see the nervous seeping through your skin, nobody is going to think anything. Dudes go to clubs all the time to hit on girls together. And plus you're a good dancer, you're better then me."

"An elephant can be better then you." Sam joked.

Finn laughed and then whispered into Sam's ear. "At least we know I have the trunk of the elephant." Sam chuckled but turned red.

"Dude, don't do that again, that was pretty corny. I know we agreed to have sex sometimes but still." Sam tilted his head back and whispered to Finn as they got closer to the entrance. They went into the club and danced for a while, just with random people but Sam was not dancing with any girls.

"C'mon dance with girls." Finn yelled over the music.

"You may be single but I'm not." Sam yelled over the music.

"Quinn's a cheater." Finn yelled trying to see the dark comedy in it but Sam didn't laugh.

"That's not funny dude, how would you like it if I said you know all about cheaters seeing that Quinn and Rachel cheated on you with Puck."

"But you did say it and I obviously know that but I was just trying to joke about it."

"Whatever, I just don't wanna mess this up with Quinn. Did you know she's my first girlfriend? Not just because I went to an all boys' school but just because I always felt like I wasn't hot or cool."

Finn was surprised to hear this, not that he didn't have a girlfriend but him always thinking he isn't handsome or hot. Sure sometimes he's not cool but he is good looking.

Suddenly, to prove Finn's point, a boy who looked about 17 walked over to Sam and Finn. "Hey. So what are you boys doing tonight?" He flirted.

"Um well we are going to go home later and watch a movie." Finn said, not realizing he was flirting. He wasn't a flamboyant gay but he was gay, Finn just couldn't tell; but Sam could.

"What movie?" The boy asked.

"Um we aren't sure yet." Finn said.

"But we aren't gay!" Sam said as he set his hands on Finn's shoulders.

"Damn, I wouldn't have minded being in between you two. I especially wouldn't mind getting rammed by you hot stuff." The boy said as he checked out Sam. Finn chuckled under his breath and Sam started to become very uncomfortable. "Well my name is John." He said.

"Cool." Sam said and grinded up against a girl that was near him to prove he was straight to John. The girl was out having fun so she did not mind him grinding on her.

"I'm Courtney!" The girl said.

"I'm Sam but I'm not looking for a relationship, a dude was just hitting on me and I wanted him to know I'm straight."

"Well in that case." Courtney said and grabbed Sam's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. At first he was intrigued because she was hot but then he thought about Quinn and stopped her from kissing him.

"Thank you but I have a girlfriend."

"Oh… well I'm glad to see a boy that wouldn't cheat on his girlfriend. My ex just cheated on me. I caught him fucking some dirty whore in my parents' car." Courtney said disgusted as Sam just wondered how that happens.

"Can I ask how that happens?" Sam said, still dancing with Courtney.

"Yeah. So when two people get horny the boy inserts his…"

"No I get that, how the hell were they in your parents' car?"

"It was my sister. She's 16 and she snuck into my parents' car with my boyfriend, who thought I wasn't going to be home from work for another half hour. My sister is such a little slut, at least she learned her lesson because my ex knocked her up."

"Wow. I'm glad I used you to ward away a gay man because that is an interesting story." Sam smiled.

"Thanks. And I got back at her, I slept with her best friend Larry and then slept with this jock she has a huge crush on. And now I'm here looking to screw someone, and I really want you. You're like really hot." Courtney said and he stared at her in shock. "I'm kidding, I'm a virgin. I flirted with Larry and that jock though."

"So is your sister keeping the baby? I only ask because the girl I'm with was pregnant."

"No and my ex isn't around anymore anyway."

"Oh really what happened?"

"He ran away with my aunt." She said and Sam stared at her waiting for her to say that she was kidding but she didn't.

"Wow, that sucks! Well, thanks for entertaining me and helping me. Just so you know something about me, I'm here in Florida for the first time with my friend on a brocation." Sam said as Finn came over.

"That guy gave me his number." Finn said as he showed it to Sam and then threw it on the ground.

"And is this your bro?" Courtney asked smiling.

"Yes, this is Finn. Finn this is Courtney." Sam introduced them to each other. "Shit, John is coming back."

"You guys can both grind up against me." Courtney said and Sam grinded on her from behind as Finn did on her front. John saw them and grinned and then walked away. "Oh God you guys are both hot! And hi Finn nice to meet you… I see your little friend is happy to meet me… well your not so little friend." Courtney said and Finn backed up embarrassed at his erection. "You can keep grinding up against me." She flirted.

"Thanks Courtney but I think he's gone. And just so you know there isn't anything wrong with being gay, we just aren't so we really didn't want him flirting with us. But good luck with your life and thanks again." Sam said.

"C'mon guys let me buy you a drink. I mean I'd like to think I have more class than to just let you two grind up against me and not give you anything in return."

"Aren't you like 18?" Finn asked.

"Yes but I have a fake ID." Courtney smiled and held up her fake ID.

"Thanks but we can't drink unless we are at the house." Sam said.

"Technically you are at da house, that's the name of da club."

"One second Courtney." Finn said and pulled Sam to the side. "We only live once Sam and we could add this to our finger count thingy."

"And then when your parents find out about it they are going to give us this finger." Sam said and stuck his middle finger up.

"What happens in Florida stays in Florida. And I'm responsible, the lovely girl is going to buy us one drink and one drink only. And I will be giving her the money because she helped us out… and I'm a gentleman." Finn smiled.

"Finn no. I don't want to disobey your parents after they have given me this opportunity. You wanted to try this club, there we've tried it, let's go and rent a movie and not do something stupid."

"We've been here for like five minutes."

"I do want alcohol, not a lot but it's something that I'd much rather do at home. She's a very nice girl, with a very soap opera life but I don't want to do anything else with her, I don't want to lose Quinn."

"Shut up about her dude. This is a brocation, I didn't invite you here to hear you complain about Quinn; the only time I've ever talked about Rachel is when we both talked about how it sucked together. But I don't want to talk about our exes or our girlfriends, I want to be far away from Lima, that's one of the reasons I love it here. I don't think of myself as a Lima loser here."

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. He knew Finn was right. "What happens in Florida…"

"Stays in Florida!" The two boys said in unison and walked back over to Courtney.

"Hey guys, how about that drink?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm buying, you just need to actually go up with my money and buy us any drink you want and then two for us. But we are only having one." Finn said and handed her money.

"I'll be right back." She smiled and walked away.

"Well we won't be here!" Finn said and smiled at Sam. "You were right, it's not responsible to do this and I don't want you doing anything you don't want to do. Let's go rent a movie." Finn said and patted Sam on the back.

"Thank you. That's really cool of you, but we can stay for one drink it's fine."

"Dude, we don't even know this girl. I mean I know relationships start like this sometimes and she seems nice and all but this isn't either of ours' scene. I just thought it be fun to try something different."

"And so far it's worked." Sam said talking about the sex. "And dancing is fun but this club is a bit to fun if that makes sense."

"Let's go." Finn said and patted Sam's back again as they went towards the exit. Sam thought for a second.

"Stop. It's not fair to Courtney. She already has trust issues with boys. Let me at least go say thank you."

"Fine, I'll go get the car." Finn half smiled as Sam went to the bar.

"Hey Courtney. Finn and I have to go. Keep the money but you don't need to spend it on the drinks. I'm sorry for that and that horrible ex of yours. Thank you for letting us grind up against you tonight, yes you share a lot more than you should off the bat but you seem like a great girl. Thanks for almost buying us drinks too." Sam smiled.

"Sam, I don't ever do this but do you want to go back to my place?"

"Courtney. I have Quinn and I like her a lot. And like you said, it's good I don't cheat. Think about how much it hurt you; I'm never going to hurt Quinn like that. But you did teach me that I can have a girlfriend and still have fun, I mean I needed to dance with you so John wouldn't hit on me but still, in the ten minutes I was here I had a really good time. And no offense but Finn and I realized that these kinds of clubs aren't really for us; but it's an experience just like Florida is for me. Well bye Courtney, thanks again."

"Goodbye Sam, I hope I can eventually find a boy as loyal as you, one that won't cheat on me with my sister, mom, aunt, or dad." Courtney said and Sam looked at her weird. "That's a different story, one of my exes fell in love with my dad."

"I don't know how anyone could turn gay while dating you." Sam chuckled as they both blushed. "But you will find someone." Sam said and left. He got into the front seat smiling as Finn drove off.

"What are you all smiley about?" Finn asked.

"Courtney. You and her taught me that I could have a girlfriend and still have fun in clubs. And thank you for doing that, not getting a drink because you knew I wasn't ok with it."

"To be honest I was just trying to be cool. You're so good at it."

"Finn, you're awesome, remember when you came up to me in September and asked me about Glee club, I felt honored because you are the quarterback; you're the cool one. We really need to get working on that self-esteem of yours. And you said it yourself; my impressions aren't as cool as I think they are."

"Fine, but you were hit on by more girls this trip… and ever."

"But you were hit on by girls too… and a guy gave you his number." Sam chuckled.

"And he said he wanted to give me a cream pie, I never had one but pies are good." Finn said and Sam laughed. "What?"

"Um he probably didn't mean an actual pie. A cream pie is when a man ejaculates into his partner's ass and the sperm seeps out." Sam said.

"Oh wow." Finn said and blushed.

"Um I'm not ready for it yet but maybe sometime this vacation I'll let you cream pie me." Sam flirted with Finn. Finn gulped as he heard Sam say that.

"Well… we don't have to do anal sex if you aren't ready because that actually might mean we are gay." Finn said although he had a boner. They had already sucked each other so they left experimenting and went into gay mode but still, Finn did not want to become gay; neither of them did.

"I think we passed that this morning. I mean I'm not saying we are gay, I'm saying, like we've said before, that straight boys don't do this. And if you do decide you want to put it inside me, just think about the fingers we could add for the new things. I'm pretty sure that would deserve at least two." Sam said and then leaned in and whispered the rest into Finn's ear. "The two fingers you are going to stick up my hole to make sure I'm ready for your large penis in my ass."

Finn gulped again and moaned. He felt as if he could cum without any contact to his penis.

"Think about the mailman!" Sam chuckled. After several seconds Sam spoke again. "Thanks Finn! I like it so much!"

"Sam, you tell me a hundred times a day that you love it here and you thank me all the time, I know you like it, please stop telling me every other minute."

"I meant the sex. I know it's not manly on a number of levels but I'm so happy that I got to experiment with a boy, it feels amazing, better then I ever thought it would. I mean I use to be disgusted by the thought, not that there is any thing wrong with being gay; I mean obviously I'm in Glee and accepting of everyone and Kurt is cool so I have no problem with homosexuality. But I'm straight and doing it with another dude isn't appealing no matter what my views are. But then we started this thing and my mind has changed. And here is the real girly part, I couldn't have picked a better boy to experiment with, and actually you are the only boy that I would ever do it with." Sam said, never making eye contact with Finn as he made his speech.

Finn paused for a few seconds and thought about it. He agreed with Sam completely, he was surprised that even Sam made him want to experiment. Sam felt the same way, when they first started, he was shocked at how much he liked it. "I feel the exact same way." Finn said.

"Good. But we aren't fooling around tonight, I'm looking forward to just watching a movie or two since we left the club much earlier then planned." Sam said.

"I'm looking forward to that too." Finn said. A few minutes later they pulled into Blockbuster. They were in there for about ten minutes picking out some new releases. They rented The Other Guys and Step Up 3D. They wanted to see The Other Guys but they only rented Step Up 3D because it was a dance movie and they wanted to see if anyone in New Directions were better dancers than anyone in the movie.

When they got home Finn began to put Step Up 3D in when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and when he saw Rachel's name and picture show up he sighed. "Hello." Finn said angrily.

"Hey Finn, how's your vacation?" Rachel asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Good, how's yours?" Finn played along.

"Good. Listen I'm sorry…"

"Don't! Rachel you really hurt me. I couldn't believe you would do that to me, let alone with Puck, the same boy Quinn cheated on me with… and got pregnant from. I don't need you wallowing over me. I need space, what happened at the Christmas tree place was a mistake and I shouldn't have led you to believe that I could ever forgive you that quickly. I was enjoying my vacation but when I saw your name show up on the screen I remembered how much you hurt me and I became sad again. Please don't call again. Like I said and will continue to say, you really hurt me."

"And I'm apologizing for the hundredth time. I'm so so sorry."

"I'm sorry too! Enjoy the rest of your vacation, I sure will be." Finn said and hung up.

Sam walked in and noticed how sad Finn was. "Are you ok dude? Who was that?"

"Rachel. Apologizing for the millionth time. It hurts me every time I'm reminded of it, if I can even get it out of my head. It has been out of my head this vacation though but now I'm thinking about it again."

"Well, how about we watch The Other Guys first so you can laugh and forget about her? And let's take your advice and not talk about our love lives or talk to them. For the rest of the vacation it's us… and our parents when we call them but only us while we are here."

"Yeah that's a deal. Thanks but sometimes I feel like she's just going to come to Florida and come here to talk." Finn said and the doorbell rang. "Sam tell me that's not her." Finn sighed.

"It's not." Sam chuckled. "Remember I ordered pizza while we were in Blockbuster?"

"Oh yeah." Finn muttered as he switched out Step Up for The Other Guys.

Sam answered the door and paid for the pizza and pop and bought it in. "Now we can start the party." Sam said and saw Finn sitting on the couch staring into space with a frown on his face. "Dude. I'm really sorry. It sucks so much."  
Sam sighed. He really didn't know how to make Finn feel better, well he did but they promised no fooling around tonight. He sighed again and looked over at the mini bar. He grabbed the pop and put that away and took out a couple beers. "We are in for the night so let's have some alcohol." Sam said and handed Finn a beer.

"Thanks." Finn said as he shot Sam a half smile.

"Finn, what do you want to do? You went from being happy to depressed. If you don't want to watch a movie that's fine."

"No. Let's watch a movie." Finn said and grabbed Sam's beer and put them back. "But we are going to have pop and pizza and hang out and watch this movie completely sober. I'll forget about Rachel soon enough." Finn said and poured them both some pop and started the movie. Sam couldn't help but look at Finn throughout the movie to make sure he was laughing at the funny parts and to just make sure he was happier. And Sam smiled because he could tell Finn was happier. They had a lot of fun watching the movie, eating pizza, and drinking pop and laughing at all the funny parts. "That was a good movie!" Finn said as the credits began to roll.

"Yeah it was! Will Ferrell is so funny in a lot of movies!"

"Yeah, I got Step Brothers for Christmas. And this shirt actually."

"Nice!" Sam said as his smile began to disappear.

"What? You're mad you won't be able to rip this shirt?" Finn joked.

"No, never mind, let's just watch the next movie." Sam said and faked a smile.

"Dude seriously. What's wrong, you just went from very happy to depressed?"

"Nothing Finn." Sam said and got up to put Step Up in. Finn grabbed his arm and sat him back down.

"What is wrong?"

Sam sighed and was trying not to cry. "My parents got horrible news this Christmas time." Sam started and froze.

"Sam, I'm here for you. What was the news?"

"My dad's job is in jeopardy. So many of his coworkers are getting laid off or even fired. Not all of them are even bad workers and my dad knows that he's in trouble. And when you mentioned Christmas it reminded me of that because he was told he was in danger of being laid off just a couple days before Christmas. And this is more for Stacey and Stevie but they didn't even get presents this year. My parents did buy us all presents but when they found out that news they returned all of them… well I returned them. My mom has been frantically looking for a job while my dad is looking for a part time job just in case. But one of the many things that sucks is Stacey and Stevie didn't get a real Christmas. I'm not saying gifts are what Christmas is about but for a kid, their eyes sparkle when they look at the tree Christmas morning with all the presents underneath. We also didn't even have a real Christmas dinner, we have to save all the money we can now." Sam said and began to cry. Finn couldn't even try to be happy after hearing this; and he also didn't know what to say. "We are going to lose the house and we are going to be homeless. I'm most scared for Stacey and Stevie, they are young and nobody deserves this but they don't especially." Sam said trying not to cry anymore. Finn held his arms out and Sam rested his face on Finn's shoulder with their arms around each other.

"That sucks so much. I'm so sorry. Everything is going to be ok." Finn said as he stared at the blank TV shocked about what he just heard. He held his blonde friend in his arms, not romantically just like friends comforting each other. Boys don't usually do this but this matter called for it. Sam cried hysterically into Finn's shoulder for a long time until he finally lifted up his head.

"And to be honest, one of the reasons I'm so thankful to be here is because I wanted to go somewhere so I could take a break from the shit going on at home. I almost forget about that crap here, not fully, but almost. Another reason is because I would never be able to do a trip like this on my own, and now it seems I never will be able to. You and your family paying for this was the best thing, when you asked me to come, I didn't know anything about my dad's job being in danger but when I found out my parents still insisted I go. I told them that I wasn't going to go but they said no you are going, you deserve to have as much fun as you can until our lives get harder. That's why also I'm so eager to pay for our meals, because I don't want to think that I don't have money, at least not yet. My parents wanted to thank you for your hospitality, even after they got the news so they sent some money with me to pay for those meals. I've been trying to get a job too but we don't have the best economy but I've applied as a pizza delivery boy at a few places, a cashier, really anything in case I have to be a big support for myself and my family. It broke my heart when Stacey and Stevie woke up Christmas morning and they found out Santa didn't bring them anything. At first I kept a few of their presents to give them on Christmas morning but then all I could think about was the future so I returned them too." Sam said as he wiped some of his still flowing tears away.

"Wow, you're not paying for anything else here. Take the rest of the money they sent with you home and use it. And next time, don't sacrifice some things just so you can thank me. Wow, my thing with Rachel isn't even a quarter as bad as what you are going to be facing. I'm so sorry, but I'm glad this calms you down."

"The Rachel thing does suck though and you have every right to be upset about it and thank you for your help but this is one of the reasons I didn't want to tell you this yet, because I didn't want to put a damper on our brocation. So let's not mope around and let's just enjoy it here while we are away from our family and friends."

"Ok, but I want you to know that I am here for you whenever you want to talk. But I am all for forgetting about our home lives because it is making you happy."

"Thank you Finn, and it was pretty gay but thank you for holding me while I cried."

"I know dudes never do that unless it's like a dad son relationship but you needed that, no matter who it was coming from. It wasn't all that straight but you're in a bad place and I'm glad to be there for you bro." Finn said and smiled as he held his fist out for a bump. Sam smiled and bumped his fist as he looked into his best friend's eyes. Suddenly they both forgot about their troubles they just discussed and their hearts began to flutter. They thought about what they thought about earlier, kissing each other on the lips. They both just got closer with each other and they felt the urge to kiss each other. Sam began to lean in an inch as Finn did the same; they closed their eyes as their lips were about to meet. Their lips were about an inch apart when they were interrupted by the doorbell. They both sighed as they continued looking into each other's eyes.

"Who could that be? I didn't order anymore pizza." Sam said as he chuckled and Finn chuckled back.

"I'll get it, don't worry, from now on nothing about our home life is going to ruin this vacation." Finn said and patted Sam's knee as he stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and was shocked at who was on the other side smiling. "Quinn!" Finn said shocked. Sam heard her name and walked to the door and was surprised to see her as well.

"Quinn!" Sam said as Quinn smiled at him and then he noticed another person standing with her. That person walked up a little farther into the light and Sam recognized her. "Courtney?!"


	7. Rapids

"What are you two doing here? And Courtney, how do you know Quinn?" Sam asked.

"Let us in and we will explain Sam." Quinn said. "And good to see you too." Courtney and her walked in and Quinn kissed Sam.

Courtney walked up to Finn and tried to give him a kiss. "No, that's not happening." Finn said.

"Sorry, I just thought since they kissed we should." Courtney said.

"Yeah it's not the same." Finn said.

"Ok sorry. Anyway Quinn and I went to cheerleading camp together every year when we were younger." Courtney said.

Sam thought for a second. "Wait Quinn, did you have Courtney flirt with me to see if I would cheat on you?"

"No but you didn't so that's good."

"But why did you come to Florida? You're not stalking me are you?" Sam asked.

"And I thought Rachel was going to." Finn said.

"No, I've been planning to visit Courtney over winter break for months. But I thought while I was here I would surprise you Sam. Courtney lives about 40 minutes away in Fort Lauderdale and I just got in an hour ago."

"Cool, so Courtney you went right from a nightclub to pick her up at the airport?" Sam asked.

"Yes and about that. Quinn told me about you and sent me a picture weeks ago. She also told me you were in Florida and that she was going to surprise you and then I saw you at the nightclub and I thought I would make sure you were a faithful boyfriend so I paid this straight guy to pretend he was gay and hit on you so you would use a girl to make sure he knew you were straight. Then I acted all slutty, which by the way all of that stuff I told you about my ex boyfriend and my sister and my dad and my uncle was true. I moved away because my family was so dysfunctional, and I yelled at my sister and I told her I hated her, after I called her a slut and my parents got really mad at me so I left. I transferred schools and I live on my own."

"Where did you live before?" Finn asked.

"Lima, Ohio." Courtney said and the boys looked at her weird. "Sam you weren't there and Finn you probably don't remember me but I went to McKinley. And no boys I wasn't in the Glee club, Mr. Ryerson felt up my boyfriend and I didn't want to be in the Glee club anyway."

"Damn, everyone feels up your boyfriends but you." Sam said.

"I know, but I'm glad I moved here."

"I can't believe I don't remember you at McKinley." Finn said.

"Well I was a little bit more shy."

"Not at cheerleading camp she wasn't." Quinn smiled at Courtney as she smiled back. "So Sam, are you surprised that I'm here?"

"Yes! It's the most surprised I've been while here." Sam said and then thought for a second. "Well it was one of the most surprising things here." Sam quickly glanced and smiled at Finn who smiled back. "But why didn't you tell me this morning on the phone?"

"Do you know what a surprise it?" Courtney asked.

"You obviously do thanks to all your boyfriends." Courtney rolled her eyes. "But still Quinn, I wish you would have told me." Sam said.

"Do you not want me here?" Quinn asked. Sam wanted to say he didn't want her here but that would be horrible. He wanted a vacation with Finn and not anyone else from Lima.

"Of course I want you here. You two go wait out on the porch and Finn and I will bring out some drinks." Sam said and kissed his girlfriend. Quinn and Courtney went out to the porch as Finn and Sam went to the kitchen. "I don't want them here."

"I don't either."

"You want to know the main reason that I don't want them here?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"Because we didn't get to finish what we were about to do before Quinn knocked." Sam said and they both smiled.

"Oh you mean this." Finn said and grabbed Sam and pulled him closer and went in for a kiss. Their lips finally met and it was better than either of them imagined. To both of them kissing each other was better than a nice Florida day. They began making out and shoving each other's tongue's in to one another's mouths. They stopped after a few seconds. "Wow."

"I know. God I want you right now." Sam said and rubbed his hand on Finn's clothed member. Finn rubbed Sam's as well as they went back to kissing. They couldn't believe they were kissing and fighting for dominance with their tongues, it was all so quick but they liked it so much. Plus it got both of them horny. "Finn if they weren't here we would be naked on the kitchen floor right now." Sam panted.

"Well than I can't wait until they leave because I am so horny right now!" Finn smiled and Sam smiled back and then gave him a soft kiss on the lips and backed away to start to make some drinks. "Now I can't stop picturing you and I on this floor sucking each other dry." Finn said as he held Sam from behind and kissed his neck.

"If you don't stop I'm going to cum in my pants. When they leave, we can do it right on this floor if you want." Sam said.

"Ok, let's just bring out beers." Finn changed the subject so their boners could disappear before they go out there.

"Sure. And thank you."

"For what?"

"When we were about to kiss before they came in, it made me forget about my home life for a second, and I mean completely forget, all I could think about was you. And then of course someone else from my home life comes in. I don't want her here, not only because that's who's stopping us from devouring each other on the floor, but because it's nice being up here with just you, someone who was kind enough to give me one last bit of fun before my life became a living hell."

"You're more than welcome. And your life won't become a complete living hell; the Glee club and me especially won't let that happen. And about Quinn, we will explain to her that we want this to be a brocation and that tonight was nice but she can't stay. So after some drinks we will tell her that."

"Thanks." Sam smiled and hugged Finn. After a few seconds of standing there hugging each other, which made them both feel safe, Sam whispered, "I can't wait to have some fun with you tonight." Sam smacked Finn's ass after he whispered that into his ear. "But don't you think that's mean."

"A little, but we will see what we want in an hour or so. And I can't wait to have fun with you either." Finn said and grabbed four beers and bought them out to the porch.

"Finally we can have those drinks we were suppose to have earlier." Courtney said.

"Yup. Never expected too, but who knew you knew my girlfriend." Sam said as Finn and him sat down.

"Sam, you are acting weird tonight… I want to tell you that I didn't stalk you, like I said I was going to visit Courtney, regardless of if you were here or not." Quinn said.

"I know but it was just a surprise."

"Can you walk me around the house?" Quinn said, wanting to make sure Sam was ok.

"Sure." Sam said as the two blondes stood up and walked back inside.

"I'm sure you can show me around later." Courtney said as she twirled her long brown hair with her finger.

"Yeah sure."

"Finn, you are adorable."

"I'm not looking for a hook up Courtney."

"I know, I'm just complimenting you." Courtney said as she reached her hand over and put it on his knee.

"Ok well you have been flirting with Sam and I all night so I just want to let you know that neither of us are available."

"Don't need to get so defensive. And I was flirting with him because I wanted to make sure he was a good boyfriend for my best friend not some asshole that is going to fuck her whole family."

"And why did you flirt with me?"

"Just cause."

"And for the record, Sam would never cheat on Quinn." Finn said but then thought about it. Technically Sam cheated on Quinn with him, unless Santana's way is right and since it's different plumbing it's not cheating; but he knew that wasn't true.

"Good. So you're single right?"

"Yes but I'm not looking for a girlfriend at the moment." Finn said annoyed and Courtney stood up and put each of her legs on each side of Finn and sat on him facing him.

"Then why didn't you stop me?" Courtney said and went in for a kiss.

"Get the hell off me." Finn said sternly.

"I feel your little friend coming back."

"Please Courtney, get off me."

She sighed but respected his wishes and got off. "Sorry, it's just I get lonely a lot. I do have friends here but I miss the ones I had in Lima."

"I can see that. But if you want a boy that's going to respect you, you need to respect yourself. Don't try to hump a boy you barely know, hell don't go to clubs to pick up any random boy. You have a lot that happened in your past so I know it could be hard, but don't put out so easily, if you respect yourself, other people will respect you."

"Wow, that's deep. Thank you Finn. I have even a harder past than you know about, but I'm not ready to talk about that so let's just have a fun night." Courtney said and clanked her can against his and took a long sip.

"Yeah, fun!" Finn said.

"Do you want to go swimming?" She asked and pointed behind her at the pool.

"Sure, but do you have a bathing suit?"

"I can just wear my bra and panties."

"Ok, I'll go ask Quinn and Sam if they want to swim."

"Be careful, they are probably fucking."

"No, Sam respects her and you know, she got pregnant so she is a lot more careful about that stuff."

"I was just kidding Finn." Courtney giggled.

"This is a cool house. Are you sure it's ok that I'm here, I'm really sorry if it seems creepy." Quinn said.

"No, I told you I was just surprised. You are amazing Quinn, I just didn't expect anyone else from Lima to be here." Sam said and kissed her.

"Can Court and I stay the night?" Quinn asked and Sam's heart dropped as he heard those words. He wanted to say no and that was Finn's plan but he couldn't. Luckily Finn came around the corner looking for them.

"Hey guys, Courtney wants to go swimming, do you guys wanna go?" Finn asked and looked at Sam's face and could tell there was something wrong.

"Sure. Is she going in her underwear?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. You can too if you want." Finn said.

"Sweet, meet you guys out there?" Quinn asked and looked at Sam.

"Yeah, we'll be right out after we get changed." Sam said. Quinn walked outside and Finn and Sam went to their room and shut the door. "She asked if they could stay the night."

"What? Did you say no?" Finn asked.

"You came over before I could say anything. I don't want to be rude."

"Quinn was kind of rude for asking."

"Whatever, maybe if I say yes they will leave in the morning. I mean they will be in another room and we will be in this one so we could still fool around."

"I guess you're right." Finn sighed.

"And we have a second right now." Sam flirted and pulled Finn's pants down following his own.

"They are going to be expecting us." Finn said. Sam knelt down and began sucking his friend's dick. "But who cares what they are expecting." Finn moaned as he felt his friend's mouth around his member. Sam stood up and kissed Finn's lips. Then he took his shirt off followed by his own and made out with his friend passionately. "I'm so happy we added kissing to our experimenting." Finn panted as they both smiled.

"Me too, but that's all for now. The thought of them being just in the pool while we are in here making out is so sexy." Sam moaned. "But I still don't want to get caught." They kissed one more time and then got their bathing suits on and walked out to the pool to find the girls giggling. Sam and Finn both did a cannon ball in and splashed the girls who weren't totally wet. They both splashed at the boys as they came to the surface. Sam grabbed Quinn from behind and twirled her around in the water. They laughed, talked, swam, and drank beers for the next couple hours until the got out. Sam and Finn would rather be alone but they both thought it was a fun time.

"Wow, it's midnight." Courtney said. "Who want to play sexy truth or dare?"

"Court, I think we should go to bed." Quinn said, slurring her words. "Oh guys, Sam I asked you earlier but can we stay here? I mean it's really late and I think we all are super drunk."

"Yeah we are."

"You can stay." Finn laughed and then choked. "Here come here, I'll show you to your room." Finn said and grabbed Courtney's shoulders and pushed her gently along to the guest bedroom. "Here you are ladies." Finn chuckled.

"Finn, take me to bed and fuck me silly." Courtney moaned and took her bra and panties off. Finn's penis grew as he looked at her amazing naked body. "Let's have a foursome."

"No Courtney." Finn said.

"Yeah Court, we are so drunk." Quinn said and pushed Courtney to bed.

"We can separate that bed and make it two." Finn said.

"No thanks it's fine." Courtney said and got under the covers naked. Sam bought Quinn in one of his shirts for her to wear to bed.

"Thanks Sam." Quinn said.

Sam and Finn closed the door to the room and went to there's and closed and locked their door.

"The awkward moment when two boys deny sex with girls to have sex with each other." Finn said and grabbed Sam and pressed him up against the door hard while making out with him.

"I know but not too loud." Sam moaned and pushed Finn against the wall next to the door. Sam knelt down and took Finn's swimming trunks off and immediately put the big dick into his mouth. Finn grabbed Sam's hair and pulled him up to his lips. They moved across the room but bumped into the dresser. Finn untied Sam's trunks and pushed them down and off. Sam pushed Finn against the wall across from the dresser as they made out. "Finn, this is so hot but I don't think we should. I'm tired and they are right across the hall."

"But I thought we were gonna…" Finn started.

"I want to so bad, but it's not the same. The reason we were ok with starting this was because we were far from Lima. But now Lima is across the hall. Well Quinn but I was trying to make it representative of Lima. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine Sam. We also agreed to respect what one another wants."

"Thank you. How about you lay down and I'll lay on top of you and we make out for a couple minutes?"

"Only if you want to." Finn said, he really was excited about getting and giving a blowjob but he needed to respect Sam's wants, but still, he was a little let down.

Sam pushed Finn onto the bed and laid down on top of him, their dicks rubbing up against each other. They made out for several minutes, just holding each other's naked bodies. After about ten minutes Sam got up and noticed Finn was so close to falling asleep so he smiled and put the covers over him and climbed into his own bed. They both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

The next morning came too quickly but luckily none of the teens felt hung over. It was about 7:00 when Sam woke up so he decided to go for a run… with Finn. Sam sat on the side of Finn's bed and tried to wake him up by pushing and shoving him and saying his name. Sam suddenly just smacked him in the face and Finn's eyes began to open. "Hey Sam. What time is it?"

"Well I thought since it's so tiring hearing you complain about your body and your looks that I would invite you on my morning run with me." Finn looked at Sam and noticed he was dressed in running shorts and a wife beater, but he was still naked. He looked down the bed and noticed his morning wood was there. "Morning wood." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, well it could also still be hard from the amazing night we had." Finn said and sat up and climbed out of bed. The sunlight shone through the partly closed blinds and reflected perfectly off his naked body.

"I think my morning wood is coming back." Sam chuckled and Finn smiled at him as he put on a pair of boxers.

"Damn it's 7 am?" Finn said. "You are crazy Sam Evans."

"Well I figured since the girls are still sleeping then we could go for a run and get some alone time before we kick them out and get some more alone time. And I'd hate to have you take off those boxers but you should get some running shorts on."

"I still wear boxers under my shorts, what are you commando?"

"Nope, I have underwear on, I just find boxers to thick and constrictive when I'm running."

"Ok, I'm still wearing boxers though. I can't believe we aren't hung over, we drank more than we intended to last night." Finn said.

"I know but I'm happy we aren't. I hear it's gruesome." Sam said and the two boys ran outside for a nice run. "So you obviously slept well?"

"Yeah! I feel more relaxed when I'm sleeping here. I mean I would rather have not gotten up this early but it's good I guess."

"Yeah, I feel like when you are on vacation you should make the most of your days." Sam said.

"Yeah. Could you stop running so fast?" Finn said.

"You're just running really slow." Sam said as he ran backwards to face Finn. Finn picked up his pace but it was harder than he was use too. "So I say we defeat the stereotype and cook the girls breakfast before we kick them out."

"I think we defeated the stereotype when we chose to make out with each other over having sex with the girls." Finn said. "But yeah we should definitely cook them some breakfast. And I was thinking, there is this water park named Rapids that we could go to today… after we do anything that you wanna do first."

"Rapids sounds fun! And so does whatever I wanna do." Sam smiled and winked at Finn.

"Hey guys! We didn't expect you to be up this early. We got up at about 6:45 to run so we wouldn't miss the sunrise." Courtney said as Quinn and her were running towards them.

"Of course they are up!" Sam said quietly to Finn. He only assumed they were sleeping because one it was early as hell and two the door to their room was still closed when he woke up. "Hey girls." Sam said and turned around and kissed Quinn. "Good morning!"

"I'm surprised you two are up." Quinn said. "I mean I had to get Courtney up for a run but still."

"Yeah and I had to get Finn up, I really only get up this early on vacations or school days, but this is my first real vacation when I'm actually away."

"Cool. So Courtney was telling me about this water park Rapids, I think we should go today. It opens at 10." Quinn said. Damn it, Finn and Sam were both thinking. They didn't want to turn hanging out with them into an everyday thing.

"Um sure." Sam said not wanting to be rude.

"Cool. Well we are about done with our run so we will meet you at the house. Thank you for letting us crash here last night." Courtney smiled.

"Of course." Finn said and the girls ran off. "Can't get away from them can we?"

"I'm sorry, when Quinn isn't in front of me I want to tell them to leave but then when it comes the time to tell her to leave I can't."

"Ok that's fine I understand. But we need to, if not before Rapids, definitely after Rapids." Finn said as they continued their run.

They got to Rapids at about ten and they were ready for some fun. Quinn and Finn paid for the tickets, Finn didn't want Sam using any money from now on and Quinn wanted to thank them for letting her and Courtney stay at their place. "There's this really fun water slide, well they are all pretty fun, but it's called Black Thunder, see Big Thunder over there, the yellow and blue one?" Finn said as he pointed to Big Thunder, the big slide where you are on a raft and you go through a cyclone and then out a tube. "It's just like that except it's black and white and the cyclone is enclosed so it's really dark."

"Sounds awesome Finn!" Sam said and patted his back.

"Let's do it! Even though two of my ex boyfriends went on that ride and made out with each other. I was here with my boyfriend and my ex had to go on with us for space reasons and they didn't stop making out before it was too late, when we got out of the tunnel into the light of day. And then later I caught them jerking each other off in my bed." Courtney said and Sam and Finn looked at her weird.

"I really suggest you give up on dating for a little while." Finn said and patted her back.

"You're probably right." Courtney said. "I probably shouldn't have even suggested this place because of all the memories, like me making out with one of the lifeguards and then when I came up to ride the second time, he was making out with another person here. And then there was this other lifeguard who almost drown me just so he could save me and kiss me. And just at the club yesterday I paid my ex boyfriend to be gay and flirt with you two, yeah that's who I paid. He deserved it though, he was a jerk to me, he finger fucked my mom on her anniversary and on ours. And I always tell myself that he didn't move here to stalk me, but every club I'm at he's there."

"Hey Courtney." The guy from last night showed up and said.

"John leave me alone." She said and John left. "And apparently he's here too."

"And I thought my love life last year sucked when my girlfriend got pregnant by another man and said it was mine… no offense Quinn."

"None taken, Courtney, if you want I'll leave with you." Quinn said.

"No, we are here to have fun, and not the kind the manager wanted to have with me last time I was here when he called me to his office because he said I was too hot."

"I think it's just men you are having the problem with." Sam said.

"It is. Let's go in the big black thing. Like another one of my ex boyfriends did at that strip club he took me too."

They got in line at Black Thunder and after finally getting to the top they sat in the tube. "Ok, I'm going to give you a little push, enjoy the ride." The girl said at the top of the ride. "Speaking of ride oh would I love to ride you." She said to Sam and the others except Quinn chuckled.

"He's my boyfriend."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have even said that because I work here but quite frankly I wish I could see him wet." The girl said and Quinn splashed Sam and some even splashed on the lifeguard. "You're getting me so wet." The girl said as she stared at Sam's body.

"I was trying to tease you." Quinn said. "Just push us in."

"Oh God hottie you can push yourself in me." The girl said to Sam.

"Ok, it's getting awkward." Finn said and pushed the side and they went flying down. They went super fast down the tube and then they were released into the dark cyclone, they went around so fast Sam flung forward and landed on Finn. Sam quickly backed up and then they were shot out the tube soaking wet.

"That was fun!" Sam said and nodded at Finn who nodded back.

"Yeah! I actually have to go to the bathroom." Quinn said.

"Ok, we will wait out here." Sam said and Quinn went to the bathroom after they pulled the raft out of the water.

"So how long have you two been screwing each other?" Courtney asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked trying to play it cool.

"You're body language tells me that you guys like each other. And I was holding Finn's hand in the ride and I felt you fling on him and then you guys had boners when you came out of the ride." She said and Finn and Sam couldn't believe this was happening.

"I thought it was you that fell on me." Finn said.

"Yeah and I thought I fell on Quinn. It was going to fast it was hard to tell what direction I fell to." Sam said. Courtney actually bought it.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just was so sure especially because of the body language because it's the way I act with Quinn." Courtney said. "Oh shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"You have a thing for Quinn?" Sam asked. "Is that what you are saying?"

"I shouldn't have said that, but it felt good; I'm in love with Quinn." Courtney said. "She's the only girl I've ever been in love with." Sam and Finn stared at her completely shocked. "I know it's surprising especially because of how I talk about boys and everything, but most of that is a lie."

"All the boys banging your family are lies?" Sam asked.

"No, everything I told you at the nightclub is true but everything I just told you when we came in here wasn't true. I think I just want to be a straight girl so bad that I tell people things, but those things make me seem like a slut… but at least I'm a straight slut. I do think you guys are hot, but Finn when I tried to get you to fuck me last night, that was a show. I don't want Quinn to know I'm in love with her so I make up these stories and put on a show to make me look like the straightest girl alive."

"Courtney that's not healthy." Finn said.

"What you think I don't know that? I tried to talk to my parents about this and… they kicked me out of the house. So that and the other reasons I told you before are why I left Lima. My family hated me for my lesbian feelings and me calling my sister a slut." Courtney was trying not to cry but it was hard.

"We are here for you." Sam said.

"Wow, I'm in love with your girlfriend and you are going to help me?"

"Yeah. You are going to kiss Quinn." Sam said.

"No. And you two can't tell anyone."

"We are going to go on that ride again and you are going to kiss Quinn and afterwards I'll ask her how she liked the kiss so she will think I did it the whole time."

"Thank you Sam. But please don't be mad."

"About what?"

"At the club, I was flirting with you to make sure you wouldn't cheat on Quinn… but there was a part of me that wanted you too so she would break up with you." Courtney said and Sam's heart sank.

"Well, it didn't work so that's good. And I'm upset about that but love can make you do crazy things. I'm not going to tell Quinn anything and we can put this thing behind us. But I want to tell you, that you aren't always going to get what or whom you want. If she did break up with me, that wouldn't have meant you would get her. I'm sorry but that's the truth, I'm letting you kiss her because I know what it's like to want something but not get it." Sam said. He was thinking about how his life was falling apart at home but he was also thinking about the possibility of Finn not wanting sex with him in the first place, what if he had wanted to touch Finn or fool around with him but couldn't because Finn didn't want to. He wanted to give Courtney a chance because it felt so good to get a chance with Finn.

"Thank you. Finn, you haven't said much, are you ok?" Courtney asked.

"Yes. I think it's going to be hard because Quinn is straight but who knows, sometimes straight people want to experiment with someone of the same sex." Finn said as tears began to stream down Courtney's face. "Quinn's coming back so lose the tears."

Sam grabbed Courtney and pushed her into the pool right next to them so she wouldn't seem like she was crying. "Hey guys, what's the plan?" Quinn asked.

"We are going to go on this again." Sam said. Quinn helped Courtney out of the water.

"Cool, and don't push her in a pool again unless she wants you too." Quinn said and lightly smacked Sam's chest. They got to the top of the line again and were pushed off by a new person. When they got into the cyclone part, Courtney kissed Quinn's soft lips. Finn grabbed Sam's hand and they made out for a few seconds as the girls did the same. They stopped just before they went out of the tube into the light of day.

"How did you like that kiss?" Sam asked and kissed her again.

"It was hot." Quinn replied as Sam and Courtney smiled at each other followed by Finn and Sam smiling at each other.

"Do you guys want to split up and we will meet for lunch or something?" Courtney asked.

"Sure. Is that ok Sam?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, right Finn?"

"Yup!"

"Ok, let's meet at the entrance at 12:30 for lunch." Quinn said and everyone nodded in agreement. "Court, let's go this way." Quinn began walking.

"Thank you so much Sam!" Courtney said.

"How was it? She's a good kisser." Sam said.

"Great! And this is your real thank you, us splitting. You guys weren't just surprised to see us last night, you were a little mad, I understand you need some guy time so have fun and thanks again."

"Thank you Court." Sam said and they exchanged smiles and she left.

"That was hot!" Sam said.

"I know, I say we go on it one more time and make out again."

"I'm down."

"Good, so how are you with the news that Courtney loves Quinn?" Finn asked.

"It's shocking but I'm ok with it. Do you want to know why I let her kiss her?" Sam said and Finn nodded. "Because if I wanted to kiss you but you weren't interested, I would want the chance so bad. I love fooling around with you Finn, in a not gay way, well fooling around with you in a gay way just not wanting to be gay with you."

"We've been over this before, it's just some fun. And I would like the chance with you too, I'm happy we started fooling around. Now what do you say we get back in line and have some more fun?"

"My pleasure, literally." Sam said and the two boys got back in line. They got to the top yet again and got on and were pushed down. But this time they went right to making out as they went down the tube before they got to the cyclone. They groped each other's hard wet bodies as they moaned in pleasure. They wanted to stay in this dark cyclone for hours, enjoying the taste of each other's mouths and the feel of each other's bodies. But sadly they could not, they stopped making out just before they were about to exit. Sam got to whisper something into Finn's ear before they zoomed out of the tube. "Next chance we get, I want you to fuck me." The soft whispered words made Finn moan and his dick grow. Then they splashed off the ride and fell into the cold water, which got rid of the erections. Finn smiled at Sam who smiled back.

"Which ride do you want to go on next?" Finn asked.

"You." Sam whispered as they got out of the water and Finn swallowed hard.

"That will be later but how about we go on Big Thunder now? You know the blue and yellow one."

"Sounds good, but I can't wait to ride something else that's big." Sam said.

"Ok, you really need to stop with the sexual innuendos before my dick grows and breaks my swim trunks; even though I'm loving the sexual innuendos." Finn said as they chuckled.

A couple hours later they met the girls for lunch and then went off on their own again. Sam and Finn wanted so bad to be away from the girls and at home so they could have fun of their own; a few times throughout the day they thought about leaving the park, going home, doing the deed, and then coming back. Going on the Black Thunder ride and making out continuously throughout the day helped a lot. At about five it was time to go, they had spent the whole day since ten there and it was close to closing anyway.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" Courtney asked as they left the park.

"Great. Yours?" Sam asked.

"Good." Courtney smiled at Sam who smiled back.

"Very fun!" Quinn said.

"Yeah, it's always very fun here." Finn said.

"Guys, do you want to come over to my place for dinner? Quinn and I are going to order pizza and have drinks, you know just hang out at my place." Courtney asked. Quinn wanted her to ask or she wouldn't have because as she said before, she knew they wanted guy time. She did want to invite them over because they are nice and fun but she also wanted to give them guy time. "Then we will leave you alone the rest of the vacation unless we all want to hang out again."

"C'mon Sam." Quinn said.

Finn and Sam both wanted to say no but like the other times they did not want to be mean so they caved. "Sure, we can hang out for a little bit." Finn said.

"Sounds fun!" Sam said but thought not as fun as riding Finn.

"You guys are going to love my place, I have a nice house on the beach." Courtney said excitedly.

"A house?" Sam asked surprised. "You are a 17 year old living on your own, how can you afford a house on the beach?"

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Quinn whispered to Courtney.

"No it's fine! It's really just the how I got the job that's embarrassing. When I first moved here, by the way I used the money in my savings account to get here and everything. Anyway I was in a really bad mood, as you could probably imagine because I left, and what I left for." Courtney said and gave Sam and Finn a look because they knew the big reason she left; she was kicked out because she had feelings for Quinn. "My family didn't like me anymore. I was depressed so I went to the nightclub you guys were at last night, it's worth the drive from my place, but that night I didn't meet two charming and nice gentleman, I met a man who was old enough to be my father. I was so sad that I eventually went home with him… and we did it." Courtney said and began to cry. "And I let him do me. I thought it would feel good because it's sex but it didn't. He literally pushed me out his door after he was done and I laid there on the ground crying… until an older man saw me and helped me up and then bought me up to his apartment, which was the penthouse. He was so nice and caring. He let me take a shower and he fixed me up some food…and he offered me a job. After I told him my story he was so sad and then he offered me the job, but not before he went down to the first man's apartment and beat the shit out of him. Then he came back up and gave me money and his house on the beach. He said he doesn't use it so he gave it to me and he paid the bills until a few months ago when I told him that I can start paying the bills and I thanked him. He is like a father to me. So meeting him isn't the embarrassing part, how I met him was the embarrassing and horrible thing, if that first guy never bought me to his place and then pushed me out, I never would have met the very nice man."

Sam hugged Courtney. Her story seemed a lot worse than his so he knew she needed a hug, he knew she needed a hug anyway. "You're ok now."

"I am ok now. Jim is a great man, that's the guy that helped me, he's 54 now but I consider him a father figure."

"Good, you deserve someone that is nice to you for a change." Finn said.

"Quinn, you, and Sam are like the nicest people to me. I mean I have other friends here and my coworkers are nice but still."

"Well let's go to your place and enjoy each other's company." Sam said. They went to Courtney's place and laid on the sand for a while until the sunset. They all sat up and watched the beautiful sunset. Sam put his arm around Quinn and kissed her. Finn saw that and as a friendly gesture put his arm around Courtney who smiled at him. "It's beautiful, like you." Sam said to Quinn.

"Cheese is cheesy, like you." Quinn said and chuckled. "I'm just kidding, thank you. It's hot like you." She kissed Sam again. The four just sat there and watched the sun set.

The next couple hours they just ate pizza, Sam and Finn just had it last night but they love pizza so they could have it again and again, they drank, they laughed, and just talked. It was an amazing way to forget about their pasts and home life and just have fun.

"I can't get over how nice your house is!" Finn said.

"Thank you. You Hudson's have a nice place too!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Thanks."

"Since we didn't do it last night, can we play truth or dare?" Courtney asked.

Quinn sighed. "Only if you guys want to. Courtney gets really sexual, I can't even tell you how sexy things got at cheerleading camp when the counselors weren't around."

"And now that's an image I won't be able to get out of my head." Sam said turned on.

"I'm in." Finn said.

"Me too." Sam said.

"Yay! I'll go first. Finn I want you to kiss Sam." Courtney said and Quinn giggled.

"You didn't say truth or dare." Finn said.

"I started, there is a new rule where the first person gets to pick for them and

tells them what to do." Courtney said.

"Don't fight it boys, she will win." Quinn said.

Finn looked at Sam, they had to go at this as if they were completely straight

and hadn't kissed before. "For ten seconds." Courtney added.

Finn began to go in for a kiss slowly, like the first time last night when they almost kissed but Quinn and Courtney interrupted. Their hearts fluttered as they went in for the kiss. Finally their lips met again and they held their lips together for ten seconds, and after the ten seconds were up, they didn't want to pull back but they had too.

"Good job!" Courtney said. "That was hot! Now Finn, you ask someone truth or dare."

"Quinn."

"Dare."

"Kiss Courtney." Finn said smiling. "For 20 seconds."

Courtney grabbed Quinn's cheeks and kissed her. It felt amazing to Courtney; she wanted to do more with Quinn. She was so thankful that Finn wanted her to kiss Quinn. Then the 20 seconds were up so quickly and they backed out of the kiss.

"Hot!" Sam said.

"I'm really tired." Courtney said. She wanted to thank the boys by letting them go and have guy time. She didn't want to keep them here any longer.

"Fine, do you want to watch a movie Court?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah sure, let me just let these two out." Courtney said.

"Ok, bye Sam." Quinn said and kissed him. "See you Finn."

"Bye Quinn." Finn said and followed Courtney and Sam outside.

"You guys are free. Sorry for keeping you so long." Courtney said.

"It's fine. We had a fun time!" Finn said.

"Yeah definitely, although we are ready to go home and have some bro time." Sam said.

"Good, that's why I'm letting you go. And I learned something today, that I would much rather be Quinn's friend then screw it up by telling her I love her. So I told you guys and it felt great to get it out, but I'm not going to tell anyone else, not her especially. Like I said I want to be her friend more than anything. That doesn't mean I don't still love her in that way, I do and it seems so far that I always will but our friendship is going to get me through the sad moments. Thank you guys for everything that you have done." Courtney said and hugged Sam and then went on to Finn.

"You are welcome, and enjoy the rest of your time with her. Maybe we can meet up one more time before this vacation is over." Sam said.

"I'd like that." Courtney smiled. Finn leaned over and kissed Courtney's lips. Sam and Courtney were both shocked.

"That's to prove that not all guys that kiss you are assholes." Finn said.

"Thank you." Courtney said and hugged Finn. "See you guys." Courtney said and waved as she went inside.

"That was nice, I'm happy we hung out with them, even if it meant us delaying our fun." Sam said.

"I'm glad we hung out with them too, they were pretty much cock blocks but you can't always escape your home life." Finn said and patted Sam's back. "Plus the wait makes what's going to happen tonight much hotter." Finn whispered into Sam's ear. Chills went down Sam's spine as he heard that, great chills. The two boys walked to their car, as Finn's hand was on Sam's back. The drive home seemed to go slow because they wanted to be inside ripping each other's clothes and having fun but they got through it. When they parked the car they got out and went to the front door.

"I'm so excited!" Sam said.

Finn smiled as he unlocked the door. They entered as Finn said, "Then let's get to it!"


	8. Great Night!

_REALLY GRAPHIC! _

Finn slammed the door shut and locked it as he made out with the hot blonde teenager. Sam shoved Finn to the back of the door as he fought for dominance with his tongue. Finn pushed Sam against the wall as he kissed his neck while Sam moaned in pleasure. The blonde boy pushed his friend against the opposite wall as they remained making out and grabbing at each other's clothes. "I can't wait until that giant thing is inside me fucking the living hell out of me. I'm going to moan your name so loud that even the old people that live in this neighborhood will hear me." Sam said and went back to kissing Finn.

"Wait you aren't really going to do that right?"

"I mean they probably won't hear us but I'm going to yell it pretty loud. I was trying to talk sexy and you ruined it."

"Sorry. I'm going to shut up then unless it's sexy talk." Finn said in between the meetings of their lips. Finn tackled the blonde teen to the ground of the kitchen as he made out with him. Finn began grinding against him as they both moaned.

"Finn yeah!" Sam groaned and then flipped him over so he was on top. Sam sat up, if they were naked, Finn would be inside him right now. Sam took his shirt off and Finn sat up a little and kissed his friend's abs. Finn wrapped his arms around Sam and picked him up and walked him over and sat him on the kitchen counter. Sam grabbed the back of Finn's head and pressed him all the way to his own face; it was the tightest kiss ever. Sam held his friend's head there for several seconds as Finn rubbed his erection through his jeans and his perfect set of abs. Trouty shoved his tongue as far as it could go into the quarterback's mouth; Finn did the same. Finn thrust his hips as if he was inside Sam already. The blonde teen put his hands on Finn's clothed ass as Finn kissed his neck. Finn picked up a shirtless Sam again and put his feet on the ground. The two teen boys stood there making out in the dark kitchen… in the dark house; the moonlight shining through the windows. Finn turned Sam around and pushed him against the fridge as Sam shuddered for a second because the stainless steel fridge was cold.

"I cannot wait until I'm inside you." Finn panted as he began ramming his clothed dick against Sam's clothed ass.

"I know! I want it so bad." Sam said as he wrapped his arm around Finn's head and the tall teen kissed his soft lips from behind. Finn turned Sam around and led him towards the table just out of the kitchen area. Sam flung Finn onto the table and hopped on him. "Let's get that shirt off of you." Sam said and took it off and threw it in whatever direction. Sam began humping the clothed cock. "We are going to cum multiple times throughout this evening and early morning. I'm going to let you do me in so many different ways on so many different surfaces." Sam whispered into Finn's ear before sucking it. Finn moaned a rather girlish moan as his ear was being sucked on. Sam climbed off the table and pulled Finn's jeans off and got right back on him. He made out with the tall teen as he felt his long cock pressing through his underwear.

"Are you going to ride me on this kitchen table?" Finn asked his blonde friend.

"Yes! I'm gonna ride you so hard Finn Hudson." Sam panted as he sat on his clothed penis.

"You have to get those jeans off first or my cock might just rip through them." Finn moaned as he rubbed Sam's clothed ass. Sam stood up on the table and pulled his jeans and underwear off and laid back on top of his friend. Finn extended his arms down and grabbed the blonde teen's bare ass, which made him moan. "I'm going to get a condom." Finn whispered as Sam climbed off of him so he could get up. "In a second." He sat down in the chair and began sucking Sam's dick.

"Uh Finn!" The blonde moaned in pleasure as he felt the wet mouth sliding up and down around his member. Several seconds of pleasure later Sam pulled Finn's head up and said, "go get a condom. I'm so ready to take that giant cock."

Finn smiled and stood up and ran through the living room. Sam groaned as he watched Finn run and ran after him. The blonde boy grabbed the tall teen's shoulders and turned him around forcefully and pushed him onto the couch in the living room. Sam knelt down and tore his underwear off and put the monster of a dick into his mouth. Sam took it as deep as he could and choked a little but held it all the way in his mouth and worked his tongue on it. Finn moaned loudly as he felt the tongue wiggle all over his shaft. Sam stood up and put each of his legs on each side of his sitting friend. "Wait, shouldn't I get that condom?"

"If you have to be a buzz kill… just kidding sure." Sam said and sat next to him. Finn kissed his lips softly and stood up and ran to his room. Sam stroked himself as he waited for his tall sexy friend to return. Finn ran back in with his dick flapping all over the place. Sam stood up instantly and kissed his friend. Finn put the condom and some lube on himself and then turned Sam around and had him bend over. The tall teen put lube on two of his fingers and put them in Sam's hole, which made Sam squeal. "Sit down, I'm ready to sit on that thing." Sam moaned.

Finn sat down on the couch and Sam put each leg on each side of him while facing him again. "I can't believe this is happening." Finn panted. "Are you sure you want it?"

"Fuck yeah!" Sam said and began lowering himself onto the long dick. As the head started going inside him he moaned loudly. It hurt a little but it was going to take some getting use to. "Aw fuuuuuucccckkkk!" Sam moaned as he lowered himself more and more.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked as he rubbed his friend's back.

"Yeah!" Sam panted heavily. Sam clenched his eyes shut as Finn went deeper into him. "Holy fuck, Finn!" He moaned as he felt his ass spreading to allow the penis entrance. "Finn, I want you to move your hips up and push it in all the way quickly."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Do it!" Sam said loudly.

"Here I go." Finn said and pushed himself in all the way and Sam shrieked in pleasure, a little pain but that felt great for the most part.

"HOLY SHIT! That feels good! Weird, but good." Sam groaned and began humping the cock slowly. Finn rubbed his hands up and down Sam's smooth thighs as he rode him. A couple minutes later Sam was riding Finn's cock pretty fast; his dick bouncing up and down and hitting Finn's chest. Riding a cock felt very weird to Sam but he could not deny that it actually felt good. Finn licked his hand and jerked off the bouncing dick as Sam bounced on his. Sam leaned over as far as he could and Finn leaned up until their lips met. They held each other close in their arms as they made out passionately and aggressively, sweat dripping off of them. Finn turned Sam over so he was on his back with his legs in the air as he humped him. "How does it feel?"

"I love your tight ass is what I can tell you. It feels amazing! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's great! I love that big dick in my ass." Sam said. Finn smiled and kissed his friend again. Sam extended his arms and smacked the tall teen's bare ass, which made him whimper. Sam rubbed his hands from his ass up his back and left his arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Put your hand in my mouth and then jerk yourself off." Finn moaned and Sam let him lick his hand and then he wrapped it around his own dick and stroked it. Finn wrapped his arms around Sam and stood up holding him. Sam humped his friend and made out with him as Finn carried him into the kitchen and sat him on the counter and began thrusting his hips. Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around Finn and rubbed his hands down his back until he clenched his butt cheeks. Finn stroked the blonde's dick as he humped him. The tall boy kissed and sucked on Sam's neck as the two boys moaned.

"This feels so good Finn." Sam moaned as he groped Finn's body. He kissed the tall teens shoulders as he felt each stroke of Finn's firm hand. Sam rested his chin on his shoulders as he felt the amazing feeling of an orgasm coming on. "Finn, I'm about to cu…" Sam moaned and shot his cum as he twitched. Finn humped him hard and slow as Sam released his load all over his hand and chest. "Uh! Aw fuck!" Sam moaned as he shot the warm liquid and felt Finn's member deep inside him.

"Oh yeah Sam, look at that load." Finn moaned as he squeezed Sam's cock until it was nearly empty as he thrust his hips harder. "Uh Sam!" Finn moaned as he felt himself about to have an orgasm. Finn pulled out of his friend and took the condom off and stoked himself. "Fuck!" Finn groaned loudly and shot all over Sam's chest. After Finn finished he stepped up as close as he could get as Sam leaned in closely and they made out with each other as they held one another in their arms. "That was amazing Sam Evans." Finn panted as he stroked the blonde's cheek.

"I know!"

"Thank you for letting me do that!"

"My pleasure, literally." They smiled at each other.

"Shower?" Finn asked.

"I have a better idea." Sam said and got off the counter and grabbed Finn's hand and led him to the hot tub. They climbed into the hot water and went all the way under to rinse themselves off. The two naked teenage boys sat in the hot tub with their eyes closed; just relaxing. They both actually fell asleep… but only for little while. Sam woke up first and he was hard again and he noticed his buddy was a little hard too. Sam climbed out of the tub and put the jets on and climbed back in. With one hand he began to stroke himself and with the other he stroked the boy sleeping next to him. Within seconds Finn was beginning to wake up, surprised he fell asleep in the hot tub. "Wakey wakey." Sam said and began kissing Finn's chest and sucked on his nipples.

"Uhhhh Sam. Should we really do this out here? This is just a screen behind us."

"It's past one, nobody is up, we will just be a bit more quiet. I told you I wanted us to do it all night." Sam moaned. "But actually I do want to talk first."

"What?"

"I think it's safe to admit we are gay. I mean I'm not saying you and I are boyfriends or want to be romantically involved, but we can't keep telling ourselves it's just experimenting or we may have a little gay in us because it's more than that. We keep doing this and we like it so much more. So yes we are friends with benefits but this is way past the experimenting stage. I loved having you inside me more than I ever want to admit; I love pleasuring you so much and I love being pleasured by you. So I say we stop living in denial and say that we are gay for each other, at least sexually and that's what we call it."

Finn thought for a few seconds and knew Sam was right. "I agree. But are we still ending this when we go home?"

"Yeah Finn. I think that's best. I don't want to risk anybody finding out. That's why I was so scared when Quinn showed up, she was a cock block like you said and she just reminded me of how we are going to go back home and go back to normal. But I want to enjoy this while we can." Sam said and rubbed his hand on Finn's penis.

"Oh God, me too!" Finn smiled.

"And no offense but I also don't want any feelings to start."

"No offense taken, same here."

"Now let's get back to what we were doing." Sam said and pressed his lips against Finn's. Finn turned Sam around and picked him up and sat him on the edge of the hot tub. Finn kissed down Sam's neck and sucked his nipples and then kissed down Sam's six-pack stopping at his belly button to lick it. Finn held Sam's dick in his hand and licked up and down the shaft. "I wanna ride you again sometime soon ok?"

"Oh trust me I'm ok with that." Finn chuckled and Sam smiled. Finn slowly put the head in his mouth and went down the shaft slowly, taking it inch by inch, which drove Sam crazy. Finn, out of nowhere, sucked as fast as he could, which made Sam tilt his head back and moan in pleasure.

"I am so fucking happy I came on this trip… yes I meant that as in a double meaning." Sam moaned as he chuckled lightly. Finn also chuckled lightly. Finn came up for air and stroked Sam rapidly.

"I'm so happy you came on this trip with me too." Finn smiled and put his tongue on the tip of the penis.

"Oh fuck!" Sam moaned loudly. Finn kneeled up a little and kissed him.

"Shh! Remember we are outside basically." Finn panted and went back to making out with the hot boy.

"Sorry." Sam said and jumped into Finn's arms and they both fell under the hot water, while making out and holding each other. They came to the surface still aggressively making out and groping each other's hot nude bodies. They grinded each other, their dicks rubbing up against the other's and their bodies.

"I could cum like this!" Finn groaned.

"No, I want you inside me again." Sam whispered.

"I know I know. But we could always cum again and again, that's what you wanted anyway right?"

"God yes, but we won't be horny right away if we cum like this." Sam moaned. They were both sweating a lot more because of the hot water.

"I'll go get a condom. God it's so hot! The sex but also the temperature." Finn moaned. "I would say get in the pool while I get the condom but that might give you a little shrinkage."

"You would just get me hard again when you come back." Sam flirted, their lips never parting more than an inch as they talked.

"Well then in that case." Finn smiled and picked him up and threw him over the edge of the hot tub into the pool. Sam came up laughing.

"Damn it's cold, especially after all the sweating added on to the hot tub."

"I'm gonna heat things up when I get back." Finn said and leaned over the hot tub and kissed Sam's lips. Sam pulled Finn into the pool as he laughed. Finn came to the surface. "Shit that's cold."

"I told you."

"You're going to get punished for that later." Finn said and swam to the edge and climbed out. Sam swam after him.

"Too bad I like you inside me so good luck punishing me." Sam said. Finn chuckled as he stood up. Sam stared in awe of the wet naked body above him. "Wait!" Sam said and climbed out. "Let me suck you for a few minutes before you get the condom." Finn smiled as he backed up kissing Sam. He sat on the pool chair and Sam got to his knees and put the thing in his mouth. Finn rubbed Sam's blonde hair as he got sucked.

"Uhhh Sam!" Finn moaned as he laid back in the chair as his friend pleasured him. "That feels so good!" Sam cupped Finn's balls in his hand as his other hand held the bottom of his shaft as he sucked it.

Sam stopped and just stroked it as he looked into his friend's eyes. "Go get that condom." Sam said and stood up and kissed Finn.

Finn pushed him back a little and sucked him for several seconds. Finn reached his hands around Sam and stuck two fingers in his ass, which made Sam whimper. Finn stood up, kissed the blonde and turned around to go inside and get a condom.

Sam stared at Finn's perfect ass as he walked away. Sam sighed as he sat down. He could not believe any of this was happening; just a few days ago he was a completely straight boy now he's getting super passionate and having amazing sex with a boy. He really didn't understand it, he really didn't want it to be more than sex, and he never wanted to be gay; not that there is anything wrong with it, it's just confusing because he never thought this would be happening in a million years. But to them both it felt good so that's all that matters because it's ending when they leave this place. They are just friends with benefits, just not the straight kind and if it feels amazing why should they care that it's not normal for the two?

Finn walked into his room to get a condom. He too couldn't believe this was happening; how did it come to this? How did it come to him wanting to suck cock, touch another boy's ass or any body part for that matter, and lick and kiss another boy? It felt so damn good he doesn't care, it's just shocking, but at least he's the best option of boy to have sexual intercourse with if he had too. Sam was funny, nice, hot, and he has an amazing body; not to mention he's a great friend. Finn smiled, grabbed a condom, and walked back out to the pool area to find Sam stroking himself. Finn put each of his legs on either side of Sam and sat on the blonde boy's legs and bended down and kissed his soft lips. The tall boy wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and stroked them as he passionately made out with Sam. The boys moaned as their tongues wiggled around in each other's mouths. Finn tilted his head back and Sam kissed his neck and then he began kissing down his chest, sucking on his nipples as Finn groaned. "Are you ready for my cock again?" Finn whispered seductively into Sam's ear.

"Yes! I'm so ready." Sam groaned and kissed Finn.

"Do you want to do it in the hot tub?" Finn whispered.

"Yeah!" Sam smiled as Finn got up, grabbed his arm and led him to the hot tub. Finn sat on the side and got the condom on and then sat in the tub. Sam sat on his lap, with his back to him. Sam maneuvered around as Finn maneuvered his penis into the hot boy. Sam grunted as the head entered him again. "Fuck that's good!"

"Yeah?" Finn asked as he went deeper and deeper. Faster than ever Finn was all the way in Sam and Sam was humping the long thick dick.

"Oh yeah!" Sam moaned as he rode the big cock. Finn wrapped his arms around Sam's chest and kissed his shoulder as he was being ridden. The water splashed around with every up and down motion as the two teen boys moaned quietly. Finn squeezed Sam's chest with one hand, alternating between the nipples as he jerked his friend's cock with the other. "This is amazing Finn!"

"Yeah it is!" Finn said as he sucked on the smooth neck of Sam's.

"We aren't making too much noise though are we? With the water splashing around."

"I have an idea!" Finn said and picked Sam up and sat on the edge of the tub so their legs were in but not their whole bodies. The hot water and their sweat dripped off of them as Finn stroked Sam's hard cock while being ridden by him.

"Uh, fu-uu-ccckk!"

"Whisper some dirty things to me Sam!" Finn whispered. Sam turned his head until his mouth was as close to Finn's ear as possible.

"I love your humongous cock deep inside my tight skinny ass. I want you to shoot your heavy load while I'm shooting mine."

"Uh Sam!" Finn moaned and turned his head and made out with him as he thrust his hips up and down. Finn put both of his hands on Sam's smooth wet nipples and squeezed them as Sam jerked himself. Finn rubbed one hand down Sam's chest and cupped his balls into his hand and waddled them a little.

"Yell my name when you are going to cum ok?" Sam panted as he extended his arm back and put his hand on Finn's head.

"We should go inside if we are going to yell."

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting." Sam said. "Never mind, we have all morning to yell inside."

Finn picked Sam up and bent him over the side of the hot tub facing the pool. Finn kneeled on the edge of the hot tub and inserted his member again. Sam moaned as Finn shoved it in there again. "Get up a little Sam so we are more in doggy style, right now you're just lying on the edge, I want you mounted more so I can stroke you if I want to." Finn said as he grabbed Sam's hips and Sam got more on his knees. Finn reached his arm around and stroked his friend's cock. Finn thrust his hips as they both moaned. "How hot it this?"

"So fucking hot!"

"Good!" Finn said and pushed Sam face first into the pool while laughing. Sam came out to the surface laughing.

"You asshole!" Sam said and splashed him.

"How cold is that?" Finn chuckled. Sam got out of the pool and went back to the hot tub and got under.

"No more sex for you now!" Sam said as he came out from under.

"Really? Cause I bet I can change your mind." Finn said and leaped at him. Finn grabbed the blonde boy's cock and stroked it. Sam pushed him off of him.

"No sex!" Sam smiled as he teased him. "Now good night!" Sam said and climbed out.

"Wait." Finn said and sat on the side of the hot tub and fell backwards into the cold pool. "There now I'm cold. Let's heat things back up." Finn said and climbed out.

"Nope!" Sam said and turned around. He had every intention of heating things up still, but he wanted to tease him.

"C'mon." Finn said and wrapped his arms around Sam from behind and kissed his neck.

"Fine." Sam said; if he was seriously thinking about ending it for the night, that would have made him change is mind. Sam climbed on the pool lounge chair and leaned on the back and held his butt up for easy insertion. Finn kneeled behind Sam and maneuvered his dick into the ass yet again. "Oh yeah!" Finn held his smooth hips and moved back and forth. Minutes of moaning later, Finn could feel himself about to shoot. Finn rested his body on Sam's back and hugged him, one hand jerking off Sam. "Oh fuck Finn! I'm almost there." Sam groaned and began grunting; they both did.

"Uh Sam! Fuck!" Finn moaned. The indescribably amazing feeling took over both of their bodies as they grunted and twitched as they had their orgasms.

"Shit!" They both moaned in unison and shot their loads, Finn inside Sam and Sam all over the recliner.

Then they laid on their sides on the recliner, panting and trying to catch their breath. Finn held Sam from behind, in a perfect spooning position. "That was so fucking amazing!" Sam panted.

"Fuck yeah it was!" Finn panted. Sam turned around so he was facing Finn. Sam stroked his face and kissed him. The kiss turned into them aggressively making out. They both got on their knees facing each other as they groped each other's bodies and made out passionately. Sam moved in closer so their dicks were facing up. Sam stroked both of their cocks and squeezed the remaining cum out. They both moaned as Sam squeezed their softening penises. Finn tilted his head back and let out a loud moan he was so sensitive to the touch now. Sam stopped and the two boys stood up; Finn discarded the condom and then they hopped back into the hot tub to rinse off.

"I'm really tired, I know we wanted to do this all night but what do you say, in a few minutes we do another round then go to bed for the night, we still have a lot more of our brocation to do all of this."

"Fine, I'm getting tired too." Finn said. The two boys stood up and got towels and wiped off the cum on the recliner and then dried themselves off and went inside. Sam smacked Finn's ass as they went in and Finn slapped his. The boys chuckled as they went into their room. "I'm getting hard already again."

"Well maybe this is newish so our bodies want each other more often." Sam smiled. Finn held Sam from behind and kissed him.

"Amen to that! What do you say we put these beds back together so when we wake up in the morning we don't have to get out of bed to work on our morning woods?"

"Amen to _that." _Sam said and they put the beds back together and then climbed under the covers together and made out.

"We can just jerk each other off or suck each other this time if you want."

"If you want to be inside me again, I am more than ok with that!" Sam said as he grabbed Finn's cock. Finn smiled, grabbed a condom and some lube and put them on appropriately.

"You're the best Sam! Turn around like I'm spooning you." Finn moaned.

Sam smiled and laid on his other side. "You're the best too!" The boys smiled and Finn stuck it inside him yet again. The two boys moaned as Finn thrust his hips back and forth. Sam extended his arm behind him and groped Finn ass as he jerked himself off with his other hand.

"One of these days, I think I will let you try to put your dick inside me." Finn whispered.

Sam smiled and moaned loudly. "I can't wait!"

"Me either." Finn moaned and kissed Sam's smooth shoulder as he humped him.

"Finn, I'm already ready!" Sam moaned. "Uh!"

Finn turned over onto his back and thrust his hips from below as Sam humped him. "Give me all your cum!" Finn groaned and stroked Sam with one hand and waddled his ball sack with the other. "Scream my name!"

"Uh FINNNNN! FINN!" Sam yelled in pleasure and shot his load high into the air and it landed on his chest and on Finn's hands and legs.

"That's a good boy Sam! Oh yeah, that's a lot." Finn grunted.

"Keep jerking me off until I have to beg you to stop." Sam moaned loudly and Finn did as he was told. Sam rode Finn as fast as he ever has as the tall teen stroked him dry. Seconds later Finn felt himself ready to burst. "Cum for me Finn! And that's enough stroking, it feels so good though."

"Uh!" Finn moaned loudly. Sam hopped off of him, ripped the condom off and jerked Finn rapidly. "SAMMMMM!" Finn yelled and clenched the sheets tightly and moved his hips up to the ceiling as he felt that amazing feeling again. "SAMMMM! FUCK!" He shot his load high up too and it landed on himself, Sam's hand and Sam's back as the boys moaned.

"Oh yeah Finn! Give it all to me."

"Sam uhhh!" Finn moaned and clenched Sam's arm. Sam jumped up quickly on Finn and made out as aggressively as ever. "Wow!" Finn panted.

"Hell yeah!" Sam said and grabbed a towel and wiped them both off. Sam got under the covers with Finn and rested his head on his shoulder. "Good night!"

"Good night!" Finn panted. The two boys went to bed faster than their dicks softened. They could both tell as they laid in each other's arms that it was definitely going to be a great night sleep.


	9. Say Something

Finn opened his eyes the next morning and looked over at Sam sleeping soundly. He rolled over on his side and spooned Sam and reached for his friend's member. The tall teen moaned lightly when he felt it was hard; some nice morning wood. He kissed the sleeping boy's shoulder as the sunlight shined through the blinds onto their smooth naked bodies. Finn stroked his friend's hard member while he grinded him from behind. Finn rolled Sam on his back and went under the covers and started sucking the blonde boy's dick. Seconds later Sam started to wake up. "Finn!" He moaned while throwing the covers down over Finn to his legs.

Finn took the penis out of his mouth and stroked it slowly. "I saw this morning wood and I wanted to take care of it."

"Well I love this wake up call." The two smiled and Finn went back to sucking. Sam laid his head back smiling as he rubbed his hands on his friend's shoulders. The tall teen extended his arms up Sam's warm body, caressing his abs and nipples, which made the blonde feel so good. Sam caressed Finn's arms while they were groping his body. "Uh Finn this feels so good!"

"Yeah? You like that?"

"Yes, so much!" Sam moaned and Finn smiled while he licked up and down the shaft and the balls. "Uh shit!" Finn switched from sucking fast to slow and kept rotating between different speeds. Finn continued to stroke and suck Sam's dick until the blonde was close. "Oh damn, Finn! Uh, mm. Oh fuck!"

Finn looked up into Sam's eyes and began to stroke the dick. "Cum for me Sam. Shoot that load! Shoot that big heavy load!" Finn moaned while he stroked the member rapidly.

"Uh I'm cumming! Oh Finn, I'm fucking cum… Oh fuuuccckk!" Sam twitched while he felt an outstanding feeling coarse through him and shot his load all over himself and even on Finn's face while moaning the whole time out of pure pleasure. Sam clenched the sheets and even his own hair as he experienced one of the best orgasms he has had. He panted and rubbed his hair as his orgasm finished. "Uh Finn, that was beyond amazing! Get up here." Sam panted and pulled his friend up to his lips and made out with him with pure passion as he held the back of his head with one hand and his butt with the other. "You're going to get your turn soon but first I say we go for a run and then eat breakfast and then take a shower."

"Great plan!" Finn said as he rolled off of Sam and out of bed.

"I'm going to have you begging for it because we aren't doing anything with our junk the entire time we are running, showering, and eating." Sam flirted and spanked Finn's ass and then got running shorts on.

The two teens left the house running on the warm morning. "You didn't say anything about me finally not wearing a shirt when it was my choice."

"Well I'm happy you are becoming more comfortable with your body. It never was bad, just because you don't look like me doesn't mean you aren't fit, because you are very fit dude."

"Thanks."

"Yeah! So what do you want to do today?" Sam asked and then put his hand on Finn's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "other then me." Finn coughed a little when he heard him say that.

"Up to you! I mean we could go to the beach again and just relax on the beach instead of bringing the jet skis. Or maybe an arcade, it looks like it might rain today, or a movie. Let me check the weather." Finn said and took his phone out. "Yeah it's going to rain earlier in the day, like early morning and around noon so maybe just a lay low day, like I said maybe a movie or the arcade."

"Yeah I know I said no relax days but hell a week ago I also thought I would never have sex with boys. So a movie or the arcade sounds good!"

"Yeah and we can even rent a movie again too." Finn said.

"Or I can ride that cock of yours all day." Sam whispered and Finn coughed while he got hard.

"You aren't going to make this time easy are you?" Finn asked.

"Nope." Sam said and then whispered. "I'm going to make it very hard."

"I miss when you were the over grateful Sam." Finn said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm still grateful, and that's gonna make the sex with me so much better."

"Ok Sam, all I'm wearing is underwear and running shorts so my erection will be very noticeable."

"Think about how noticeable it will be when you are naked. Ok I tried to sound sexy but that was a miss because obviously it will be noticeable when you are naked."

"Please don't bring awkwardness back to this situation. I'm starting to enjoy the sex without the awkwardness."

"Ok sorry."

"Oh you will be sorry later, you will be sorry multiple times."

"That wasn't even a resemblance of sexy if that's what you were going for."

"Yeah sorry." Finn said as he ran backwards facing Sam.

"It's ok, you'll be forgiven after this." Sam said smiling.

"After what?" Finn said and then tripped over a huge bump in the sidewalk. Sam laughed after his friend fell to the ground.

"Jerk!" Finn said and stood up.

"Are you ok?" Sam said through his chuckles.

"I will be after this." Finn said and moved back as cold water shot from a sprinkler all over Sam's bare back. Finn laughed at his cold friend, who tackled him on the grass. Finn flipped Sam off of him and pinned him to the ground. Finn got up chuckling and ran down the sidewalk. Sam chuckled as he ran after him. The blonde teen did a running jump onto his friend's back and they both went tumbling to the grass. They both laughed while Sam laid on top of his friend, his member grinding up against his ass. The laughter stopped as Sam got harder and Finn felt his friend's member up against him. Finn rolled over so they were both on the backs and pretended to still be fighting. The tall teen rolled on top of Sam as if he was riding him and held him down playfully. Sam pushed Finn off of him with a smile on his face. The boys both sat up smiling at each other. "Maybe today will be the day I'm ready for you to be inside of me." Finn said.

"Still gonna tease you." Sam said and stood up and helped Finn up. "But I can't wait to experience that with you. I'm going to enjoy being happy while it lasts."

"Don't think about your home life here! Don't think about money or anything negative about the future. I want us not only to be far away from home physically but also mentally."

"I know I forgot about it for like a second but how can I not think about that. I'm going to be poor and homeless." Sam said as they started running again.

"Sam, that puts a big damper on both of our moods and I don't want that for you and I don't want that for me. You have like four more days of fun and I'm going to make sure they are nothing but fun. And I'm not talking about the sex although that is an added bonus, I'm talking about our friendship and our brocation and all the fun things we can and will do in Florida. Yes, what you will be going through sucks but you will have me and all your other friends in New Directions helping you through it."

"I don't want to tell them, at least not yet."

"Well I'll be here for you until you do want to tell them. We are all your friends Sam." Finn said and lightly patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Finn!"

"Now let's stop thinking about that and start having some fun from now and for the rest of this vacation. Deal?"

"Deal." Sam agreed. The two teens ran for a little longer and then raced back home, eager to take a shower. Sam won the race and went inside quickly and took off his clothes and sat on the washer right inside the door. Finn opened the door and got hard at the sight before he closed and locked the door. "Take those clothes off and meet me in the shower." Sam said and walked to the bathroom, his nice ass teasing Finn as he walked away. Finn quickly took off his clothes and ran after his blonde friend. Finn smiled at the tease as they climbed into the shower under the hot steamy water. The two teen boys stepped closer to each other and shampooed each other's hair at the same time; letting the suds drip off of them as they were under the water. Finn grabbed the soap and soaped off Sam's wet hot naked body. He ran the soap all over his friend's flawless chest and down his legs and up his arms. He rubbed the blonde boy's ass with the soap and then maneuvered the bar into his ass. "Uh Finn! Oh yeah!" Sam moaned as he hugged the tall teen tightly. "Uh, make sure that ass is clean for your cock later." Finn pushed it in a little farther and the blonde let out a loud groan. "Yeah get it deep in there, oh fuck yeah!"

"How does that feel?"

"So good! It's going to feel better when your big dick is inside me again later though."

Finn smiled and took the soap out while Sam moaned. "Now you can soap me off!" Finn whispered and went in for a kiss but Sam turned away.

"Soap yourself off and I will see you out in the kitchen." Sam whispered and lightly brushed Finn's member with his hand as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off.

"What an asshole!" Finn said with smile on his face.

"I'll make you say that later too." Sam said and left the bathroom.

Finn got out a couple minutes later and dried himself off and walked out to kitchen in a towel. His towel dropped when he saw Sam making breakfast completely naked. "What's for breakfast? And I can't believe you did that to me!"

"It's all part of the plan and waffles. And the only reason I'm naked right now is to tease you as much as I can… and it feels good to not have any clothes on. I'm going to have you literally begging for it by the end of the day." Sam said.

"Day? Dude come on."

"I'm not going to be the one that desperately needs to cum. I cam this morning."

"C'mon." Finn said and stepped closer and put his arm around Sam from the back. "You're so ungrateful. I brought you to Florida and you haven't said thank you once." Sam chuckled while his friend said that.

"Well I'll wait as many days that I've really said thank you."

"Oh god please don't." Finn said and Sam chuckled.

"There's a few more minutes until the waffles are ready so let me give you a sneak peek." Sam said and knelt down and began to suck his friend's member.

"Uh Sam!" Finn moaned. "That feels so good!" Sam put his hands on each of Finn's butt cheeks as he slowly sucked the long thick dick.

Sam looked up at Finn as he took the member out of his mouth and licked up and down the shaft. The blonde boy stood up and kissed his tall friend while he stroked his member. "Now I'm going to go back down there for another minute and I want you to grab my head and control the deepness and speed I suck your cock at." Finn nodded while Sam crouched down and took the member back in his mouth. The quarterback grabbed his teammate's head and pushed it back and forth fast at first and then slowed down, and switched between the two.

"Uh dude, please let me cum now!" Finn pleaded.

Sam took the member out of his mouth. "Nope, I want you to wait until tonight, so your bursting you want it so bad."

"How about we both cum now and then we wait until tonight. It's not even nine and we will wait all day. I mean anyway we both have waited longer then that to cum in our lives."

"Nope." Sam said as he stood up.

"Dude, I am so fucking horny right now."

Sam sighed. "Fine, but after that we are waiting until late tonight and I'm going to be bigger tease throughout the day."

"Deal!" Finn said and quickly grabbed Sam and made out with him passionately.

"Sit down over here!" Sam said and took Finn to the kitchen table and pushed him on a chair. "Let me go get a condom." They boys smiled while Sam ran over, turned off the waffle maker, and went to get a condom. Sam ran back in with a condom and lube. He knelt down real quick and sucked his friend's member and played with his balls. Finn moaned with a smile on his face while his friend sucked him.

"Uh Sam, that feels amazing!" Finn moaned. Sam smiled as he looked up at his tall friend and started to open up the condom. The blonde teen slipped the condom on his friend and then put lube on it. Finn stood up and grabbed his friend. "Get that ass up here." He bent Sam over the table and sat down and rolled the chair up and started licking his ass.

"Uh Finn!" Sam groaned and then Finn put some lube on his fingers and put them in the asshole. "Oh shit!" Sam moaned and stood up and sat on Finn's dick as fast as he could. "Oh fuck that feels good!"

"Oh yeah!" Finn moaned and the two made out. "I can't explain how happy I am that we started this experimentation; sex feels so fucking good!" Finn panted.

"I know it does, it's so fucking good!" Sam moaned as he rode Finn rapidly, the roller chair started squeaking while the boys panted and began to sweat.

"You are riding me so hard!"

"I love riding your cock hard and fast." Sam moaned and then made out vigorously with Finn. Finn groped Sam's smooth back as the blonde teen humped him.

A couple minutes later Finn grabbed Sam and picked him up and held him while he humped him. The tall boy walked over to the family room couch and threw Sam on the couch. The blonde boy put his legs in the air and the tall teen laid on top of him and inserted himself back into his friend and began to thrust his hips. Sam groped his friend's back and then rubbed his hands down it and caressed his ass. "Mm. Tonight you will be inside me. Just like last night you were getting use to me inside you, tonight I'll be getting use to you inside me."

"I can't wait!" Sam smiled while Finn smiled back and then kissed his friend.

"I'm so close right now!" Finn panted. Sam spanked his friend's ass. "Oh Sam! Uh." Sam smacked the ass again. "Oh fuck! Sam! I'm…" Finn gave Sam three hard humps as he released his cum and moaned loudly.

"Oh yeah Finn!" Sam groaned. Finn pulled out of Sam and made out with him passionately. The tall teen knelt back and let Sam jerk himself off. Finn knelt in between Sam's legs and watched him as he rubbed his hands across his friend's legs and up his chest.

"Shoot your second load today for me." Finn moaned and groped Sam's hips and thigh. "C'mon, shoot it all over yourself." Finn groaned and then squeezed his friend's nipples.

"Oh god!" Sam moaned and sat up a little and twitched his hips towards the ceiling as he felt that amazing feeling yet again. "Uhhhhhhh!"

"Cum for me Sam!"

"Uh!" Sam moaned and shot his load all over his six-pack while Finn moaned. "Mm!"

"Oh yeah!" The tall boy moaned as Sam sat up and made out with his friend.

"That was amazing Finn!" Sam panted.

"It sure was!" Finn panted and stood up. "You can hop in the shower again if you want, just to get the cum off of you."

"Ok, I'll be back soon." Sam said and ran to the shower. A couple minutes later Sam came back and Finn was all dressed with the food on the table. "Here I thought we were going to be naked while we were inside."

"Yeah but first, it will just be too tempting and second, this sex is just for fun, I think it's more gay if we walked around naked. I know we are friends with benefits but we also label ourselves as straight and I don't want that to change. I know yesterday I said we definitely had some gay in us but I don't want us to be full on couple gay. I want us to be straight friends just with the benefit of having sex."

"Trust me I agree with you, I just thought since this is vacation and we are only doing this on vacation that we could get a little carried away with it. But I guess we got too carried away."

"Sam it's fine, I just think we should also enjoy other things on the vacation, I don't want to turn into sex monsters even though it is great. Don't worry, tonight we are going to have sex as planned but let's enjoy the rest of the day without the temptation."

Sam smiled and shook his head. He did agree with Finn; neither of them wanted to be gay with each other they just loved the fun. "Ok. Let me go get some clothes on." Sam said and turned around and left the room.

After eating they played some video games for a couple hours and then went to see Little Fockers at the theater. They sat in the corner of the back row and during the movie Sam rubbed Finn's crotch under the popcorn bag. "Dude!" Finn said.

"Sorry, I meant to grab the popcorn." Sam said with a smirk on his face. Finn rolled his eyes at the total tease.

"You are really going to tease me all day aren't you?" Finn whispered.

"Definitely."

"You little fucker!"

"By the end of the day I'll have you begging for every inch of me inside you. And you are going to moan with every bit of ecstasy as I'm inside you because it feels amazing!"

"I want to take you right here in this movie theater." A hard Finn said.

"Aren't you the one that said we should enjoy more than just sex?" Sam said.

"You asshole, you are the one that is making me horny. Anyway we are the only ones in this theater surprisingly so we could get away with at least some hand stuff."

"We will keep the sex stuff for nights, for the most part at least. And anyway, back to what we agreed on this morning, let's be normal friends for right now. Anyway I love the first two and I really want to enjoy this one." Sam said with a smile.

After the movie was over they left and started planning on what to do next. It was raining, a little later then the forecast but it was still raining pretty hard. They ran to the car, getting soaked on the way. They climbed in the car laughing. "Wow, what a lot of rain!" Finn said.

"Yeah I know! I probably shouldn't have worn a white shirt." Sam said and Finn looked over to see Sam's flawless body through the wet white t-shirt.

"That's like torture!"

"Sorry." Sam said. Finn could tell Sam was in deep thought.

"It's fine dude."

"Is it?" Sam asked. Finn could tell the rain water wasn't the only liquid dripping down Sam's face; he was crying.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"What have we become? We are like fucking horn dogs except for each other, not girls. We can pretend that it's normal or it's just experimenting all we want but are we really satisfied with the fact that we get turned on by each other."

"Sam, you are over thinking it, it's sex. That's all it is between us. We are great friends and that's great but the sex it just that, it's just sex. Romantically we don't mean a thing to each other. I agree, it's gotten a little out of hand and that's why I bought that up this morning; like we can't just have sex all day every day. But when we need it, why not just satisfy each other if we have each other around? Last night was fucking amazing because sex is fun and that's all it is between us as bros. Sure sometime down the line, we are going to meet that perfect girl and sex will mean something much more with that person. And we will each have a person, we won't have to share." Finn said with a smile on and Sam chuckled. "See, I don't usually admit it but I like to see my friends smile. So the deal was always we would stop if one of us didn't want to do it with each other anymore so if that's what you want, then I'm with you. Being my friend means way more to me than sex."

Sam looked up at Finn and smiled as he wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry for all the crying! It's not manly."

"Sometimes there has to be crying between two bros in a bromance."

"Thank you Finn!" Sam said and leaned over and hugged his friend tightly. Finn hugged him back and although it felt totally gay, they were ok with it because Finn is right; sometimes it's necessary for two friends to talk to each other like this. Sam leaned out of the hug with a smile on his face. "Sorry, it's just there is so much stress in my life."

"Hey, I'm gonna stop you right there! I said we are going to keep your mind off of your home life and I mean it. We are going to the arcade because I know you will have fun there." Finn said and started the car and drove off.

"Thanks!" Sam said and smiled as he looked at Finn driving. "And by the way, we are still on for tonight! I'll stop teasing you though so we can just enjoy the now."

"Good plan! And this morning was kind of a roller coaster, I started the sex in the morning, then you were a tease, than I talk us out of the all day every day sex, then I want you at the theater, then you are conflicted about the sex. But I guess it's what horniness can do." Finn said.

"Yeah I guess!" Sam said.

"Do you want to stop back at home so you can get a dry shirt on?"

"No. First of all this one is gonna dry and second of all, the other shirt is just going to get wet."

"Are you sure? I have an umbrella at home; we can just use that after we change there. I promise, no sex stuff. It's on the way anyway!"

"Fine!"

The two arrived home and pulled into the garage and then went inside. Sam took his wet shirt off right away and Finn stared at his bare back as the blonde teen walked to the room. "I'll change in the bathroom!" Finn said while he grabbed his clothes from the room.

"Ok dude!" Sam said while he unbuttoned and un-zippered his shorts and pulled them off. Finn took only a glance down at the wet half naked boy in front of him and then went to the bathroom because he was getting too horny. Finn pulled his wet clothes off and then heard a knock on the door. "Finn, can you just pass me a dry towel for my hair?"

"Sure." Finn grabbed a towel, opened the door a little, and held the towel out. Their hands touched as Finn handed it away. The tall teen wanted to pull Sam in the bathroom, rip off his underwear, and get fucked by him over the bathroom sink. Sam wanted to pull Finn out and get fucked by him on the hallway floor. But they both resisted the urge because it would make it feel so much better tonight; they still had hard dicks while they pictured getting fucked by the other though. Sam grabbed the towel and walked back into the bedroom while drying his hair. The tall teen took one little peek at the blonde teen walking away in a dry pair of underwear. The tall boy lightly sighed as he shut the bathroom door. He wanted his friend to come back and walk through the door and fuck him doggy style on the ground, thrusting his hips back and forth and making him feel so good with a cock inside him. Then he pictured his friend sucking his member until he cam and how good it would feel.

Sam wanted Finn to march out of the bathroom, come into the bedroom, rip his underwear off from behind and fuck him on the bed while he jerked him off. He imagined how good it would feel to cum and how good it always felt to have his friend inside him. But the two teens shook those thoughts from their heads because that was for tonight and they couldn't get carried away right now wrapped up in sexual fantasies.

A minute later they were ready to leave the house again so Finn grabbed the umbrella and they drove to the arcade. "Dude, tomorrow or sometime this vacation at least we should take a road trip to Peanut Island. It's this cool island not to far from here but we can bring scuba stuff and it's just really cool, you'll see."

"Sounds awesome! I can't wait!"

"Me either."

They arrived at the arcade and had to share an umbrella as they ran towards the building. "Damn, it's pouring out!" Sam chuckled while he ran under the umbrella with Finn.

"I know, these rain showers don't always last this long here!" Finn said and they stumbled onto the curb under the shelter of the building. The tall teen wrapped his arm around his friend's waist for support while he tripped a little. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Sam said while the teens stared into each other's eyes. Finn cleared his throat and wrapped the umbrella up while they entered the arcade. "I bet I can beat you in basketball." Sam said and pointed over to the basketball games.

"Yeah right! First of all I play basketball in the spring and I'm taller then you."

"That does not always mean that you will be better! I mean you got me on the basketball team thing but I still want to challenge you."

"Fine! So I guess you weren't on a team back at your old school?"

"Nope! I didn't do much there actually. I felt like a loser; that's why I dyed my hair when I came to McKinley."

Finn chuckled. "So Kurt was right?"

"Yeah!" Sam chuckled.

"Anyway, you're not a loser at McKinley… I mean a lot of people think the Glee club is just made up of losers but we aren't. You were the quarterback for a little while there and you're a cool guy all around." Finn said and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Sorry I had to take back the quarterback title though."

"It's fine, you deserve it more than me." Sam smiled at Finn. "And thanks. You're an awesome guy too!" They bought tokens and went to the basketball game and dueled each other. Sam won the first game. "What was that? I won!" Sam laughed.

"Rematch." Finn said and then Sam's phone rang.

"Damn it, it's Quinn."

"If she says she wants to hang out then it's a no. Not just because she is a cock block but also this is our vacation away from home. How can we forget about our home life if someone so important to both of ours keeps trying to get in the way."

"I was going to say no anyway."

"Maybe later in the vacation but we aren't making this an everyday thing." Finn said and Sam answered his phone.

"Hey Quinn!"

"Hey Sam, how are you today?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Good! What are you two doing today?" Quinn asked.

"We saw Little Fockers and now we are at the arcade. How about you? How are you and Courtney doing?"

"Great! Last night we drank some more beer and we just watched a movie and fell asleep. And now we are shopping. Did you guys maybe want to meet up for dinner?" Quinn asked. Then he heard Courtney say something and grab the phone.

"Hey Sam. I walked away from Quinn just so you know. You can say no, I know you guys want your guy time. And you know I want my girl time." Courtney giggled. Sam thought about how she almost caught them wanting each other at Rapids and was starting to believe she still thought that.

"Yeah, we are enjoying some nice bro time. So you guys drank more last night? Anything happen?"

Courtney paused for a few seconds. "Yes but I'm only telling you this because she's your girlfriend. All we did was share a make out session while we were drunk. I can't tell but I'm hoping she doesn't remember it because if she does then she's ashamed because she hasn't brought it up. I'd rather be her friend more than anything and I also feel bad because in a way she cheated on you."

"You said you're only telling me this because she's my girlfriend, wouldn't you think that's a reason not to tell me. I mean I would like it if she told me but still."

"Don't be jealous Sam! I mean you did let us kiss two times."

"Yeah but I don't want you to steal her away from me. She's the second best thing to happen to me since I got to McKinley."

"You said second best thing? What's the first?" Courtney asked and Sam froze. It was like second nature when he said that. His friendship with Finn was the best thing.

"Being in Glee club because I wouldn't have gotten to know Quinn better if it wasn't for that." Sam lied.

"Aw, I'm not going to steal her away from you. This is random but there is another thing that I lied about."

"What?"

"I didn't pay that ex of mine to flirt with you at the club. He turned gay and that's why he broke up with me. But apparently he had some epiphany after we broke up that he was still in love with me and that I was the only girl he loved so he kind of stalks me. So he was really gay and flirted with you and Finn. He thought you were hot but he also flirted with you two because he saw me checking you out, you know, for Quinn's sake. So he wanted to make me jealous by flirting with you two. Then what you didn't notice is that you ran away and I started grinding up against you guys, not the other way around. It was a second difference but you were getting closer to me and I got right in there."

"Oh ok, why are you telling me this now though?"

"Because you were so nice to me yesterday and I want Quinn to be happy so I think you should stick around. So because of that I decided to tell you the truth."

"Courtney, you can be crazy a lot… no offense!" Sam chuckled.

"None taken! I just go to large extremes to get people to like me because of my past."

"Ok, so I forgive you for everything. And Finn and I both like you. Enjoy Quinn, I don't think we will be joining you guys tonight. How should I tell her?"

"Just tell her! Be honest, I know I can never be honest with her about my feelings but you make sure you are honest with her about yours. Enjoy your bro time but I would like to see you two again before the end of this break."

"I'd like that too!"

"And Sam, your secret is safe with me."

"What secret?"

"I bought that crap about how you thought you fell on Quinn on the water slide but I still kind of thought something was up. And then you guys kissed with barely any hesitation during that quick game of truth or dare. I'm in love with someone of the same gender so I pick up on all of this; that you two are in some way involved."

"You're wrong!"

"No I'm not!"

Sam paused for a second. "We are just fooling around! This stays between you and me, I don't even want Finn to know you know and never tell Quinn."

"I told you that your secret is safe with me Sam, as long as my secret is safe with you."

"It is Court. Now go to Quinn and let me talk to her." Sam said stressed out.

"Ok, thanks again for everything. And you guys should get better at hiding that, it may not be obvious to Quinn and hell, it wasn't really obvious to me but I caught on. When you get back to Lima you better improve. I'm telling you this for your safety."

"Thanks Court, and when we get back to Lima we are stopping." Sam said and Finn was walking up to Sam as he said that. "Now put Quinn back on the line."

"You told Courtney?" Finn startled Sam.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Sam said and Finn rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Hey Sam!" Quinn said.

"Quinn, we can't do dinner tonight. But we will definitely be hanging out before the break ends, don't worry."

"Ok, well what are you two going to do?" Quinn asked and Sam looked at Finn, sitting in the photo booth deep in thought.

"I honestly don't know anymore." Sam said with a sigh.

"Well, have fun with whatever you decide. I'm kind of jealous that you spent more time talking to Courtney then you did with your own girlfriend."

"Don't be Quinn. Sometimes I just need time with my friends and you mean way more to me than Courtney does, she just is fond of Finn and I and we are new friends in her life. Don't worry, we will hang out and we will have plenty of time to talk." Sam said.

"Ok, well have fun! Goodbye." Quinn said and hung up. Sam sighed and turned around and walked to the photo booth. He sat next to Finn and pulled the curtain closed.

There was an awkward silence for several seconds as the two boys sat not making eye contact with each other. Sam was the one to finally break the silence. "I didn't tell her!" Finn said nothing in response. "At Rapids she questioned us about it remember, she bought our reply at first but then she rethought it after we kissed during truth or dare so I caved in and told her it was true. But she was sure before I said anything. We can trust her Finn. Do you think I wanted people to know, even her? Of course not but we can trust her." Finn still didn't say anything; he didn't even make eye contact with Sam. "If you want to stop fooling around then we can stop. Finn? Do you want to stop fooling around? Say something!"

**_I will start to post things about my stories, like when they will be or when i hope they are updated, at the bottom of my profile page, so just go to my profile for when I plan on updating this. I will update that section of my profile regularly. School work is what is taking a lot of my time lately and it will continue to until December 20th, then winter break!_**

_Instead of making a separate sequel to this, it will all just be in this story so I'm going to continue on. Originally the last chapter of this was going to be their last day in Florida and then a little bit of them in the choir room talking about their trip with their friends and then the sequel would have been over summer break, Finn and Sam go on vacation to an island (camping in a cabin) before Sam has to leave because his dad got that job. But now it will be them trying to not have sex in Lima and maybe develop into a love story. And then there will also be that island story. Also I had an idea back when Courtney's house first appeared that Courtney would tell Quinn that she loved her and there would be drama but I didn't do that obviously, then in this chapter I was thinking Quinn would hear the phone conversation (just the part about Courtney having feelings for Quinn) but I decided against it both times because this story isn't about them. I hope you caught some of it but Courtney and Quinn, Courtney especially are very symbolic of Sam and Finn. Courtney is kind of symbolic of Florida, she knows their secret now because they are comfortable enough in Florida to do it and she finds it a little obvious. Also Courtney is symbolic of Sam, she's good-looking, more crazy though but she is in love with her best friend and Sam, for now, only loves Finn as a friend and sex buddy. She also had a rough past and Sam has a rough future coming up but it all got (will get for Sam) better with the help of friends. Also Courtney and Quinn are good together as friends and Quinn represents home so maybe Sam and Finn will eventually have sex at home since Courtney represents Florida and vacation and Quinn represents home and they are fine together. Sometimes vacation has some home elements, but home can have some vacation elements (the sex.) I hope that made sense._


	10. It Feels Like

_**Sorry for the wait! I always read the chapter again before I update it but I didn't yet for this. It's late and I'm tired but I really wanted to get this up tonight so there may be grammatical and spelling errors. I will read this tomorrow and fix the ones I notice. Feel free to tell me any errors you noticed in this chapter or really in any of my writing. Thank you and enjoy! **_

"Screw fooling around! What do you want? Please answer Finn."

"Sorry dude, I'm just trying to think. You shouldn't have even caved and admitted it was true. It should have just stayed our secret."

"I wanted it too as well but you know crazy Courtney." Sam chuckled and Finn smiled. "So are we cool? I am sorry about caving in."

"We were always cool Sam. It's ok anyway, she won't tell anyone like you said."

"Exactly! Anyway, we won't be thinking about it later when we are in bed together." Sam whispered.

"I never said we were still fooling around." Finn chuckled.

"Oh please, why would anyone pass on this?" Sam said and lifted up his shirt as he chuckled. Finn chuckled again and rubbed his hand down Sam's chest. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds until they both cleared their throats and looked away. They both couldn't help but wonder what the hell that was. Then the blonde teen grabbed Finn's face and made out with him passionately. Finn made out back while they groped each other. The two boys realized what they were doing and where after a few seconds and stopped and stared straight in awkward silence. "I don't know what that was, sorry." Sam said without looking at his friend. They have made out before but that was before, during, or right after sex, this felt different.

"It's fine, I guess we just got carried away. But we are in public so yeah." Finn said and cleared his throat. "Let's take a picture." The tall teen put a coin in and they took a series of pictures in the photo booth. Then they climbed out awkwardly and remained silent for several seconds. "So, do you want to play basketball again?"

"Why, so I can beat you hard again?" Sam asked and then realized it was a poor choice of words.

"We will see who beats who this time!"

The two played basketball and Finn wins this time, then they race on a couple racing games, and then they just played other random games. Then they sat down and ordered pizza and pop. "So how long have your mom and Mr. Hummel had this place in Florida?"

"Burt bought it last year but we actually rented it sometimes even before that. Then the owners wanted to sell it so they actually asked Burt first because he was their favorite renter." Finn said.

"Cool! It's a very nice place. You're lucky, you get two houses when pretty soon I might have none."

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't be a sad sack. Sam, look at me in the eyes." Finn said and Sam looked at him. "Don't mention it again. You're my friend and I don't want to see you sad on vacation, ever really but there are always hardships in life but we will get through it. You keep mentioning it and it's making you sad. You're my bro and I only want you to be happy when you are here with me, which is why I'm going to get you laid tonight." They chuckled as they looked into each other's eyes.

"It's hard for me to not think about it!"

"I know, you've made that clear and I get it but I need you to try to forget about it and have fun with me! I feel like we are always repeating things and I just want us to not think about the negatives."

"Ok, I'm sorry for bringing it up again! I just feel like I shouldn't be here though when my parents are home struggling."

"But you should be here. You deserve fun before that crap starts. F is for friends who do stuff together…"

"Ok now you're going to sing SpongeBob."

"Unless you want to spell a different f word." Finn said and Sam smiled.

"F is for friends who do it together. U is for you and me. C is for cock sucking and anal and K is for… I don't know what K is for." Sam said and the two friends chuckled.

"Knowing when we are going to cum because we yell each other's names." Finn smiled and Sam smiled back.

"A little long but ok." Sam chuckled. "You know I love that we keep trying to just keep the sex sex and not be too gay, for the lack of a better word, yet we keep making references to it."

"I know, but straight or not God the sex is amazing. I don't want to admit it all these times but it is. I don't want to admit that I'm excited and a little nervous that you are going to be inside me tonight but it's true."

"It feels good Finn, I mean to me it does. It will take some getting use to but it can feel amazing!" Sam said. "Damn I'm hard right now, I kind of want to go back home and fuck you now but we said we would wait, and that was actually my idea."

"I know! And I'm hard too!" Finn said and Sam extended his leg and lightly rubbed Finn's clothed cock with his foot for a few seconds and then put his leg down. "Uh, that felt good!"

"Let's talk about something else because honestly I want to cum really bad and it's getting harder for me to just sit here and not fuck you." Sam said.

"Yeah so… how do you like the pizza?"

"It hasn't come yet."

"Wow, where is my mind? Oh yeah, it's thinking about you inside me and thrusting those hips." Finn said, teasing Sam. Sam smiled at Finn who smiled back. Them staring at each other felt different then ever before, kind of like them making out in the photo booth felt different. Their gaze was interrupted when the pizza was delivered. They both cleared their throats and thanked the waitress before grabbing a slice of pizza.

"To answer your question the pizza is good!" Sam said as he took a bite of it, avoiding that awkward stare.

"Yeah, they do have good pizza."

"So you know how you mentioned that island? I think we should go tomorrow. I was looking up the weather for tomorrow and it's going to be really nice! I mean today it was only suppose to be rainy for a little while and it still is raining but maybe the weather for tomorrow will be right!"

"Hopefully! Peanut island is a lot of fun." Finn smiled. They ate more pizza and talked about things like movies, video games, TV shows, just small talk then they played more games for an hour. It had stopped raining when they got outside so that made them happy. "Since it's cleared up I think we should go to City Place, it has a bunch of shops and restaurants, a little concert outside, we can shop, dance, and then eat dinner a little later."

"Sounds great! And I was thinking tonight we can actually make good use of the having a drink if we are home for the night rule."

"Ok." Finn said and the two drove to City Place.

"Damn this parking is nuts."

"It always is, at night especially."

They parked inside a parking ramp after looking around in there for a while. "Can we talk about something?"

"Sure, whatever you want to talk about we can talk about! Unless it's about our home life."

"It's about us making out in the photo booth, I don't want to bottle it inside. It felt awkward and not at all like it does when we are fooling around! I didn't know if you felt that way too or what."

"I know what you're talking about, it felt weird to me too! Maybe just cause we weren't actually having sex or about to."

"Maybe, I don't know what it was!" Sam said.

"Well, let's go have fun!"

"Yeah, it must just be that, plus we were in public so we were probably nervous someone would see us."

"Yeah, that's probably it."

Both of the teen boys were lying because they both knew what it felt like, for Sam it felt like his first kiss with Quinn and for Finn it felt like his first kiss with Rachel; they just didn't want to tell each other that because it would go against their belief that it's just sex, they also didn't want to believe it could be true.

They walked around City Place for a while, they just shopped and talked for the first couple of hours and then decided to just go and watch the musicians perform. A cover of I'll Be There For You started and the two friends started singing along.

Finn sings. **So no one told you life was gonna be this way, your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D O A, it's like you're always stuck in second gear, when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year but I'll be there for you (When the rain starts to pour) I'll be there for you (Like I've been there before) I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too).**

Sam sings. **You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight, you've burned your breakfast so far things are going great, your mother warned you there'd be days like these, but she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees that I'll be there for you (When the rain starts to pour) I'll be there for you (Like I've been there before) I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too).**

They both sing. **No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me, since you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me, someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with, someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah.**

Sam sings. **It's like you're always stuck in second gear, when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.**

They both sing. **I'll be there for you (When the rain starts to pour) I'll be there for you (Like I've been there before) I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too) I'll be there for you (When the rain starts to pour) I'll be there for you (Like I've been there before) I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too).**

The two boys smiled at each other as they finished the song. "That was awesome!" Sam said and hugged Finn who hugged back.

"You're an amazing bro dude!"

"You are too!" Sam said and backed out of the hug and the two pounded their fists together.

"So are you hungry yet? I made a reservation earlier for Saito's Japanese Steakhouse. They cook the food right in front of you, it's awesome. Well we will probably have to sit with other people though because at the smaller tables they don't cook it in front of you."

"Fine with me! It sounds fun!"

"It is, it's expensive so this will probably be our one and only big dinner, but it's worth it."

They waited for a few minutes in line and then were seated at a big table. They were in the back corner and no one was sitting in the chairs right next to them so they weren't crowded. "I'm excited for this, it looks so cool!"

"It is!" Finn said. "Just so you know, and it's kind of random, but I'm glad you like McKinley and the Glee club."

"I do like it a lot! I could do without the slushies and all the bullying the Glee club gets but when I'm singing, I feel so good. And you have been a great part of McKinley."

"Sam, you really are probably my best friend. Puck was but he ruined it when he slept with Quinn, I mean we are kind of back to being friends and I know we have only known each other for a few months but still, I feel closer to you now."

"You are my best friend anyway, and this trip strengthened that even more. I'm having the time of my life here with you. And I'm not talking about the…" Sam rubbed his hand on Finn's crotch, to which Finn shuddered a little and got hard. "I'm talking about us hanging out and having fun bro style."

"Thanks man! This vacation has strengthened it so much. We are real tight bros now." Finn said and patted Sam on the back. Later their food came and they enjoyed watching it be made right in front of them and all the tricks the cook could do. Sam knew this was a little thing and that they had restaurants like this in Lima but it was amazing to see and added to the vacation. After they ate they went for ice cream and walked around City Place more.

"Ready to go home?" Sam asked at about 10:30.

Finn gave him a half smile and nodded. "I think so!" Finn said and then it started to rain again. "Wow, now we need to!" They laughed as they ran for a few minutes to the parking garage. They were soaked while they ran to the car. They climbed into car and shut the doors as they looked at each other's wet bodies. They lunged for each other and made out while they groped each other. Finn wrapped his arms around his blonde friend and pulled him over on top of him. "Get in the back, the windows are tinted." Finn said and the two teens climbed in the back. Finn laid on his back.

"We should not be doing this here! I mean it's kind of hot but still." Sam said in between kissing his friend.

"I know but I've been waiting for this all day!"

"You're not the only one. You know what, fuck it." Sam said and took off his shirt and then Finn's.

"We won't even cum right now, but let's just do this for a few minutes and then go home so you can fuck me!" Finn smiled as Sam smiled back and sat up and held Sam close while they made out. Sam sat on Finn while they held each other close and thrust his hips a little as if he were humping Finn's member. "Whoa, stop that or I'm going to end up bursting."

"Sorry! I'm just excited!" They both were happy not only because of the sex but because making out like this didn't feel like before when they made out in the photo booth; it didn't feel weird. Finn laid Sam down on his back and kissed down his abs while caressing his nipples. He kissed down to his belly button and then down a little more but stopped.

"You know what? Let's go home and it will make it so much better. You were right, we shouldn't be doing this here no matter how hot it is." Finn got kissed Sam and then got his shirt on and climbed in the driver's seat. Sam put his shirt on and climbed in the front seat.

"You're right but I'm so freaking horny right now."

"In like twenty minutes you will be ramming my ass." Finn rubbed his friend's clothed dick before getting his seat belt on. Sam tilted his head back and shut his eyes thinking about being inside Finn. "Imagine ramming my tight ass as we moan!"

Five minutes later they were out of the parking ramp and away from City Place driving on a dark road. Sam started rubbing Finn's clothed dick and the tall teen moaned. "Let me suck you for a few minutes in the car." Sam whispered and started to un-zipper his friend's shorts.

"You got it!" Finn helped Sam get his dick out. Sam leaned over and took the member in his mouth while Finn groaned; the wet mouth felt so good around his erect member. "Uh fuck dude! I want you so bad, I can't wait until we get home so you can fuck me so hard!"

"Yeah?" Sam moaned as he jerked him off rapidly.

"Hell yeah!"

Sam stopped sucking his friend a few minutes later and waited until they arrived home. They arrived home at five to eleven and pulled into the garage and shut the door. They both got out of the car and made out as they made their way to the door leading inside. First though Sam pushed Finn on the front of the car like a police officer would and humped him with their clothes still on. Sam kissed the back of Finn's neck and then took his shirt off and kissed down his back. Sam turned Finn around on his back and kissed his chest. "How does that feel?" The blonde asked as he brought his head back up to his friend's.

"Great!" Finn said smiling and then kissed his friend. The tall teen grabbed the bottom of the blonde teen's shirt from behind and pulled it over his head and threw it. Sam smiled and sucked on his friend's neck while he moaned. Finn grabbed Sam and rolled over so Sam was on the bottom, they were both wet because the car was wet… and cold, yet they are turned on. Finn kissed down his chest, sucking the nipples hard, which made Sam squeal. Finn crouched down and pulled down his friend's shorts and licked his hard member through the underwear. He laid on top of Sam and picked him up and bought him inside. The tall boy sat him on top of the washing machine behind the garage entrance and pulled off his underwear; his cock sprang up. Finn sucked the nice hard member and went as deep as he could.

"Get those shorts off." Sam moaned and Finn stood up and pulled his shorts down and kissed Sam with his clothed dick right at the entrance of Sam's ass. The blonde teen wrapped his legs around the tall teen's waist and Finn picked him up again and they made out as the tall teen walked to the living room. Finn laid on his back on the lounge chair while they continued to make out.

"Go get a condom, I'm ready for you to fuck me!" Finn groaned. Sam stood up and walked to the bedroom to get a condom. Finn stroked his clothed dick as he watched Sam's naked ass walk away. Trouty ran back in the room seconds later with a condom and lube. The blonde grabbed the quarterback's underwear and pulled it off quickly and instantly sucked him. "Oh dude!" Finn caressed his friend's hair while he felt his dick in the warm mouth. "Uh Sa-a-a-mmm!" Finn grasped his own head with his hands as he moaned. "You have become an excellent sucker! Uh!" The tall boy caressed his own chest with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Sam caressed up Finn's chest and they clasped hands while moaning. "I need to feel you inside me!" Sam licked down Finn's ball sack and stuck his tongue up his ass. "Oh yeah! Get me ready for that nice hard dick!" Sam stroked Finn's member as he gave him a rim job.

"Ready for some fingers?" Sam came up and asked.

"Yes!" Finn panted. The blonde boy inserted two fingers into his friend's hole and made him moan in pleasure.

"Yeah that feels good doesn't it?"

"Oh fuck yes!" Finn moaned. "I just want you to put it in me, make me feel like I picked the best person to come to Florida with because I know it's true, I just want it to be proven." Sam smiled and stood up and handed Finn the condom. Finn sucked Sam for a few seconds and then put the condom on. Sam knelt back down in between Finn's legs and put lube on himself and then in Finn.

Sam laid down and kissed Finn passionately. "You ready?"

"Yes, please just get that cock inside me!" Finn put his legs up only a little because Sam was kneeling on the bottom of the lounge chair and Finn was up so Sam could insert his member perfectly. Sam looked down as he maneuvered his dick into Finn's hole. The tall teen shuddered at the feel of the head starting to make it's way inside him. The blonde teen pressed it in more and Finn twitched a little.

"Are you ok?" Sam whispered.

"Yes! It hurts a little but you know, it takes some getting use to." Finn whispered while he had one hand on Sam's ass and the other on the back of his blonde head. "Put it in deeper." Sam kissed Finn's neck as they held each other tight. The blonde moved his hips forward even more and Finn squealed. "It feels pretty good Sam! Keep going!" Finn whispered and kissed his friend's neck. Sam pushed his hips forward more and soon his dick was as deep as it could go and Finn was moaning as he held his friend's butt cheeks.

"How is it?"

"It feels really good! Now start thrusting your hips, slowly first and then you can start to speed up." Finn panted and Sam began to thrust his hips back and forth, giving both of the hot teenage boys pleasure. "Faster!" Finn said and slapped his friend's ass. Sam made out with Finn as he humped him faster. "Uh yeah! Fuck me faster and harder!" Finn demanded and Sam did what he was told as they groaned. "Oh fuck yeah this feels good!" He moaned loudly.

"Oh Finn, you have such a tight hole!"

"Yeah? You had a nice tight hole when I fucked you last night!"

"Yeah? Well you are going to fuck me again tonight!" Sam moaned and thrust his hips rapidly.

"We are going to be fucking a lot tonight, even more than last night!"

"Oh yeah, and then tomorrow let's fuck in bed all day, do nothing but fuck!" Sam moaned although it would be hard but he was really horny at the moment so it sounded hot.

"Mm!" Finn moaned and pressed his lips firmly against his friend's. "Lick my hand." Finn stuffed his hand at Sam's face and he licked it. The tall teen began to stroke himself while they kissed.

"God I love Florida!" Sam groaned.

"I do too!" Finn said and kissed Sam's neck as he rubbed his hands down the blonde boy's bareback. "Faster!" Sam thrust his hips as fast as he could. "Uh Sam!"

"Turn around, on your knees." Sam panted and pulled out of Finn who rested his arms on the back of the lounge chair and kneeled in doggy style. The blonde teen inserted his member again and Finn squealed as the member reentered him. The blonde boy instantly grabbed the tall boy's hips and thrust back and forth. A minute later Sam pulled out of Finn, took the condom off, and Finn turned around and sat as Sam knelt in front of him jerking off. The quarterback too jerked off while Sam put one arm behind him and rested on that. "Oh my… uh!"

"Oh yeah, give it all to me!" Finn groaned as he groped his friend's chest with one hand.

"Oh fuck Finn!" Sam shot several strings of his cum all over Finn's chest.

"Oh yeah!" Finn moaned loudly. Sam panted and then made out with Finn. Sam backed up a little and jerked Finn off. "Mm Sam!" The tall boy shot his load all over himself and his friend's hand while he grunted in pleasure.

"Now you go out to the hot tub and I'll get us some alcohol of some sort and I'll be out in a minute! Round two is coming soon!" Sam got up and walked to the bar area as Finn went through the patio and to the hot tub. Finn climbed into the hot tub with a smile on his face; this time he had with Sam has been amazing. Sam grabbed a couple wine coolers and went to the bedroom and grabbed a few more condoms and went out to the hot tub. "Got a couple wine coolers!" Sam said as he climbed in the hot tub and instantly kissed his friend. The blonde teen climbed over and sat on his friend's lap and made out passionately with him. They just sat there in the dark naked, making out in the hot water for minutes as they groped each other's bodies. "I can't wait until you're inside me again Finn fucking Hudson."

"Me neither Sam fucking Evans!" Finn whispered. Sam grabbed a condom and opened it and moved and put it on Finn underwater; it was a little hard to do but he did it. He hopped back into the position he was in and Finn maneuvered it inside him.

"Mm!" Sam moaned as they made out. Trouty humped him slowly because he loved the way it felt inside him and wanted it to last longer. They didn't care about the sound the water made every time he moved up and down; they just cared that they had each other to have sex with.

"Sam you are so good at this!" Finn whispered barely separating their lips.

"Thanks! You are good at this too! I really enjoy this time we have together!"

"I was just thinking that before you came out here!" Finn whispered. Sam just smiled and pressed his lips firmly against Finn's. Finn stood up holding his friend and turned around and laid Sam on his back with his legs in the air outside of the tub and stood in the tub and humped him.

"Oh shit!"

"Oh yeah! Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Finn groaned quietly and rapidly fucked his friend. Finn twitched in pure delight as he had his orgasm. He pulled out of Sam and kissed him before sucking him. "That was so fucking good! Now it's your turn." Finn said jerking him off.

"Oh yeah Finn! You're such a good friend!"

"Yeah! We are fuck buddies!"

Sam moaned and leaned down and kissed Finn while getting stroked. "Uh fuck!" Sam said rather loudly as he closed his eyes tightly because of how good it felt. "Uh fuck!" Sam repeated. Finn shushed him a little. "Uh fuck!" Sam had his orgasm and shot all over Finn's face. The tall teen was not ready to taste cum so he had his mouth, and his eyes, shut as the warm cum landed all over his face. "Oh fuck!" Sam panted as he finished releasing all of his stuff. Finn went under the water and Sam went under too and held his tall friend while they smooched. The quarterback caressed his teammates ass while under the water. They stayed under there for several seconds making out. They felt they were so much more into making out tonight; earlier when they first came in the hot tub, right now, and all during sex. The making out they did right now felt a lot like it felt earlier in the arcade; different and more than just about sex. But whatever this was it still felt amazing holding each other's nude bodies with their tongues in the other's mouth underwater. So they stayed like this for several more seconds, until it was becoming a bit harder to breathe. The two teen boys resurfaced and opened their eyes and tried to catch their breath. They stared into each other's eyes just panting and not saying a word for several seconds. They had no idea what this feeling was but it didn't seem as awkward as they thought it would be staring into each other's eyes. The two boys leapt for each other and made out ever so passionately. They pressed their lips hard against each other's; they kissed and held each other as tight as humanly possible while their tongues intertwined. The hot water and their sweat dripped down their soaking wet heads and upper torso back into the water they are standing in.

"Ready for round three already?" Finn asked, their lips barely leaving one another's.

"Soon! Let's open some wine coolers first!" Sam whispered and Finn agreed. They sat down and opened their wine coolers.

"To our friendship and to remember this brocation, for everything it was, forever." Finn said and held up his wine cooler and Sam smiled and clanked his with Finn's.

"I know I will remember this brocation forever, for _all _the fun we have had, naked or clothed. I'm very happy that we experimented with each other and that we can do this with each other." Sam said while they rubbed each other's members. "Thank you Finn for inviting me here and agreeing to keep having sex. And thank you for all the non-sex related fun we have had! Fuck buddy or not you are truly an amazing bro to have."

"Right back at you Sam! And you are so welcome, these experiences we have had have truly been amazing!"

"And just then when you were jerking me off, that felt like one of the best times!"

"I could tell, you moaned fuck a million times." Finn chuckled. Sam smiled at his friend and then they took another sip of their drinks.

"You know, this morning we both agreed to just have sex and not just be naked all the time, well now, it doesn't feel as weird as it did this morning. I mean I know all day we almost jumped at each other because we were horny but… I don't really know what I'm saying. I guess I'm saying this, sitting here naked and talking feels more normal than it did this morning, maybe it's the things in between that made it more normal now somehow; like when we came home to change clothes, when we made out in the photo booth. I don't know what that was, I'm still confused about that because there really wasn't any sex going on there."

"I know what you mean! Even making out underwater felt out of place… but it also felt good!"

"It did! You know what, it's still a little weird sitting here naked and talking, we are two dudes. I enjoy it and we should get back to having fun! I'm glad we talked about that stuff but I think we should start round three."

"I'm totally with you! And I'm happy we talked too!"

"Wait, before we start there is one more thing. I have an idea for ringing in the New Year in two days."

"What?"

"Since we like having sex with each other and cumming is a big part of that obviously, what if we tried swallowing each other's loads… at the same time… at midnight? I know I'm not a hundred percent sure yet but we both enjoy each other's cocks up our asses, jerking each other off, and sucking each other and those are things we never thought we would like, or even try."

"I think it's a good idea!" Finn said while rubbing Sam's dick. "Swallowing is one thing though, I say we try a little bit tonight!"

"I would rather be surprised! But if you want to taste me tonight you can, but then I'm afraid you won't like it and not swallow with me in two nights."

"I'll do it for you!"

"So do you still want to taste me tonight? Because on Friday at midnight I definitely want us to swallow, it will be hot and take this sex thing to the next level."

"I want to taste a little tonight! And it is going to be hot on New Years."

"Yup! It won't be perfectly at twelve or at the exact same time but it will be close. And how do you want to taste me?"

"Follow me!" Finn said and grabbed a condom, stepped out of the tub, and walked through the pool deck and into the connecting patio. "Lay down here!" Finn said and Sam laid down on a couch in the closed patio. The tall teen knelt down and sucked Sam for a few seconds and then put the condom on. He stood up, licked his fingers and readied his ass for Sam. Sam moaned a very quiet moan as he watched Finn finger his own ass. "You wanna do it?" Finn whispered.

"Yes please, I'm so horny again!" Sam sat up and Finn moved closer and turned around and bent over a little so the blonde boy can get him ready. The blonde teen licked his friend's hole.

"Uh!" Finn moaned. It felt so good to have the warm air from outside flow through the patio with the sound of rain while they prepared for round three. Sam put a few fingers in there.

"Ok, I think you are ready, but first." Sam slapped his friend's ass and turned him around and sucked him. "Ok now you are ready!" Sam said after several seconds. Finn started to sit on Sam, with his back towards him they maneuvered his member into him. Finn instantely started to hump quickly as the blonde boy massaged his back.

Minutes later Sam felt he was about to have an orgasm so he moaned loudly. Finn hopped off of him, took the condom off, and jerked him until he cam all over himself while he moaned in pleasure. "Oh yeah!"

"Uh!" Sam moaned.

"You know what, I'll wait until New Years Eve to taste it."

"I was just about to say I changed my mind and I wanted to have a little taste of you tonight." Sam panted.

"Are you sure?"

Sam didn't say anything and grabbed Finn's wrist and rubbed his friend's hand on his chest and in a small puddle of cum. "Lick it off your fingers and then I will jerk you off and taste you." He whispered. Just earlier in the hot tub Finn had no interest in tasting his friend's sperm when he shot all over his face but since Sam suggested they should, he wanted to try it. Finn licked his fingers while Sam watched. It tasted weird to Finn, probably because he always thought cum would taste nasty because he wasn't gay, but he found he didn't totally hate it.

"Do you like it?"

"It's ok, no offense."

"None taken, it's just something I wanted to try because we enjoy the other stuff so much. But yeah, no offense taken." Sam said and sat up and kissed his friend. Finn pushed Sam lightly back onto his back as he laid on top of him, their lips never leaving the other's. Finn started to grind Sam's chest, using his cum as a sort of lube.

"Mm!" Finn moaned while he grinded his friend's flawless chest.

"Mm!" Sam moaned while he held his naked friend.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming already!" Finn moaned and sat on Sam's upper torso and jerked off right on his face. "Uh!" He grunted while Sam shut his eyes and mouth and felt the warm cum land all over his face. "Lick your lips for a little taste! I want to watch you lick my cum!" Sam licked around his lips and tasted the cum. He thought it tasted weird but he could tell he liked it better then Finn did.

"No offense, but it tastes actually pretty good!" Sam smiled and Finn laid out straight on top of him and kissed him. Sam's cum was all over Finn's and his chest and dick as they made out.

"Let's go in the pool with our wine coolers, we need to get rinsed off anyway, there is cum on your face and all over both of us." Finn said and stood up and helped Sam up. Sam grabbed Finn's arm and pulled his body to his own and made out passionately yet again with the tall teen. They held each other's butts and then walked towards the pool deck, still making out. They both jumped in the pool and shuddered as they came to the surface because it was so cold, especially after all the sweating and being in the hot tub. "Holy shit that's cold! Whew!"

"I know, damn. I think we might need to warm each other up dude!" Sam said and then did the front crawl into Finn's arms. "Do you want to fuck me again?" Finn nodded with a smile on his face. "Let me go get a condom over near the hot tub then." Sam swam away on his back towards the edge. The tall boy grabbed his ankles and pulled him back fast until his butt touched his penis. Sam wrapped his legs around Finn's waist and they made out vigorously as Finn held him in the shallow end. Finn backed up and dove underwater with Sam and let go. The two teen boys swam to the other end while watching each other and smiling. Finn came to the surface and Sam sucked him from below, which made Finn tilt his head back and moan in pleasure. Sam came up to the surface panting and leaped into his friend's arms and held him as tight as before in the hot tub, and kissed him as tight as before as well. After several seconds they treaded water and kissed lightly before pushing off the edge and racing each other to the other end. Finn tackled Sam to the shallow end floor and slapped his ass before turned him onto his back and kissing him. Finn even went inside him a little bareback on accident as he tackled him down there. The two boys resurfaced quickly.

"Sorry!" Finn panted.

"It's totally fine!" Sam panted. Finn went underwater and sucked his friend for a few seconds. Sam tilted his head back and moaned. Finn started to resurface, kissing Sam's chest on the way up and ending with kissing his lips. He stopped kissing him and stroked his blonde hair while they stared into each other's eyes. They couldn't believe the things that have happened today, tonight especially; it all felt like more than sex and much gayer. But they didn't care because whatever this was they enjoyed it. "I'll get that condom now." Sam said and swam to the edge and got out. Finn watched him as he got out and stared at his perfect ass.

"Wait!" Finn swam to the edge and held himself up while he licked Sam's ass.

"Uh yeah Finn!" Sam said as he extended on arm back and rubbed his hand through his friend's hair as he gave him a rim job. "Ok dude, that feels good but let me go get the condom." Finn stopped and slapped his ass while Sam got up and went over to the hot tub and grabbed the drinks and a condom and went back over to Finn. Finn sat on the side of the pool deck and let Sam put the condom on him. They both took some sips of their wine coolers

"I think we might run out of condoms soon, I'm surprised we haven't already!" Finn said.

"Well, we will either buy more, I don't know the age limit though, or we can just fuck each other without a condom on. I mean you did have it inside me under the water without protection."

"Yeah and it felt good but I think we should still be safe. Especially after what happened last year."

"That was Puck!"

"I know!"

"And I'm not a girl!"

"But still that's a lesson what happened with Quinn and Puck and there are plenty of sexual diseases."

"I know and I do want to be safe too, I was just saying." Sam said as he ran his hand down Finn's chest. He sucked on his nipple as Finn groped his nipples. The tall boy hopped in the water and sucked his friend. Sam hopped in almost right after and wrapped his legs around Finn's waist yet again. Finn maneuvered himself inside Sam and they both moaned in delight. Finn held the boy there in the middle of the shallow end as the blonde teen humped him. Minutes later Finn shot his load while still inside Sam, still holding him as he stood in the shallow end.

They fucked on and off for two more hours, they took small breaks in between and as the night grew later, their breaks were longer but they were amazed at how long they could remain horny for; they were also very happy about it. They ended the night in the bed just a little past two. They jerked each other off one last time for the night. Sam cam first all over himself and Finn's hand, Finn licked his hand clean of his friend's cum. The taste of the cum and his friend's hand stroking him fast made him shoot his load. Sam too licked his hand off and they could tell that they were finally all tired out so they cleaned up quickly and just before going to bed they clanked their bottles together and took the last few sips of their wine coolers. Then they slipped off into a perfect slumber.

Finn awoke first the next morning to see a completely naked Sam laying on his back, still sound asleep. Finn smiled as he rubbed his hand down his friend's warm chest. He checked the clock and it was nine but he decided to let him sleep longer and decided to go back to sleep himself so he rested his head on his pillow again and kept his hand on Sam's chest. As he shut his eyes and started to drift back to sleep he realized what the kiss in the photo booth and all of last night felt like, it felt like the first time he kissed Rachel and all the times since then; it felt like being with someone he loved.

**_I will start to post things about my stories, like when they will be or when i hope they are updated, at the bottom of my profile page, so just go to my profile for when I plan on updating this or any of my stories. I will update that section of my profile regularly. School work is what is taking a lot of my time lately and it will continue to until December 20th, then winter break!_**


	11. More Passion

_I am so sorry for the wait for this story and all of my other ones for those who read those. I don't know why really but I have not been writing over break as much as I wanted too. _

_**I always read the chapter again before I update it but I didn't yet for this. It's late and I'm tired but I really wanted to get this up tonight so there may be grammatical and spelling errors. I will read this tomorrow and fix the ones I notice. Feel free to tell me any errors you noticed in this chapter or really in any of my writing. I know I still haven't reread all of the last chapter but I will read these eventually. Thank you and enjoy! **_

A few hours later, Sam and Finn awoke from their sleep in each other's arms. Sam rubbed his hand down Finn's warm chest as they smiled at each other. "I can't believe it's noon already!" Finn said.

"I know! Guess what you get? A nooner. Yesterday you woke me up to a blowjob and now I'm going to ride you." Sam said. Finn smiled and kissed him before sitting up and flipping Sam on his back while he was on top.

"Or I could just fuck you like this."

"I think I'm in the mood to ride you." Sam said and they kissed as he wrapped his arms around Finn. He slapped the tall teen's ass while they passionately made out.

"Fine!" Finn said and rolled over so Sam was on top. Finn reached over to the bedside table and took a condom out. He opened up the condom and put it on his huge hard member before putting lube on it. The blonde teen put some lube on himself and sat on Finn. Finn laid straight on his back while Sam sat straight up and rode his friend fast. "Oh Sam!" Finn moaned while he caressed his friend's bare chest, squeezing his nipples every time his hands brushed past them.

"Uh!" Sam moaned while he humped his friend's cock. "Oh yeah!" He leaned forward a little and rested on his arms as he thrust his hips. Finn wrapped his arms around Sam and sat up a little and kissed him. Finn loved groping Sam's smooth warm skin and kissing his soft wet lips while being pleasured by him. Sam loved the feeling of Finn's big smooth cock penetrating him while his hands caressed him. Just days ago they were straight males and now they wanted each other almost constantly and they enjoyed it. Sam leaned back and put his arms behind him and rode Finn rapidly while the tall teen started caressing up and down Sam's thigh.

"Uh! This feels amazing!" Finn moaned while he clenched the sheets. "You're even better today then you were last night!"

"Well I've been practicing on my dildo all night!" Sam said and the two chuckled. Finn sat up and held Sam close while they made out vigorously. They groaned while they both thrust their hips and made out passionately. "Are you close?" Sam whispered without separating their lips more than an inch.

"Pretty close!" The two hot naked boys sweated as they panted.

"Lay back and moan my name when you are cumming!" Sam groaned and Finn nodded in agreement.

They made out like this for several seconds and then Finn felt himself ready to burst. "Oh fuck!" Finn moaned loudly and laid straight on his back. "SAM!" Sam sat straight up and humped Finn faster then ever. The bed creaked louder while the blonde teen hopped up and down rapidly. Finn couldn't believe how fast and how high, and low, Sam humped while his orgasm started. "Oh fu-u-u-ck Sam, oh fuck yeah! Oh Sam!" Finn clenched his own hair with his eyes closed as he moaned in pure pleasure. "Holy shit!" The tall teen pointed his pelvis towards the ceiling as he released his big load. He couldn't stop panting or swearing or moaning Sam's name while he released his cum. Sam kept riding him, he wanted every last drop out of Finn.

"How did that feel? I've never seen you so enthusiastic."

"When I say it was fucking amazing, that trumps every time I've said it before. Sam, I don't know if I can even describe how amazing that was." Finn panted, still being humped by Sam but he started to get a little too sensitive so he rolled on top of Sam and pulled out.

"Good!" Sam smiled and Finn instantly pressed his lips firmly against his friends. Both of them were moaning, panting, and sweating a lot while they intertwined their tongues. Seconds later, the boys stood up.

"I'm going to try to make you feel as good as you just made me feel dude, but that's going to be really hard."

"I don't care, it always feels good!" Sam said and pulled Finn to him and slapped his ass while making out with him.

"I say instead of taking a shower in this small shower, we take a shower in the master bedroom shower. It's a lot bigger…" Finn said and then put his mouth to Sam's ear, "and it's a lot easier to bend over in there." Finn whispered and then licked his friend's ear. His friend's whisper… and tongue sent shivers down his spine.

"Oh God!" Sam moaned under his breath. "I say hell yes to that." Sam whispered and then licked Finn's ear. "And remember I said yesterday we should fuck all day, I'm still for it…" Sam looked down at Finn's hard dick. "And apparently you are still for it too!" Sam said and stroked Finn.

"Maybe on and off all day would be good. We could just hang out here naked all day and fuck when we want… regardless of what I said yesterday about being naked all day."

"That sounds hot!" Sam said and kissed Finn again. "Let's go get in that shower." Sam walked out of the room and Finn grabbed a condom and followed him. When they go into the bathroom Finn discarded the condom he was wearing and the two hot naked teens jumped into the shower together as they made out.

"Sam, that felt so good a few minutes ago that I'm going to let you fuck me literally as hard as you can. Work those hips like you did on top of me."

"Really?"

"No, I'm lying." Finn said sarcastically. "Yes really!"

"Ok. Damn this is a big shower!"

"I told you!" Finn said and knelt down and sucked Sam.

"Uh Finn!" Sam moaned and Finn stroked him and looked up into his eyes.

"Remember the other day when you face fucked me on the char? Well I want you to do that right now as hard and fast as you are going to fuck my ass."

"Are you sure?"

"I can take it." Finn said and then put the dick back in his mouth and held Sam's ass. Sam thrust his hips rapidly, face fucking Finn hard. The tall teen gagged a little each time his friend's dick went down his throat but stopped doing it as much the more times it went down. Sam clenched Finn's short hair as he held his head in place. Finn pushed Sam's ass towards him and held his dick all the way in his mouth. Finn moved his tongue around on his friend's member while he held it in his mouth.

"Oh shit!" Sam moaned before grabbing Finn's hair and pulling it back. Then he bent over and kissed Finn's lips as Finn stood back up. They both had a hand wrapped around the other's cock stroking it. The hot and steamy water streamed down their naked bodies as they held each other close with their tongues in each other's mouth.

"Ready to fuck me?" Finn moaned.

"What kind of question is that?" Sam asked sarcastically before kissing down Finn's chest. Sam crouched down and turned Finn around. "Bend over." Sam demanded and Finn bent over. Sam licked Finn's asshole and then put a couple fingers up it and alternated between the two.

"Mm!" Finn moaned while leaning on the shower wall. "Fuck me Sam!" Sam responded by putting more fingers as far inside Finn as he could and Finn moaned a high-pitched moan. "That felt really good! Now just get your cock in there."

"You got it! I think it's so hot that we both love dicks up our asses." Sam said while getting a condom on.

"Hell yeah it is!" Finn said and Sam began to insert his penis into Finn's hole. "Uh yeah!" Finn groaned while Sam thrust his hips and kissed his back. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Finn and thrust his hips rapidly. "Faster!" He panted so Sam went as fast as he could, their skin making a loud noise as it banged together. "Oh fuck yeah Sam!"

"Yeah Finn!" Sam moaned, leaning on Finn's back with his arms around him, groping his chest as hot water dripped down their bodies. Sam wrapped his right hand around Finn's cock and stroked it.

"Uh!" Finn moaned and extended his arm back and slapped Sam's hot wet ass. Sam put both of his hands on the tall teen's hips and moved his hips back and forth as fast as ever. "Oh yeah!" Minutes went by of Sam fucking Finn from behind until they switched positions. Finn laid on his back on the floor with his legs in the air so Sam could insert himself into Finn's hole. Sam leaned over and kissed Finn while Finn squeezed his friend's ass as he felt the dick going in and out of him.

"Uh, I'm gonna cum!" Sam moaned and kissed Finn's neck as he released his sperm. "Uh, uh uh!" He moaned as he humped Finn fast for several seconds while shooting. He pulled out panting and kissed down Finn's chest and sucked him. Sam extended his arm up Finn's chest, rubbing it hard on his smooth wet skin. Finn grabbed Sam's hand and Sam instantly held Finn's hand back. For a few seconds that felt different, like kissing in the photo booth, but then it just felt right. Finn leaned his head up a little and sucked on Sam's fingers, the tall teen heard a moan escape his friend's lips as they were wrapped around his member.

"Uh Sam!" Finn moaned in pleasure as the blonde boy caressed his chest while sucking him slow and deep. Finn sat up and rubbed his fingers through Sam's wet blonde hair. Sam licked up Finn's chest to his mouth. Finn laid his upper back on the shower door again and their lips stayed connected, Sam on all fours above Finn. The tall teen took the condom off Sam and threw it. Then Finn stroked himself while Sam did the same. Sam leaned back and knelt in between Finn's legs while they both jerked themselves off. Their legs were getting wet by the hot steamy water as they jerked themselves off. Seconds later Sam felt that jolt of pleasure yet again.

"Holy fuck I'm gonna cum again!" Sam moaned and leaned over Finn and shot his load onto Finn's hand and penis while the tall boy caressed his abs.

"Uh yeah! Shoot all over my dick so I can jerk off using your cum."

"Fuck that felt good!" Sam panted. Finn got on his knees and laid Sam back, their heads under the water now. Finn jerked himself while Sam groped his chest. Seconds later Finn felt his orgasm coming on.

"Uh!" Finn moaned while he released his load onto Sam's chest. The two boys stood up while they each put their hand that they jerked off with in the other's mouth to get one last taste of whatever cum remains. They both liked the taste better then yesterday but they weren't crazy for it just yet. The quarterback pushed his teammate out from under the running water and then rubbed his scalp thoroughly with the shampoo. Finn then grabbed Sam's ass and pulled him close under the hot water with him. Finn pressed his lips against Sam's firmly as the suds dripped from Sam's blonde hair down the boy's faces and down their naked bodies. Sam pushed Finn out of from under the water and rubbed the shampoo through his head of hair. Then Sam grabbed Finn's ass and pulled him close under the water, their lips connecting yet again. The suds from Finn's hair dripped down the two as they made out passionately, the smell of the shampoo filling their noses yet again. Finn reached behind Sam and grabbed the bar of soap and soaped the blonde boy off. Sam grabbed the liquid soap container and squeezed a lot all over Finn's body before using his hands to rub it all around. The water started to get cold though because of the small hot water tank.

"Shit!" Sam said as the two ran out from under the water and Finn slammed backwards into the door and Sam ran into him and they both went tumbling out of the shower on to the floor.

"Uh!" Finn moaned as he hit the ground with Sam on top of him.

"Are you ok Finn?" Sam panted.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it hurt a little but still, I'm ok."

"Forgot about the hot water tank thing." Sam said as he stood up and turned off the water.

"It caught me by surprise too." Finn said. Sam held his hand out and helped Finn get up. He pulled Finn right into his arms… and into a kiss. The two wet boys who were dripping with suds made out as they held each other tightly. Finn got a couple towels and threw one to Sam. They dried themselves off and then Finn dried the floor where they fell off.

"I'll go make some breakfast slash lunch." Sam said and left while Finn cleaned up a little in the bathroom. A couple minutes later Finn walked into the kitchen and saw Sam making food naked yet again. "I'm making some egg sandwiches."

"Sounds good!" Finn said and smacked his friend's ass lightly. Today seemed so different then yesterday, being naked when not having sex didn't feel weird. "Let me thank the cook!" Finn said and crouched down and put his mouth right in front of Sam's member. Finn's breath on the member sent shivers down Sam's spine. Then the tall teen slowly moved his tongue around on the tip of the blonde boy's hard penis.

"Uh!" Sam moaned lightly. Then Finn moved his tongue up and down the shaft. "Oh yeah!" Finn slowly put the member in his mouth, inch by inch. "Mm Finn!" Finn sped up a little bit every time taking the whole length in his mouth and down his throat. "Oh God!"

Finn licked up and down the shaft again while making eye contact with Sam. "You like that?"

"Oh fuck yes!" Sam said and Finn responded by sucking him again. Then Sam's phone rang. "Damn it!"

"Just don't answer it." Finn said while jerking Sam's cock.

"I need to." Sam said and walked over to his phone. "It's my mom, I haven't talked to her in a couple days. Just take the egg, cheese, and ham out of the pan and put it on the toast, I'll be right back." Sam said and then picked up his phone. "Hey mom!" Sam walked off.

Finn prepared the sandwiches; well he put the egg, cheese, and ham on the toast and set the table. Then he poured some orange juice for them and sat down. Sam came back a few minutes later with some boxers on. "Boxers, really?"

"I didn't want to be naked while talking to my parents." Sam said and sat down.

"Good point! So how are they?"

"Well in order for me to tell you I would break my promise of not talking about home life." Sam sighed.

"It's fine, you can tell me! I'll help you through this." Finn said and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "In one second." Finn ran out of the room and came back with boxers on. "Ok now, talk to me." Sam didn't even smile.

"Well, we probably can only pay for the house for another few months and then we will probably live in a motel… or on the streets, I don't even know. She wasn't just calling me to tell me that, she told me she misses me and wanted to know how I was but how could I tell her good when we are about to be put through hell? How can I tell her that I'm having an amazing time here with you when she is having a shitty time at home?" Sam started to tear up. "How can I even have an amazing time when that is happening to my family? But I am having a great time, but I shouldn't be."

"Sam, I've told you this but it will be ok, I don't know how but it will. I'll help you out the best I can. And you've heard this too but this is the time to have a good time. I swear you and your family will get through this." Finn said while rubbing Sam's knee in support.

"I sure hope so." Sam said while wiping a tear that was streaming down his face. Sam leaned forward and put his face on Finn chest as they hugged. Sam wasn't full on crying but a few tears streamed off his face onto Finn's chest. The two sat there shirtless holding each other for about a minute in silence. "Thanks, I needed that hug!" Sam gave Finn a half smile.

"You're welcome!" Finn said and the two started eating their sandwiches. "This is really good!"

"Well you must be sleeping with the cook then!" Sam smiled and Finn smiled back. They both just needed to forget about the hardships Sam would face when he goes home so they returned to their promise of keeping their mind off of it even though they both needed that earlier. After a few minutes of small talk and finishing their food, Finn cleared the plates. When he walked back over he kneeled in front of Sam and caressed his thighs. Sam moaned at his friend's touch while he got a little hard. Finn rubbed the cock through the boxers as it got even harder. "Oh god Finn!" Sam groaned and Finn kissed his member through his boxers and then took his member out through the fly. Finn took it down his throat to finish what he had started before Sam took that call. "Mm!" Sam moaned as he laid back in the chair. Sam massaged Finn's shoulders while being sucked. The tall teen stroked the blonde boy's member while looking into his eyes and licking the tip. Finn stood up and kissed Sam while they groped each other. Then the tall teen took off Sam's boxers and threw them before going back down and sucking him.

"Control my head at the speed and deepness that you want!" Finn said as he jerked Sam. Then Finn went back to sucking him with Sam's hands on his head. Sam pulled Finn up and pushed him down deep and rapidly while Finn's hands held Sam's hips. Sam held Finn all the way down and Finn worked his tongue on the shaft while Sam moaned. Then the blonde teen let go and Finn instantly stood up and kissed him as Sam held his friend's clothed butt. Sam slipped his hands under the waistband and held his bare ass. Finn stood up straight and Sam pushed down his boxers, letting his big hard member hit him in the face after being freed of constraint.

"Do what I just did to you, control me, and do it however you want!" Sam said while looking up at Finn. Finn smiled and kicked his boxers off before grabbing Sam's head. He pushed Sam's head and pulled it slow at first but started to speed up, also increasing the deepness. Finn wanted to be careful with him even though he has taken his whole length before because he was really big. But Sam was getting better at this, taking every inch and barely gagging or choking. Sam held Finn's butt with one hand and caressed his lower back with the other. The blonde boy came up for air and stood up, connecting his lips to his friend's. They stroked each other's cocks while making out for minutes. Then Finn pushed Sam back into his seat and knelt down and sucked him again. About a minute later Sam started feeling an amazing orgasm coming on. "Oh fuck Finn!" Sam moaned loudly and bent down a little as Finn put his head up and they made out while Finn jerked him off. "Uh shit!" Sam groaned while he rubbed his forehead against Finn's and twitched his hips as he shot strings of cum onto Finn's neck and upper chest. The tall boy stood up and sat on the table and the blonde boy rolled his chair in closer and sucked the big erect member.

"Oh my God!" Finn panted as he felt the warm mouth wrapped around his dick.

"I'm gonna go get a condom and ride you again!" Sam whispered and then stood up and kissed Finn. Finn stroked Sam's penis but he shuddered because he was still very sensitive.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"I want you to just suck me for now, you can ride me later."

"Ok fine! We have all day I guess!"

"Exactly." Finn said and Sam went back to sucking him. Sam extended both of his arms up each side of Finn's body and Finn rested his arms on Sam's and squeezed his upper arm. "Oh fuck, that feels so good!" Finn groaned and his friend started caressing his chest while he sucked him. Finn's rubbed up Sam's arms as the blonde boy's hands squeezed his nipples. Finn held both of his friend's hands in his and then kissed them both. Sam licked up and down Finn's member and then sucked on his balls while stroking the member. "Uh Sam!"

"Yeah, you like that?"

"Yeah, so much!" Finn moaned and Sam went back to sucking him; slow and deep. "I'm really close to cumming!" Sam cupped Finn's balls in his hand and waddled them. "Uhhh fuck!" Finn sat up and moaned loudly. Sam stood up and just stroked the tall teen as they made out. "Uh!" Finn moaned while he wrapped his arms around Sam as Sam wrapped one arm around Finn while kissing his shoulder and jerking him off. The tall teen let out one long moan and Sam felt the warm cum stream down his hand and all over his body. "Mm!" Finn moaned while Sam rubbed his back and kept stroking all the remaining cum out of his friend.

Finn pulled Sam's hair back and they smiled at each other before he forcefully kissed the blonde boy. They both moaned while their tongues went wild in each other's mouth with pure passion. Finn pushed Sam back into the counter behind them and held him tight as they made out. They each had one hand on the other's butt and the other on the back of the head as they made their way to their bedroom, their lips never far apart. They fumbled into the fridge on the way, then into the cupboard, and then they bumped into the wall in the hallway just outside the kitchen, making out and groping each other the whole way. When they got in the bedroom, Finn literally threw Sam onto the bed and then climbed on the bed and kissed up his chest until he mad it to his lips and laid on top of him, grinding their members together. Sam grabbed Finn's butt cheeks with each hand and pushed them up and down on top of him. Finn moaned and then grabbed Sam's head and pushed it as tight as he could against his, Sam then did the same.

"I'll be right back! Stay here!" Finn panted and got off the bed and left the room. Sam stroked himself while waiting for Finn and even stretched his asshole a little. Finn ran back in seconds later with some lotion, when he saw Sam with his finger in his ass while stroking himself it nearly drove him crazy.

"Finn, I am so ready to be fucked."

"I can see that, but not yet." Finn said and knelt on the bed and walked on his knees until he was close to Sam and in between his legs. Finn rubbed lotion on his dick and then onto Sam's before holding both members and stroking them at the same time.

"Oh fuck that feels amazing!" Sam exclaimed as he groped Finn's chest.

"Yeah it does!" Finn panted while groping Sam's chest with his spare hand. The two boys moaned and groped for minutes while Finn stroked both cocks. "Are you close?"

"Yes!" Sam moaned. Finn put more lotion on them, some even on their stomachs and then laid on top of Sam and they grinded up against each other again, though this time the lotion is what made it feel even better. "Oh fuck! Finn!" Sam moaned and then felt that amazing sensation. "Oh Finn, oh Finn, oh Finn!" Sam moaned in a rather high-pitched voice while he climaxed. He quickly slapped Finn's ass with both hands and held the cheeks tightly as he shot his cum.

"Fuck Sam!" Finn felt the sensation as well as he climaxed. Sam was finishing shooting his load while Finn started shooting his, the two boys felt very content while they grinded up against each other a they had their orgasms. They moaned and grunted for those amazing seconds while their cum mixed in with the lotion and sweat on their bodies. They let out their final moans as they slowed down, Finn just rested there on Sam while they panted. Finn had his face on the bed as Sam just looked up to the ceiling in disbelief about how good this has gotten and how right it feels, he just couldn't believe it but he was glad it was happening. Finn turned his head and kissed Sam's neck and then his cheek and then his lips. They kissed for a few seconds, they didn't put their tongues in the other's mouth, they just held each other and kissed. Seconds later Finn climbed off of the bed followed by Sam. "Let's take a short break and get our bathing suits on and go swimming or just relax in the hot tub."

"Ok sounds good, our refractory period is obviously short but I could use a break regardless of how long it is."

"What's a refractory period?" Finn asked.

"Once we orgasm, we can't have another orgasm for a certain amount of time, that period is the refractory period. Ours is obviously only a minute or two because we get hard again almost instantly. But that will probably change as we get older, especially if we keep going like this."

"I thought breaks from school meant we didn't have to learn anything."

"You asked." Sam chuckled as he pulled his swim trunks up.

"I know, I'm just kidding." The boys went out to the pool and instantly jumped in to clean themselves off.

"So Finn, how do you like being here?"

"What kind of question is that, you know I love it. It's so warm here and this year I have an amazing friend to hang with."

"I was just making sure! I was just asking in general, but yeah I like the weather and hanging with you, and just vacation in general because I haven't traveled much in my life. And I love that we can do whatever we want here, we have so much freedom and like no responsibilities."

"That's what I love about it here!" Finn said and threw the basketball and made it into the net.

"Good shot! We could say that on more then one occasion!" Sam smiled and Finn smiled back before passing the ball to him.

"Let me see you shoot!"

"I believe you have!" Sam said. "But seriously, we've played basketball a lot here." Sam smiled and threw the ball and made it in.

The two boys swam at the ball and Sam grabbed it first but Finn tackled him for it. Finn was on top of Sam as they sank to the bottom. Finn had the ball in his hands but Sam turned around and pulled him under more. Sam's back hit the bottom and the two stopped playing around and stared into each other's eyes. Finn let go of the ball and it floated up to the surface. Finn grabbed Sam and lifted him into his arms as their lips connected. They slowly floated up to the surface as they made out passionately. When they came to the surface they instantly separated, remembering that in the event of a passerby, they could be seen through the screen all to easily. They weren't even hard when they made out underwater; they just felt a connection and their hearts beat rapidly so they kissed, much like in the photo booth at the arcade. "Whoa!" Finn exclaimed as he looked into Sam's eyes.

"Whoa!" Sam repeated while he looked into Finn's eyes. Finn made a motion with his head towards the house, signaling they should go inside. Sam smiled and nodded his head in agreement and then they climbed out of the pool and quickly dried off. Finn grabbed Sam's hand as they walked inside. As soon as they were inside Finn turned around into a kiss with Sam. Not leaving Sam's lips he closed the door and locked it and shut the blinds. Finn held the side of Sam's head lightly with one hand while the other hand brushed down the other side of Sam. Sam lightly held one side of Finn's neck with one hand while the other hand brushed down the side of Finn's stomach. "Do you know what that was in the pool?" Sam whispered, only an inch from Finn's lips.

"I think I have an idea of what it could be." Finn whispered back.

"I think I have an idea too… it was how I felt when I first started liking Quinn!" Sam said, not even scared to admit it to himself or Finn.

"Same here, except more so with Rachel." Sam smiled at his friend and went back to kissing him. They made out passionately, they thought they always made out with such passion but it only looked that way, now they felt so much passion as they held each other and made out. Finn looked down and undid the towel around Sam's waist and let it fall to the ground, Sam did the same and they went back to making out. They stood there making out in their bathing suits while caressing each other with so much passion it could make them explode. Finn stopped kissing him and gave him soft kisses all the way down his chest, stopping at the nipples to suck hard on each one. Sam let out a high-pitched moan and tilted his head up towards the ceiling. Finn continued to kiss down his friend's abs, stopping at the belly button to lick it.

"Oh fuck!" Sam twitched at the feeling of his friend's tongue on his body. Finn kissed down more until he reached the waistline of the bathing suit where Sam's cock was trying to bust out. Finn opened the fly of the bathing suit and pulled it down, the member smacking him in the face as it flew up. Finn could not believe how hard his friend was right now, it was definitely the hardest he's been, the member was sticking straight forward and staring at Finn. Finn breathed on the member, which made Sam shudder in delight. Sam pulled his friend back up to his lips before he could do anything though. Then Sam did what Finn did; he kissed down his chest, stopping to suck on his nipples, then continuing down his abs until he licked his belly button, and then he kissed down to the waistband of his trunks. Then Sam pulled Finn's swimming trunks off and his cock hit him in the face as it sprung up. Sam noticed Finn was too at his hardest; at least it seemed that way to the pair. "I'm not wasting this opportunity, I want you inside me!" Sam said as he stood back up.

"Right now?" Finn asked.

"Well after I get a condom." Sam said and walked to the bedroom but stopped. "Unless… you want to without a condom."

"That's not what I meant… I mean it is what I meant but I thought you were the one that wanted to do it without a condom."

"No that's not what I meant by right now. But I think we should do it with protection."

"Me too, definitely." Finn agreed and Sam walked to the bedroom. He came back with a condom and lube and saw Finn lying down stroking himself.

"Oh God! You look inches bigger right now."

"You look so much bigger too! Get over here!" Finn said and motioned his arm, signaling Sam to come. Sam went over and sat next to Finn and put the condom on him. Then he bent forward and kissed him again before putting lube on Finn's member and in his own ass. "Before you sit on me let me suck you for a few seconds. Just like we did on this chair when we first tried sucking." Sam turned around and crouched in front of Finn's head, which was resting on the chair. Sam stuck his dick into Finn's mouth and slowly thrust his hips back and forth while Finn holds his ass. Sam rested on his arms, which were leaning on the wall behind the chair, as he moaned. Sam sat back, on Finn's stomach and made out with him for a few seconds. Then, with his back towards Finn, he sat on the member yet again. They both moaned as Sam lowered himself on Finn. Sam instantly humped him at a fast pace. It felt different then usually to them both because passion is now there more than ever. Sam felt Finn was doing more then penetrating him physically, it felt a lot stronger than that now. Finn sat up and wrapped his arm tightly around Sam and with the other hand he stroked Sam's cock, licking his hand first. Sam reached his arm behind him and touched Finn's head. Sam turned his head towards Finn and they made out as he rode him while getting jerked off. "Uh Sam, uh Sam!" Finn moaned under his breath in between kisses.

"Uh Finn, uh Finn!" Sam mocked Finn and they both smiled before going back to making out. Then Sam turned his head and faced the ceiling with a smile on his face as he rode the cock. Finn laid back on the chair and watched Sam hump him. Finn massaged Sam's bare back as he relaxed on the lounge chair. "Uh!" Sam moaned in pleasure as he hopped up and down on Finn's long thick cock, feeling every inch of the dick inside him.

"Yeah, ride that cock baby!" Finn moaned. Sam laid back a little and rode him as Finn wrapped his arms around him again and kissed his shoulder and neck. "Mm, this feels so good!"

"Yeah I know! Feels so good to me too!" Finn licked his hand and stroked Sam hard and fast. The two boys moaned in unison until Sam shot his load. "Oh fuck!" Sam moaned as his load went all over his chest and he twitched while riding Finn.

"Oh yeah, good boy!" Finn grunted and then turned them both onto their side and fucked him that way. "Oh god here I cum!" Finn grunted a few times with every hip movement as he released his cum while kissing Sam's shoulder and then his lips. Finn pulled out of Sam and laid on his back and held Sam in his arms as Sam rested his head on Finn's chest. Then they smiled at each other before kissing; this felt very different indeed, for the first time it didn't feel like just sex, it felt like they always imagined making love would feel like.

_**I will start to post things about my stories, like when they will be or when I hope they are updated, at the bottom of my profile page, so just go to my profile for when I plan on updating this. I will update that section of my profile regularly.**_


	12. Happy New Year!

_This is a very long chapter just so you know! I'm putting up a poll for this story on my profile so please answer. I know with the way this chapter went it's obvious where I'm heading. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!_

"Uh!" Sam panted as he rolled off of Finn and onto the bed next to him. "Damn it dude, what a day!" Sam wiped sweat off of his forehead as he looked over at Finn, who was panting as well.

"I know! We've been fucking on and off all day, well most of the day, it's three freaking thirty." Finn rolled on his side and made out with Sam. Sam rolled on his side as well to make out with Finn better.

"I'm tired!" Sam smiled at the tall teen.

"I'm up for a long break then!" Finn smiled back as he lightly caressed Sam's chest while Sam did the same to him.

Sam smiled brighter and rolled onto Finn as they made out passionately. Finn rubbed his hands down his friend's smooth back and held his butt tightly. "I'm gonna go out on the porch and read, maybe take a nap." The blonde teen said while looking into the tall teen's eyes and stroking his short hair.

"Go right ahead!" Finn said and kissed Sam as they got up. Finn took his condom off and discarded it as Sam got shorts on. Finn, still naked, stood behind Sam and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his back. Finn lightly kissed his shoulder and then Sam turned his head and they made out again. Sam extended his arm back and held Finn's head as they made out.

"I'm gonna go now!" Sam said and stepped away. He grabbed his book and smiled as he left the room, slapping Finn's bare ass as he left. Finn got shorts on and went into the family room to watch some TV. Sam laid on the couch on the patio and read for about a half hour but found that he could barely keep his eyes open. He put his book down and rested his eyes, the warm breeze blowing through the screened patio and warming his skin. Sam quickly drifted off into a nice sleep.

Finn came out a few minutes later to see Sam sleeping there. He walked over to him and put a light blanket on him because it was cooling down already a little bit. Finn started to walk back inside but took a glance back at the sleeping boy. He smiled a half smile and knelt down in front of him. He looked around him to make sure no one was around outside. He leaned forward and softly touched his lips to his friend's lips. Finn lightly made out with Sam, the butterflies flew like crazy in his stomach. The quarterback slipped his hand under the blanket and caressed his hand down Sam's warm bare chest and then back up it. Finn lightly kissed his friend's chin, then his neck, and then the top of his chest. Finn brushed the blanket off of the blonde boy and kissed down the rest of his chest while his hands groped the nipples. Finn went back up and kissed Sam's soft lips again before standing up. He covered the sleeping boy back up with the blanket before going back inside. That kiss meant more than sex, just as their kisses lately have felt like as well, but he wanted to try it again and it confirmed that he is developing feelings that were more than just friendship and sexual.

Sam too was developing something more, because he was half awake while Finn was kissing him just then… and it felt amazing. However it triggered a dream that turned into a nightmare. In this dream Sam and Finn were on a piano in the 69 position sucking each other off. Sam cam first into Finn's mouth and Finn choked on the cum. Sam raised his head to apologize to Finn for not warning him and noticed they were in the choir room on the piano… the whole glee club was there watching them, even the piano guy was sitting at the piano. "Shit!" Sam said and hopped off the piano and looked for his clothes. Sam was speechless and Finn just lied there on the piano saying stuff like 'I thought you would want to ride me because you love to so much.' Sam didn't wake up then though, he had other dreams and nightmares like that for a few more hours until finally he woke up. "Ah!" Sam sat up suddenly, panting and sweating.

"Dude what's wrong?" Finn asked, he was sitting out on the patio, he had just ordered pizza and took it out there.

"I had a bad dream." Sam said as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Are you gonna tell me it?"

"We were caught in the act by all the other kids in glee."

"That's not going to happen." Finn said and paused, he got a little sad because of what he was about to say. "We agreed at the beginning that this would stop when we got back to Lima."

"But I think I had the dream because I don't want to stop anymore. I mean now I do but at the same time I don't. I mean we both said it felt different recently and it does, it feels better and I want more. I don't want to end it but I'm afraid our friends will find out if we don't."

"They won't. We have a few more days; let's make a decision closer to the time we have to leave. I think right now we both want to continue this after our vacation, but I know we both don't want to risk being caught and I don't think we will, I mean we have rooms that lock and we'd be more careful in Lima."

"Yeah you're right, it was a scary dream though."

"I bet, it's not that there is anything wrong with being gay but you don't want to go through with the hardships it brings sometimes… either do I. We'll figure it out, for now let's eat pizza." Finn chuckled. Sam spontaneously kissed Finn hard on the mouth.

"Thank you!" Sam said with a smile on and then grabbed a slice of pizza. Finn smiled at him and then stood up, turned the patio lights off, knelt down in front of Sam, and climbed under the blanket. It was almost pitch black as Sam felt his fly being un-zippered and his member getting pulled out. Sam felt his friend's warm mouth wrap around his erect member and move up and down. "Mm!" Sam moaned and leaned his head back and put his hands on his face before running them through his hair. Sam grabbed Finn's head and pulled it up and leaned over and found his friend's lips in the shred of moonlight. "Let's just enjoy some pizza!" Sam whispered although he was hard and getting sucked felt great.

"Ok!" Finn whispered and sat back next to him while Sam put his member back into his pants. Finn turned the lights back on and the two started eating pizza. Sam wanted to spend time with his friend and not just have sex, even though it was amazing! Finn was also happy to just sit and talk with Sam.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course dude!"

"Have you ever had feelings of curiosity towards boys before we started doing things?"

"Nope, I never thought of it before, Kurt had a crush on me last year so I've had a boy be into me but I've never thought about doing _any _of this; not kissing, not touching, not even jerking off in the same room as a boy… no curiosity whatsoever." Finn said and looked at Sam and paused for a few seconds. "What about you?"

"Well you know the boy I told you about that showed me his junk?"

"Yeah!" Finn nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Well I didn't want to do anything with him but I thought about what it would be like because of the situation I was in. But like I said I wasn't interested at all."

"Knowing what you know now, would you have done anything with him?"

Sam thought for a second but shook his head no. "This is girlish but I'm glad you were the first boy that I experimented with… you were the first person. That boy wasn't a really close friend but you are and I think that made experimenting better and all the sex that came after better, doing it with someone close to you." Sam smiled at Finn who smiled back. Finn definitely thought that was girly but it meant a lot because he agreed, although Sam wasn't his first, he was his first boy.

"I agree. I did lose my virginity to Santana but it didn't mean anything really… I find out that you mean more to me with every passing day." Finn said. This conversation was really girlish but they both wanted to get it off their chests.

"You too bro!" Sam said and Finn grabbed his face and kissed him. Sam kissed back as that kiss turned into making out. The shirtless boys groped each other's bare chests as they made out vigorously. They stopped several seconds later and ate more pizza with smiles on their faces.

"You want to go for a walk?" Finn asked.

"It's dark out!"

"It doesn't matter, it's a very safe neighborhood. It's not even as cold as it was suppose to be tonight either."

"Didn't we get enough exercise today?" Sam smiled.

"But you're Sam Evans, you over exercise all the time."

"Not in the way we did today!" Sam chuckled. "Whatever let's go, it's not everyday we are in Florida!"

"Let's go." Finn said and they got up, got shirts on, and walked out of the house. "Do you want to play some tennis? There's a tennis court in this little community, along with a playground and a public pool, well it's a gated pool for the community."

"We can bring tennis rackets sure!" Sam said. The two boys walked around the community before going to the tennis court. "Are you good at tennis?"

"I've played with some of the neighborhood kids but I'm about as good at tennis as I am at dancing." Finn said. Sam burst out laughing. Finn smiled and lightly threw a tennis ball at Sam's chest. "It's not that funny."

"I know, I don't know why I laughed that hard."

"You're funny Sam!"

"You're dancing is funny." Sam said and chuckled. "I'm kidding dude… well you aren't the best dancer but you aren't _as _horrible as everyone thinks." Sam said to be nice.

"Thank you! You're impressions aren't as bad as everyone thinks they are."

"My impressions are amazing!"

"I was kidding, you are really good at them. Anyway, how are you at tennis?"

"Pretty good! I do a lot to keep fit, tennis is one of things I do every once in a while. Getting a body like mine is not easy at all."

"I know, plus you told me everything you eat in the locker room that one time."

"You're body is great even though you don't do what I do. Seriously, you have a really nice body. Like I've been telling you this whole vacation, you shouldn't be ashamed of your body and you should not be jealous of mine. Tomorrow, when we go to Peanut Island I'm going to prove it to you, I've been trying to boost your self esteem on this all week, so tomorrow we are going to walk around the beach at Peanut Island without shirts on and we will see how many girls give you a double take."

"Nobody would give _me _a double take when I'm walking next to you."

"Stop it dude, if I'm not going to be negative here then you can't be negative either. Girls will give you a double take. Now can we stop talking about how good each other's bodies look, it makes us sound not straight!" Sam said.

"Oh, on this vacation, that's what makes us look not straight?" Finn said with a chuckle and then gave Sam that adorable half smile of his.

"Yes, that' what makes us look not straight!" Sam said sarcastically as he chuckled. Sam gave Finn his adorable smile while Finn still had a half smile on his face. They stared at each other as happy as ever, it turned out to be a nice warm night and they were with each other. For the first time Sam realized just how cute Finn's half smile was and Finn realized just how cute Sam's big lips were.

"Do you want to serve?" Finn finally asked to break the silence.

"Sure!" Sam said and walked to other side of the court. As he walked away from Finn he was kind of confused but happy at the same time. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the last day or two hasn't been way different then before; could he be falling for his best friend who stood just across the court from him, could he be turning gay for Finn Hudson. At the moment he wasn't going to think about it, he was happy and that was good enough for him. Finn had the same feelings; he was sure he was falling for Sam Evans. "Are you ready for this?" Sam asked as he turned around.

"I think I am." Finn smiled and said, he was ready for more then just the serve; he was pretty sure he was ready to further his friendship with Sam and maybe try something more.

"What do you mean you think? Can you handle this?"

"Yes!" Finn said confidently and threw the racket to the ground and walked confidently over to Sam. Sam was not expecting that, he didn't know what to expect really. Finn grabbed Sam's racket and threw it to the ground before grabbing the blonde's head and pressing it firmly against his; giving his friend a firm kiss. A couple seconds later Finn let go of his head and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Shit!" Sam said happily while looking into Finn's eyes. They were both mesmerized by each other in a whole new way.

"I know!" Finn said and paused for a few more seconds. "Well, you can serve now." Finn said and turned around kind of awkwardly but at the same time he was happy. Sam bit his lip as he thought about how great that kiss felt.

"Wait!" Sam said and ran to Finn. The tall teen turned around and the blonde boy jumped into his arms and made out with him. The butterflies in their stomachs fluttered like never before as their hearts beat rapidly. Several seconds later Sam backed away from Finn, they were in public and as good as it felt, they shouldn't be making out in public. "Ok, I'll serve now." Sam smiled at Finn who smiled back. Sam smiled all the way to his racket and picked it up and hit the ball across the court to Finn who successfully hit it back. They played for a while until they got really tired and wanted to go back. On the walk back they passed the community pool.

"Dude, that water is freezing! No joke, it seriously almost feels like it's ice." Finn said.

"Wow, sounds harsh, good thing you have your own pool."

"Yeah, I dare you to jump in this one though."

"No way!"

"I'll do it if you do it!"

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we can run right home and get in the hot tub." Finn said.

Sam sighed. "Fine!" Finn smiled and unlocked the pool gate and the two teens went into the pool area. They put their phones and tennis equipment on the deck.

"Don't even feel the water, let's just jump in!" Finn grabbed Sam's hand and the two ran and jumped off of the edge into the cold water.

"Oh shit!" Sam yelled as he came to the surface. He could tell now Finn was not over exaggerating; the water was really freaking cold.

"Oh fuck!" Finn said very loudly.

The two swam to the edge and hopped right out. "Oh shit, you were not kidding!" Sam panted as the cold water dripped from his clothes and body.

"I know, it's so freaking cold." Finn shivered as they picked up their stuff and left the pool area. They raced to the house, which was down the street a little ways. They got there like a minute later, still so cold and so wet.

"I need to get in that hot tub now!" Sam said while Finn unlocked the door. They ran in, locking the door behind them, and instantly ran to the hot tub. Sam hopped right in and dunked his whole body under. Finn hopped in as well and did the same thing. Sam came up right before Finn, who looked at Sam in the moonlight, his body showed through the white t-shirt he's wearing. "Oh god, that's better!" Sam said and then took his wet shirt off and threw it aside. Finn took his shirt off too and they sat across from each other, both of their bodies were fully under the water with their heads sticking out above the surface. "Thought I was going to get hypothermia or something." Sam said.

"Told you it was really cold!"

"Yeah, they need to heat that up… like a lot."

"What do you say we go to bed on the early side tonight so we can get up a little earlier and go to Peanut Island?" Finn asked as he scooted closer to Sam.

"Definitely!" Sam said and turned his head to face Finn's. Finn put his arm around Sam and they made out while Finn's other hand caressed Sam's chest. Sam turned a little towards Finn and wrapped his left arm around his friend's waist and held his cheek with the other. Sam put each of his legs on either side of Finn without distancing their lips. The two teenagers sat in the hot tub with their shorts on just making out for minutes. Finn rubbed his hands up and down Sam's smooth back and through his wet blonde hair. The tall teen wrapped his arms tightly around his friend and began to get out of the hot tub. He laid him on a towel that was on the pool deck and laid on top of him, hardly taking their lips from each other. Sam caressed Finn's back while they passionately made out on the ground. For a few minutes Finn laid on Sam making out vigorously.

"Let's go to bed!" Finn said as he stood up. Finn held his hand out and Sam took it. Finn pulled Sam up to his feet… and to his lips. They groped each other and made out for several seconds. Finn got a dry towel and put it on Sam's head and massaged his head. He took the towel off and Sam's hair was all crazy so he laughed. Sam grabbed the towel and twirled it and whipped Finn with it. "Hey!"

Sam chuckled and whipped him again. He went to do it a third time but Finn grabbed it and pulled it towards him. The tall boy pulled the blonde right into him and gave him another firm kiss. Sam ran with the towel and then turned around and whipped Finn with it again. Then he backed up a little and ran and tackled Finn, both of them flying into the pool. The two came up laughing before Sam wrapped his legs around Finn's waist and Finn held him as they made out yet again. They loved all the kissing and making out they have done tonight… it made this all more romantic then purely sexual. That scared them deep down but they were enjoying it while they could on their brocation; they didn't want to think about it until they got back to Lima.

"Ok seriously, we should go to bed. Tomorrow is a new day and the last day of 2010, we are going to be celebrating in a lot of different ways." Finn smiled and gave Sam a quick peck on the lips before climbing out of the pool. Sam started to climb out of the pool as Finn took his soaking wet shorts off and hung them on a chair.

"Five days ago we didn't want to change in the same room as each other. We've come so far since then!" Sam said as he held a naked Finn from behind and kissed his shoulder.

"We've cum so much too!" Finn lightly chuckled and Sam did too. "Just kidding, I know what you mean, I can't believe it's only been five days, I'm liking the way they have progressed though."

"Me too!" Sam said and Finn turned around and unbuttoned his shorts and took them off and hung them next to his. They really fell hard for each other, they weren't in love by any means but the past five days have left them definitely more then friends or fuck buddies.

"For the third time, let's go to bed." Finn said and the two went inside and locked all the doors. Then they went to their bedroom, put underwear on, and slipped into their warm and cozy bed. In the spooning position, Finn was behind Sam holding him as they drifted into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning the alarm went off at nine o'clock. The two boys were turned around, Sam behind Finn in the spooning position as they awoke. Sam kissed Finn's shoulder before getting up and turning the alarm off. Finn rubbed his eyes as he tried to fully wake up. Sam jumped up and down on the bed to wake Finn up more. The tall teen smiled and grabbed one of his friend's ankles and pulled it so he fell back on the bed. Sam chuckled as he bounced on the bed before Finn rolled onto him and made out with him. "How did you sleep?" Finn asked.

"Great, no bad dreams!" Sam said.

"Me neither!" Finn said and started to crawl backwards off the bed. He got on his knees on the bed and pulled Sam up to him. The two kneeling boys, wearing nothing but underwear, made out while caressing the other's warm body.

"Let's get going before I take off our clothes and ride your cock all the way to 2011." Sam panted.

"Tempting but we are waiting to swallow each other's load tonight." Finn said and stepped off the bed. He grabbed Sam, who wrapped his legs around Finn, and carried him to the door and pressed him against the door as they made out.

"Ok seriously dude!" Sam said and got down and opened the door. "We need to get on with the day before we end up doing it all day again."

"I know, I know!" The two went to the kitchen and ate some cereal. "I had a fun time playing tennis last night!"

"Me too! And jumping into that freezing cold pool!" Sam said and the two chuckled. "And of course everything else that happened."

"Of course!" Finn agreed. He wheeled his chair right in front of Sam's and kissed him again. They loved the feeling of kissing each other so they have been doing it a lot lately… probably too much really.

"Stop, let's wait until later. We've done like nothing but kissing since we got home last night and since we woke up this morning."

"I'm so excited for later!" Finn said.

"Me too!" Sam said. "Oh, Happy New Year's Eve by the way!"

"Happy New Year's Eve!"

The two got ready and drove out to the marina where a ferry took people back and forth to Peanut Island. They got on the ferry and it took about five minutes to get to Peanut Island. "Can't wait for this!"

"It's fun! Is this your first boat ride?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I mean we rode jet skis the other day but this is my first time on a boat."

"Just wondering! Sometimes a vacation is about trying new stuff; your first time in Florida, your first time trying certain foods like calamari, you're first time on the boat…" Finn said as he lifted up a finger for each one. "First time trying all that other 'calamari'." Finn said with a brief chuckle, Sam smiled. They un boarded the boat and ran to the beach, finally feeling the warm sand between their toes. They set up two beach chairs in the sand and laid towels out in front of them. Sam and Finn took off their shirts.

"Let's have that double take competition first."

"I'm not…"

"Shut up dude! Don't say you aren't going to win. You helped me with my firsts, now I'm going to help you say for the first time that you have a kick ass body."

"You have a kick ass body!" Finn chuckled. Sam punched him lightly in the stomach.

"I meant you are going to say 'I have a kick ass body'!" Sam said. He knew on paper that he had the better body but Finn was still very good looking and had a great body. "Look at all the girls here, you got this! You walk around first, if we walk together we won't know who some of them are looking at. You can do this dude!" Sam said as he held Finn's arms for support. Finn nodded, not so confident about himself though. Sam sat on the chair and casually watched Finn walk down the beach. Obviously not all girls are going to look at a boy walking down the beach but some girls will just to judge if they are hot or not. Finn was definitely hot in Sam's eyes; his chest, his half smile, his ass, his huge penis, his hips, his eyes, his whole face and body in general were the physical aspects of Finn Sam really liked… so all his physical aspects were what Sam liked about him. Sam also liked the way Finn could make him laugh and make him feel good, not just in a sexual way, and how he can be just a great friend all around. Sam shook his head to snap out of it, was he falling to hard and fast for Finn, last night and this morning have been filled with more romantic elements then just friendly elements; the kissing, the making out, the thoughts, and the talks about it. Sam just needed to slow down and take a breather, but it all felt so good and right. Finn turned around and walked towards Sam. The blonde bit his lip as he watched his tall lean friend walk towards him.

Finn sat down next to Sam. "How did I look?"

"Amazing!"

"A few girls looked at me, thanks man. That actually helped my self esteem." Finn said and rubbed his friend's knee in gratitude.

"I'm glad! You deserve to have higher self esteem… you are really handsome and hot!" Sam said, kind of in a daze.

"Dude, you said yesterday we should stop talking like that."

"I know what I said, but we keep talking about this stuff and we keep doing things that we say we shouldn't talk about or do and I don't think it's going to change. This vacation… this brocation has changed us in so many ways so we need to talk about this stuff. Who knows what's going to happen when we go home but right now we are here, on the brocation that changed our lives. Right now what I think is… I wouldn't have it any other way. Yes I'm scared about the future and what's going to happen when we get to Lima but like I said we aren't in Lima, we are in Florida and I don't know about you but I'm having one of the most fun times I've had in my life." Sam said.

Finn paused for a second, very touched by what Sam said. "You are so right man. This vacation changed us almost the moment we got here. We became closer in everyway and I too am having one of the most fun times I've had in my life."

"I'm glad, let's keep going with the time of our lives then!" Sam said with a smile on. Finn wanted to lean over and kiss that big grin. Finn thought Sam was so hot; his hair, his lips, his chest, his six-pack especially, his penis, his ass were all things that he liked about him. He has noticed that more since yesterday, along with his personality that made Sam an amazing friend.

"I'll show you what I brought it this bag." Finn said and put the bag on his lap. He took out a two pairs of fins, two masks, and two snorkels. "We are going snorkeling!"

"Awesome!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm guessing you never have been snorkeling."

"No I haven't, we will have to add that to the list of firsts. I'm so excited though." Sam said basically jumping in his seat.

"I can tell!" Finn said and put a mask and snorkel on Sam. The two got their fins on and Finn got his mask and snorkel together and on. "It's easier to walk backwards in these."

"I know, I've seen movies!" Sam said. The two walked backwards to the water. They dove in when they got deep enough. They swam around and saw some amazing reef life and fish. They looked at each other happily throughout the swim and pointed to different cool looking fish and reefs. The water was so refreshing to the boys. They saw all sorts of fish and sea life, some they've seen in pictures and some they have never seen anywhere. It was all so cool and mesmerizing to see, especially up this close. They swam around for minutes on top of minutes just looking at the beautiful life in front of them. They came to the surface, took their fins off, took their masks off their face, and went back to their stuff. Girls checked them both out as they walked dripping wet. "See dude, they are looking at both of our fine bodies." Sam said with a chuckle as they dried themselves off.

"Yeah they are!" Finn agreed and high fived Sam. "Do you want to go for a run around the different parts of the island?"

"Sounds great!" Sam said. The two put their towels down and put their cell phones into their pockets and ran towards the trail. "And I want to actually run for a little while, not jog or walk, an actual run." The two ran on the trail, Sam in front of Finn. "C'mon, catch up!" Finn started to run faster, Sam slowed down a little so they could run next to the other. "I can't believe I'm running in a park on an island. I know some of these things aren't as exciting to some people but I'm new to it."

"I know man!"

"So, this is kind of random but how exactly did you get into Glee?" Sam asked.

"Well I had no interest… well I do like singing but I didn't want to be different from the other boys on the football team so I never pursued it and left singing for the shower and when I'm alone. Mr. Schuester found drugs in my locker one day, which weren't mine by the way; he said he wouldn't tell anyone about the drugs if I joined Glee club. So I joined and told Puck that Mr. Schue said he would give me enough extra credit to pass Spanish if I did. And I started to really care for the members of the club; Rachel…" Finn cleared his throat. "Tina, Artie, Kurt, and Mercedes. We became friends almost instantly. The music bought us together you know?"

"Yeah, when I sung Billionaire with you guys it was awesome and I felt happy… I felt like I really belonged. I'm sorry I didn't audition and chickened out for popularity. I should have followed in your footsteps, you didn't let popularity stop you."

"Yeah but it did matter to me, I just didn't give up Glee… well I did when our coach at the time made me choose between Glee or football. But I came back because they needed me and I needed them. And then of course I left because of the Puck and Quinn thing but I came back again… I always come back. Also, it's ok that you didn't audition right away, you still did eventually and that's what matters."

"I joined Glee because of what you said… you talked me into it. And I'm glad you did!" Sam smiled at Finn who smiled back as they ran.

"I'm glad I did too! Anyway, I have to go to the bathroom, there's one up here so I'll be right out." Finn ran up a separate path to the bathroom. Sam cell rang as he waited.

"Hey!" Sam said after he answered the phone.

"Hey!" Quinn said through the phone. "What are you two up too?"

"We are at Peanut Island. What about you two?"

"We are at Vagina Island!" Quinn joked as she giggled and Sam chuckled. "We are just shopping. We are going to a New Years Eve party tonight that Courtney has been to before. I was actually wondering if you and Finn wanted to go."

"Um!" Sam thought about what to say because Finn and him had plans… maybe just tell her that. "Finn and I have plans already."

"What are you two going to do?"

"We are going to hang around at the house and have a bunch of appetizers and food… and beer." Sam said.

"Aw, that sounds fun, but don't you think you two could come out with us. Who are you going to kiss at midnight if I'm not with you?"

"Um, we already bought the food and everything, I'm sorry. We could hang out tomorrow."

"You didn't answer my question; who are you going to kiss at midnight if I'm not there? Finn?" Quinn joked.

Sam cleared his throat because that's exactly who he will be kissing… and doing other stuff with. "Finn and I have been looking forward to this day and…"

"Whatever!" Quinn interrupted pissed off. "This is our first New Years Eve together and I wanted to kiss my boyfriend at midnight but you can't bother because of you boyfriend on the side…"

"Quinn don't." Sam said. "I came here to be with my buddy Finn. I had no idea you were coming so I have every right to be here with Finn and not you."

"But I am here Sam and I just want to go to a party with _you_ and have fun with _you_ and kiss _you_ at midnight."

"Well I'm telling you I don't want to." Sam said and then regretted saying it instantly even though he didn't mean to be rude about it.

"Fine." Quinn said although it wasn't fine at all. She hung up and Sam sighed as Finn walked back to him.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"That was Quinn. She invited us to a party tonight with her and Courtney and I rudely turned it down so she hung up." Sam said angrily.

"That sucks!" Finn said and patted Sam's shoulder. Finn thought for a few seconds and then sighed. "Dude, we can go to the party to make Quinn happy. I don't want you two to be in a bad place. We can do our thing another time."

"I want to spend the first minutes of the New Year with you though. Not with her that's the thing!" Sam admitted. He chose Finn over Quinn just like they chose the each other over the girls the night Courtney and Quinn spent the night. "Quinn is beautiful and great but I like you more and I want to spend my days here with you. And I don't mean like you like like like you, I mean as a friend and a person… but then again our relationship has changed the past two days and I actually think I might like like you." Sam said, not keeping eye contact with Finn until the last few words.

"I think I like you like that too! Like you said this vacation has changed us. But Quinn is your girlfriend so maybe we should postpone our plans. I mean whenever we swallow each other's loads I am pretty sure we will be each other's first of the year." Finn said and shot Sam a half smile. Sam smiled as well.

"I don't know, I have a lot of boys lining up so…" Sam said but started laughing. Finn pushed him while he chuckled. "But seriously I'm torn. I mean that is so nice of you to give up our plans so I can please my girlfriend but I want to spend that time with you but then again I also feel bad for blowing her off."

"We will go to the party, it could be fun and we will still be hanging out together."

Sam stood there in thought until his phone rang. "It's Courtney!" Sam said and answered. "Hey."

"Quinn is very upset Sam!" Courtney said.

Sam sighed and looked at Finn. "Tell her we are going to the party."

"Really? I don't even know if it will be that easy, she's still going to be mad. What plans did you and Finn have anyway?"

Sam walked away from Finn before answering. "We had private plans, you know the secret, it has to do with that. They were special plans." Sam said and Finn heard the word special and smiled.

"Aw Sam."

"No not aw for me, what would happen if I broke up with her today?" Sam asked and Finn heard.

"Whoa dude no!" Finn said and walked over to him.

"Um…" Courtney was speechless.

"I mean you probably want us too." Sam said to Courtney.

"No Sam I don't, I know I said that I was hoping you would cheat on her that night in the bar but I'm your friend now and I have too bad of a history with people, boys especially, to ruin something for you like that. But don't break up with her unless you truly want to."

"Sam don't!" Finn said.

"I'm going through changes right now but whatever those changes are I know that I would rather hang out with Finn then her."

"I don't want you to hurt her Sam. She's my best friend!" Courtney said. "I understand these changes, I'm in love with my best friend just like you are."

"Whoa, I never said anything about being in love."

"I know but we still are going through the same changes."

"Quinn and I are not working." Sam said.

"Tell me right now that you and Finn will!" Courtney said.

"Dude, we are talking about this before you do anything!" Finn said. "We can go to the party tonight so you can be with Quinn."

"I'm not promising anything but I know that I'm enjoying what I have with Finn right now and I want to continue to enjoy it for the next few days without worrying about Quinn." Sam said, he heard what Finn said and he was happy Finn cares about him enough to fix his relationship with Quinn.

"But why would you give up a relationship that could last for one that you are going to end in a few days?" Courtney asked.

"Why do you care so much? You love her; maybe this will make her vulnerable enough to experiment with you."

"First of all I would rather be her best friend and that would be using her sadness in a bad way, I would never do that; like I've said I've been hurt too many times. I want to have a fun vacation with her… I don't want her hurt."

"So are you saying I should break up with her after we get back to Lima?"

"No I just think you are going to fast and need to slow down and think about what's best for you. Finn is amazing and yes I believe you have chemistry but you don't have anything planned, I know you don't want to go through the hardships of being gay. Yes it could be great but telling the people you love is hard, especially if you get rejected. Quinn likes you a lot Sam and I know you like her, this is just a little roadblock."

"I'll think about it, I don't want her to be sad but I find the more time that goes by, the more I want to hang out with Finn over her. I know it happened fast and I know that it's going to be hard but I like it."

"That's all you know now though and it's great! I just want you to think about it! Let her down easy Sam!" Courtney said, hung up, walked back over to Quinn, and hugged her.

"Don't break up with her for me." Finn said. "I mean as of now we are still planning on stopping the sex when we go back home."

"Even when she first came to Florida a few days ago I was annoyed that I couldn't be hanging out with just you and now that some new feelings came into play, I'm even more annoyed. I want to hang with you bro, sex or not, I prefer our friendship over my relationship with her. And deep down, I feel bad that I'm dating the girl who cheated on you and I feel worse the closer you and I get. So that's why I want to end it with Quinn… it's more then just a on the fly decision, I've been thinking about it for days."

"Well I'm here for you no matter what you choose. If you truly think it's the right thing to do for you, then do it. Quinn had her crazy moments but there were times when you felt she cared."

"I'm still going to think about it but I think I'm gonna break up with her." Sam said. "Can we please just drop it and finish our run?"

"Of course!" Finn said and the two ran off. "But I do want to ask, we are going to the party right?"

"That's what I told her… but I'd rather do what we had planned, a bunch of food, beers, and then you know what." Sam said.

"I'd rather do that too but it will be fun going to a New Years party… and it won't leave Quinn sad and it won't damage your relationship." Finn said. He really did have Sam in mind but he also felt a little jealousy for the couple.

"I guess that's better. But for now I want to drop it like I said."

"Ok for real this time." They got back to their stuff on the beach and laid down on their backs to get some sun. They laid there for a while, sometimes in quiet, sometimes talking, but they enjoyed each other's company the whole time while the sun shined on their warm bare skin.

Quinn and Courtney arrived at Courtney's house after shopping, Quinn was much happier when Courtney told her Sam was coming to the party. She was a little mad about how Sam said he doesn't want to but at least he decided to come. "I'm going to text Sam the time because I didn't tell him on the phone. What time do you think we will go?" Courtney asked.

"Not right at the beginning, I kind of just want to go for a little bit. What about like eleven?"

"That's good!" Courtney said and then texted Sam.

Sam picked up his phone and texted back ok thanks. "We have until eleven so we could still do our food and maybe have a beer. It would be breaking the rule but it's New Year's Eve, a time to party." Sam said. "They won't find out!"

"Yeah! Sounds good!" Finn said.

"We've been laying here for a while, let's go swimming again."

"You can, I just want to relax for now."

"We've been relaxing like this for a while though." Sam said as he stood up and hit Finn's stomach. "Let's go snorkeling."

"Uh fine!" Finn sighed and got up. They got the snorkeling gear on and yet again went to the water. Finn fell backwards this time on the way in and Sam turned and fell forwards on top of him as they laughed. Sam quickly got off of him and they swam out. They snorkeled for a while and it was fun. When they went back to the shore they laid down again on their stomachs to give their backs some sun.

The two relaxed, walked, and talked for a couple more hours until they decided to go home. "That was a fun day!" Sam said.

"Yeah. Now let's make some appetizers."

"Yum!"

"You ok Sam?" Finn asked and set his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Mhm!" Sam said without making eye contact with Finn.

"C'mon dude, we talk, maybe other bros don't talk the way we do but that's not us."

"It's about Quinn, aren't I technically cheating on her with you?" Sam asked.

"I have thought about that before. And I guess yes, you did cheat. I'm going to be honest, there is no technically, you _did_ cheat on her. Crap, how could I be so stupid?" Finn said in anger. "I made a cheater out of you when cheating is what hurt me so much last year. You cheated on the girl that cheated on me… with me."

Sam sighed and started leaving the room, he was angry with himself. "Damn it!"

"Sam, I am so sorry. I thought since it was experimenting that it would just be that and maybe wouldn't count as cheating. But then we got more serious and I thought about if it was cheating but I still didn't stop it. I couldn't stop it! I was so naïve to think that it wasn't cheating and that it was ok."

"This just adds to the reasons I should break up with her. I cheated on her and I was naïve too to not think about it until today. And two days ago, just two…" Sam said while holding up to two fingers. "I told Courtney Quinn was the second best thing to happen to me at McKinley. Today, I don't know if that's true anymore. She is amazing but I don't know… I don't even know everything that's going on in my head right now." Sam said and punched the wall.

"Whoa man." Finn said and grabbed Sam from behind and held him in place as Sam started to break down. "You're going to be ok!"

"My first girlfriend and I cheat on her. What else is going to go wrong in my life? My house might be taken away from my family, a lot of my family's money is going to gone, and I cheated on my girlfriend while being already in a bad place with her because of one snarky comment. And not that this is bad but I'm falling for a boy… for you. I'm going to have to deal with coming out now." Sam said breathing heavily.

"Sam calm down!" Finn said still holding him. "Nobody said anything about coming out or being gay with me. For now we are just enjoying each other's company and loving what has been happening with each other. Yeah we are changing but we are doing whatever we do together. And that's the same for the other stuff; I'm going to help you through all of it because that's what bros do… that's what _we _do."

Sam fell slowly to the ground in Finn's arms. Finn sat on the ground against the cabinets, holding Sam in his arms, who sat with his back against Finn. "My life is going to suck!"

"We will get through it dude!" Finn said. It was saddening to see Sam like this and to see all the stuff he had to go through. "Enjoy yourself for three more days…"

"You always say not to worry about it now and just to enjoy the vacation and I've been doing that but I think it's going to be too hard now. This is all so stressful and it's really starting to ruin the vacation." Sam said with a look on his face that conveyed his sadness and anger well.

"Come here." Finn said and got up and held out his hand for Sam to grab.

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to listen to music because music is a way for us to forget our problems and we are going to continue the night as planned. We have a while before we have to go to that party and I don't want to sit here watching you be sad when fun is what could take your mind off of it. But first, we need to get this sand and salt water off of us. So, you are going take a shower in the big shower and I'll take one in my bathroom." Finn said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want you and I to be serious about you not cheating on Quinn. I can tell that's really what you want."

"I mean I want to take a shower with you but I shouldn't and it bothers me that I cheated but I still enjoyed all the stuff we did. But I think for now it's a good idea not to do anything because it will continue to bother me. It's hard for both of us but thank you, for respecting my decision and helping me with everything else. That makes you an even better friend." Sam said and went to the bathroom in Finn's mom's room. He closed and locked the door, turned on the shower, and climbed under the water. He instantly started to bawl his eyes out. He sat on the ground under the pouring water with his face in his hands as he sobbed. He did not want to cry in front of Finn again, he just wanted to sit in private and cry. But then again he kind of wished Finn was in there with him but he couldn't be in there. Sam wanted this to be over, he needed to break up with Quinn so at least he could have Finn back. It wasn't working with Quinn anyway, Finn had a lot to do with that; if Sam and Finn never fooled around they probably wouldn't have started to fall for each other and Sam wouldn't have been more annoyed by Quinn then pleased with her for being in Florida and he also wouldn't have felt horrible for cheating on her. Sam sat there and thought about everything, including how him and Finn can't have their special New Years Eve night now… it's all because of Quinn.

Finn got out of his shower a few minutes later and got dressed. He walked out to the kitchen to see Sam preparing the food. Finn noticed Sam looked sad still. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Sam said. "I put some nachos with cheese on them in the oven."

"Awesome… are you ok?"

"Don't bring it up. You were right telling me from day one that I need to enjoy this while I'm here so that's what I'm doing. I don't have to worry about the home stuff until I get there and I don't have to worry about Quinn until tonight." Sam said and took two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Finn.

"Thanks!"

"And also, I picked this out special!" Sam said and took calamari out and set it in front of Finn before turning away to check the oven, he sighed thinking about the calamari and what that symbolized for the two. Finn smiled when he saw the package.

"Awesome!" Finn said and Sam turned to him and gave him a half smile. Finn opened his beer. "Cheers." Sam opened his and walked closer to Finn. "To the new year that's coming up, to this place, to us, and to the brocation." Finn said as he held his beer up.

"To that… to the brocation!" Sam smiled and they pushed their beers together and then took some sips.

"Let's get some music on!" Finn said and put his iPod on the kitchen stereo. Finn started doing an air guitar and Sam laughed. Finn was happy to make Sam happy again. Sam started doing it too, the two rocked out in the kitchen and ate food and just had an all around good time for hours… too many hours though. It was almost midnight and they had totally forgotten about the party. They had drunken quite a few beers throughout the hours and now they were slow dancing in the kitchen while Unchained Melody played on the stereo.

Sam looked into Finn's eyes and rubbed his hand across his friend's face. Sam leaned forward and Finn started to do the same. Their lips met and sparks flew as they kissed each other. The kissed as they danced in the dimmed light. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh shit!" They both said at the same time. Sam went and opened the door to find Quinn and Courtney standing outside.

"Oh crap, I am so sorry Quinn, we lost track of time and…"

"Stop Sam! I forgive you!" Quinn said and Sam could not believe what he heard. "Courtney, can you and Finn go talk in the kitchen or something?"

"Of course." Courtney said and walked into the kitchen with Finn. Quinn stepped inside and shut the door.

"You forgive me?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I know there has been tension between us. I don't want to lose you Sam so my New Year's resolution is to keep you as long as it works. And to keep myself together for the New Year. You are special to me so I'm forgiving you. I understand that you need guy time and that's what you came down here for. So are we good?"

Sam smiled at Quinn and all of the thoughts about breaking up with her disappeared for that moment. Quinn was an awesome girl for forgiving him like that. "We are good!" Sam said and leaned forward to kiss her but she turned her head.

"We have another minute until midnight and then we can kiss. Oh and by the way, the party was lame without Finn and you." Quinn hugged Sam and they danced as they listened to the end of Unchained Melody.

Finn walked out of the kitchen and looked at Quinn and Sam slow dancing. Jealousy took over him as he watched the couple. "Don't be jealous Finn." Courtney whispered to him as she approached him. "I know it's hard. Quinn couldn't stop thinking about Sam while at the party. I'm kind of jealous but I put that aside because Sam is a good guy and I want her to be happy. I know she can't be with me so I settle for her having a sweetheart as a boyfriend."

"But I feel like Sam could be with me."

"It will be hard Finn but if it's meant to work out like that it will. I was meant to have a happy life but I had to go through a lot of hardships first." Courtney said and rubbed Finn's back. Finn looked at the TV, which Sam and him had on a New Years celebration. The countdown was on and it was at 10 seconds. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Finn looked at Sam and hoped somehow they could get the girls to leave and kiss passionately but no, Sam hardly glanced at Finn before kissing Quinn. Finn rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.

"I can't put that jealousy aside. I was a good friend to Sam for talking him into giving Quinn a chance and not letting him cheat on her with me anymore but it still hurts."

"I know it hurts. But you're a better friend for doing that for him and doing everything you do for him. I think being a friend is better then what most likely won't happen… for me at least. But you, things are looking better for you because Sam shares the feelings."

"Yeah." That's all Finn could say. Then his phone rang and he sighed when he looked at the name; it was Rachel. "Hello."

"Happy New Year!" Rachel said.

"Thanks you too!"

"Finn, I have a couple things to tell you. First, my New Year's resolution is to make things right in my life, not just with you but also with everybody and everything. It's also to keep pursuing my dream to the fullest and not giving up like it has been for years." Rachel said. Courtney looked at a saddened Finn on the phone and felt the urge to kiss him; to comfort him and because they didn't have anyone to kiss for New Years. Courtney leaned forward and kissed Finn, he was shocked but he kissed back. "And the second thing is… Finn? Are you there?" Rachel asked and heard two lips smacking. She gasped as she heard Finn kissing someone.

"Happy New Year!" Rachel heard another girl say through the phone to Finn. Rachel gasped again and threw her phone at her bed. She sat on her bed and cried into her hands; Finn had found another girl so quickly.

"Rachel?" Finn asked through the phone. He was so fazed about the kiss he hung up on Rachel. He still hadn't forgiven her so he didn't really owe her anything.

"I'm sorry, we kissed before and I wanted to kiss you again because it's a new year and you were sad."

"It's ok Courtney." Finn said. "Happy New Year." Courtney smiled at him and he smiled back. "I'm going to call my mom and Burt so… yeah."

"I'm going to call Jim, you know the guy that helped me when I was at my lowest." Courtney said.

"Yeah… wait, do you talk to your family at all anymore?"

"No, Jim is my family now. They made it very clear that they hate me."

"Well for the record, Sam and I care about you. Quinn obviously does too!" Finn said and gave her a half smile.

"That means a lot thank you!" Courtney smiled at him before leaving the room to call Jim. Finn called his family and wished them a happy New Year and talked about the vacation so far.

Finn walked out of the kitchen and saw Sam and Quinn still dancing to the music. Sam looked at him and Finn gave him a half smile. Sam smiled back and Finn mouthed happy New Year. Sam mouthed it back and at that moment everything came back to him; his thoughts on breaking up with Quinn, the cheating on her, his family back at home struggling, the amazing friendship he has built with Finn, and the stuff Finn and him have done. Finn turned and walked to his room and Sam could tell he was sad… Sam was sad too. He didn't know what would happen with Finn but he knew he wanted to be available in case anything did.

"Quinn… we need to talk!" Sam said as they backed away from each other slowly, their hearts racing because Sam was nervous and Quinn didn't know what to expect but from Sam's tone she had an idea of what he was about to say.

_This was the last chapter before the break! But, I have been considering doing this and TKL and only taking a break from PTR but I have not decided yet. The break would be the rest of March and most if not all of April. __**New poll: **__**Do you want me to continue the story after they leave Florida and show them in Lima trying to come to terms with this new love and coming out to their family and friends? PM me or review other thoughts about it or the story in general please.**_

_I've said it before but I have a section at the bottom of my profile where I put when the stories should be updated by and other notes about the stories. _


	13. Another Step

_Finally an update! Sorry, as you should know I took a break from my other stories to focus on my Jake/Ryder story "The Kryptonite Lesson." But I'm back to rotating between my stories and with summer break coming up, I'll be rotating faster! I decided that I am going to continue this story in Lima! Two more chapters of Florida though… I'm really excited for next chapter… it has some good stuff in it! And thank you to GleeFinatic3010 for making the new cover for this story... the words are off a little but it's still good! It says It's Just A Brocation... which it's turning out it's not just a brocation anymore._

"Come over and sit!" Sam said and the two sat on the couch. "I want to be honest with you!"

"Are you breaking up with me… because we just had a great moment?" Quinn asked confused.

"Um well actually earlier I planned on breaking up with you tonight." Sam said.

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes. "Wow, I just forgave you for that snarky comment earlier and for standing me up at the party and now you want to break up with me. Do you think just any girlfriend would forgive their boyfriend for standing them up?"

"Calm down…"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Quinn raised her voice a little.

"I said…"

"Whatever Sam, I…"

"Would you stop interrupting me and just listen?" Sam raised his voice a little as well.

"No because you are just breaking up with me and I've been in a bad mood all day because of you."

"If you would listen you would know that I'm…"

"I finally decided to just forgive you because I really like you in my life but I guess that wasn't enough. Maybe I should have just focused on me this year like I said I was going to at the beginning of the school year." Quinn said.

"You're not listening!"

"Because I don't want to be hurt again!" Quinn said loudly.

"You weren't the only one hurt Quinn, you cheated on Finn with Puck, so really you hurt Finn." Sam said as Finn and Courtney walked out.

"Courtney we are leaving!" Quinn said, appalled that Sam brought that up. Quinn got up and headed towards the door.

"If you would have let me speak then you would know that I decided not to break up with you." Sam said.

"Well you should have… because then I wouldn't have beat you to it." Quinn said and Sam looked at her with a sad look on his face. "We are over Sam, I tried to forgive you and you weren't nice about it."

"I was nice about it! And I was being honest when I told you I thought about it but decided against it." Sam said but he didn't know if that was honesty, when he saw Finn watching Quinn and him slow dance the urge to break up with Quinn came back and that's what he sat her down to do but when she talked he wasn't sure about it anymore. So the part about thinking about it was obviously true but the deciding against it wasn't entirely true.

"Well still, we need some time apart. I was being nice when I forgave you and then you had to bring up me cheating on Finn. Enjoy your vacation and I'll enjoy mine without each other… happy New Year." Quinn said sarcastically and walked out. Courtney gave the boys a little smile, almost to say sorry, and walked out. Sam grabbed the door and pushed it shut behind them… he was in a very bad mood.

"Go run out to her car and talk to her." Finn said still playing the supportive friend.

"No, I've tried. She's right, I'm going to enjoy the rest of my vacation and she can enjoy hers. And I'm sorry I brought up the Puck baby drama."

"Not exactly what I wanted to hear when I walked into the room but it's fine. It still stings when I think about it but I'll be ok. Thanks though, you were sticking up for me when you said it."

"You're welcome."

"And I technically made you a cheater… because you cheated on Quinn with me." Finn said sadly.

"Dude, we experimented and then… just don't worry about it, maybe it was cheating but it was also karma… even though she didn't know about it. I don't want to think about her right now though." Sam said, he was sad they broke up but he didn't want to dwell on it.

"Come here!" Finn said and locked the door. Then the tall teen walked to the bedroom. "Take your shirt off and lay on your stomach on the bed." Finn said and Sam did as he was told. Finn got on his knees over Sam and started giving him a back massage.

"Mm!" Sam moaned as he felt Finn's hands massage his warm bare shoulders and upper back. Sam started feeling better already as Finn caressed down his back. Finn was kind of happy Sam and Quinn broke up because now they could fool around again. But first he wanted to make his friend happy again by massaging his smooth back. Sam was very happy Finn stopped the sex for the day when they realized it was cheating… it showed how good of a friend he is. But he was even happier that they were both single now.

"How does that feel?" Finn whispered while he caressed up and down his back.

"So good!"

"Good, I want to make you forget about all the bad things and remember the amazing things."

"I believe you already have." Sam smiled with his eyes closed as he felt his lower back being massaged. Sam's heart beat rapidly because of the boy massaging him on top of him. It felt amazing and he was so happy to have Finn as a friend… as a bro… but it seemed now he was so much more or at least had the potential to be. Finn truly made Sam happy and Sam truly made Finn happy. Days ago they were straight friends who fell in the locker room onto each other and shuddered because of it… now they were so much closer and potentially more then friends who fooled around and enjoyed it immensely. It wasn't just about sex though, it was about them being so close that made them happy. "We have two more days right? Until the 2nd?"

"Well we fly out the morning of the 3rd, Monday. So we do have two more full days."

"I've had the time of my life Finn. I loved this vacation… this trip… and I love you bro."

"I love you too man." Finn said and while they both meant that as friends… another love was growing inside of them and they knew it, they just weren't ready to fully admit that yet.

"I'm really tired… this is weird but can you hold me until we fall asleep?" Sam asked. He was still a little sad even though Finn made him forget about most of it for a while. And it wasn't too weird for them… but they haven't been having sex or it would have been more usual. They have been doing more romantic things without sex lately… and that's what made them closer then ever because it shows it's been more then sex for a couple days now… it's been a lot like love.

"Sure. I'm tired too." Finn said and rolled onto his side next to Sam. Sam rolled and Finn got behind him in a spooning position and held him. Finn was fully clothed and Sam had his shorts on as they started to drift off. "And it's not weird... well it is." Finn said and Sam chuckled. "But we are just weird… and we are way past this anyway." Finn said and paused for a few seconds. "Happy New Year Sam!"

"Happy New Year Finn!" Sam said with his eyes closed. He wanted to kiss Finn in that moment… he didn't want it to start sex; he just wanted to kiss him. Sam opened his eyes and turned his head. "Finn." Finn opened his eyes, he too wanted to kiss Sam and right when he saw Sam had his head turned he did. Sam turned around so he was lying there facing Finn. They made out as they moved their hands up and down the other's body. "You should have been my first kiss of the New Year."

"It's ok. At least I get you here with me now."

"Yeah." Sam said and kissed his friend again.

"Good night Sam." Finn said as he brushed his hand through Sam's blonde hair and then kissed his forehead.

"Good night!" Sam said and kissed Finn's chin, then his neck, and then his cheek before their lips met again. They made out as they grunted and groaned. Sam hitched his leg over Finn who grabbed his ass and pulled him as close as he could be. They weren't even hard; they just enjoyed the company and the making out. "Ok seriously… good night." Sam smiled and Finn smiled back. Sam turned back around and Finn held him in the spooning position as they drifted off to sleep.

They woke up the next morning happy as ever; they both felt free, especially Sam. Finn was on his back with his arm around Sam and Sam was nestled onto Finn's chest. Finn changed a little in the middle of the night; he was now only wearing his underwear. Sam opened his eyes to see the beautiful sight that was Finn Hudson's bare chest with the sunlight shining on it through the blinds. Then he saw his morning wood in his underwear. Sam lightly kissed his friend's nipple as he rubbed his hand down his warm smooth chest. Then he rubbed it back up his chest and caressed the other nipple. "Uh Sam!" Finn moaned as he rubbed Sam's back and kissed his neck.

"Since we didn't get to swallow each other's loads last night… what do you say we wait until tonight and we do it tonight?" Sam said. "I bet you thought I was going to say now."

"I did… but it will feel better tonight because we didn't cum yesterday or the night before."

"So true!" Sam said on rolled onto his knees and kissed Finn. "Well let's get ready for the day, we only have today, tomorrow, and then we leave the next morning… let's make the most of it."

The boys got ready for the day; they took a shower separately, ate cereal for breakfast, and brushed their teeth. They couldn't believe their vacation was almost over; it didn't go by nearly as fast as they thought it was going to go, but still sort of fast. Then the doorbell rang. They couldn't imagine who it would be; Quinn broke up with Sam and Courtney wouldn't come behind Quinn's back. Finn opened the front door and it was Courtney. "Hey guys." She said, they could tell she wasn't in a good mood.

"Hey… I'm kind of surprised to see you here." Sam said.

"Um, Quinn didn't stay with me last night. She drove off in my car after we got to my place."

"Maybe she just needed some time to think… but there really isn't anything I can do because we broke up." Sam said and got sad again. Finn had gotten his mind off of Quinn for the night and this morning but with Courtney just showing up his mind was back on her.

"You know that's not true, there is something you can do. The things she tells me about Glee club makes me think you guys are family. I know you all have been there for each other even if you don't always get along. I was wondering if you could give her a call because obviously me calling her hasn't worked."

"Court, if yours haven't then mine sure aren't going to. She hates me!"

"Then why did she tell me yesterday she thinks she was falling in love with you already?" Courtney said and Sam and Finn's hearts sank.

"What? We've only been going out for a couple of months… I've only known her for a couple of months."

"People fall in love at first sight… they can fall in love after a day, a week, a month, it doesn't matter. She told me that she thinks she is falling in love with you already. That's the real reason I was against you breaking up with her… I mean I wanted her to be happy and if she loves you then that makes her happy… you make her happy. I mean why wouldn't you? You're hot, sexy, cute, adorable, kind, and a gentleman… oh and you're good looking." Courtney said and Sam chuckled as his face turned red.

"Well… thank you for the compliments and I'm still down about the break up."

"I bet you Finn took your mind off it last night." Courtney said.

"Whoa!" Finn and Sam said.

"Well my mind was off it for the night but not exactly for the reason you think." Sam said, his face as red as ever.

"Anyway enough jokes… I'm really worried about her." Courtney said.

"Dude, just call her, at least try." Finn said. He didn't want Quinn and Sam to get back together because he had gotten so much closer to Sam over the vacation… closer in a way they never expected.

"Yeah… come in Court." Sam said and Courtney came in and they shut the door. Sam took his phone out and clicked Quinn's name in his contacts. The phone rang several times as he walked away.

"So Finn, how was the rest of your night last night?" Courtney asked.

"Pretty good… but seriously nothing like that happened." Finn said.

"Well other then Quinn and Sam breaking up I had a fun night."

"Even that wasn't bad." Finn said and Courtney looked at him with a questioning look. "Well it was bad but I don't know. Courtney… I'm starting to really like him." Finn said. Sam had left a voicemail and was walking back into the room but stopped when he heard Finn talking about him. "Like really like him. I like him like I've always liked girls."

Courtney wasn't shocked at all. "I understand… when I met Quinn at cheerleading camp, I started to feel that way about her. I mean it grew more, especially with how most boys treat me. It just put more of my trust in her. That does not happen for everyone but maybe if girls have treated you really bad, you started to put your trust in a boy… in Sam. Then that led to something and you were ok with that."

Then Finn realized she was right. He never thought of it like that before but Quinn did cheat on him with Puck, then he got together and then broke up with Rachel, then when he decided he was ready to date Rachel she declined because she was dating Jesse, then they got together but broke up after she found out about Santana and him and she made out with Puck. So he had been hurt a lot by girls and he was willing to try something with a boy he cared about… Sam. The sex started as just experimenting but it grew, he never would have been ok with that if he didn't trust Sam as a friend enough to invite him on this vacation. "You're right! Sam is like the best thing in my life right now and I trust him with my life. We both know things have changed in our bromance but I haven't said that I actually like him as more then a friend. Last night we told each other we love each other as friends and I don't think I love him as more but I like him a lot." Finn said. Sam and Finn's hearts were beating rapidly. Sam was happy to hear this and Finn was happy to get it off his chest. They were a little weired out about having feelings for another boy but those feelings were always there and it is different for both of them. "Sorry, you probably have feelings for me."

"Big headed much?" Courtney said. "I do like you and Sam as friends and maybe even a little more but that's because, aside from Jim, you two are the nicest boys I've met in a while. Even if we met in a crazy way… which by the way, I'm glad you two were still so sweet to me even though I'm nothing more then crazy Courtney."

"You're not crazy. You are a good friend; you have been keeping our secret, you put us first before your feelings for Quinn, and you met us protecting Quinn. And I'm not a big head, you've kissed me a couple times so I assumed you liked me."

"Well thank you! And I think you and Sam are adorable and it's cute that you told each other you love each other. I told Quinn last night on the way home that I loved her… not in a romantic way, just as friends. She was upset obviously so she didn't say anything but she smiled slightly. Then we got to my place and she left."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will find her." Finn said and Sam walked back in and smiled at Finn and Courtney. "Did you get her?"

"No… I left a voicemail for her to meet us at City Place in an hour though." Sam said. It wasn't awkward to Sam right now… Finn didn't know Sam heard everything and it wasn't awkward to him either. They were happy yet scared about the direction their relationship was going though.

"Well than I guess we are going to City Place." Finn said and held his arm up for a high five. Sam high fived his buddy and Finn turned to Courtney and smiled at her as she smiled back.

They went to City Place and waited there. It was a big place so they just waited by the stage and looked around constantly for Quinn. "Guys, I think we should just each walk around and go to three separate places." Courtney said.

"Yeah good idea." Sam said. "Or we could all wait by the parking garage, we should have just stayed there because she has your car so she would probably park there."

"Yeah but there is parking on the streets." Finn said.

"Well I'll wait by the parking garage and you two just wait other places… like the stage." Sam said.

"Good idea." Finn said. The three split up, Finn went near the stage. They looked left and right for Quinn. Then Finn heard someone behind him say his name.

"Finn!" He turned around hoping it would be Quinn but it wasn't, it was someone he didn't expect.

"Rachel?" Finn said and his heart sunk as hurt filled him. "What are you doing here?" Finn asked and walked closer.

"This is what I was going to tell you last night on the phone before you kissed some girl."

"Rachel, this is ridiculous… I need time and you come to Florida to see me."

"Oh no… I was going to be here whether you were here or not. It's just a coincidence that you were at City Place at the same time as me. Anyway, my dads noticed how upset I was about the break up…" Rachel said and Finn rolled his eyes that she brought it up like that, as if she was trying to make him feel guilty. "So they, at the last minute, purchased a ticket for a cruise. They were already going on it today but they let me go to make me feel better… since they have a connection to this cruise line they even booked me a night where I get to enlighten the passengers with my voice and sing for them… it's tomorrow night." Rachel said, getting excited for a second.

"Well that's great for you but I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"We can still be friends!"

"Was I friends with Quinn right after she cheated on me?"

"No but she did something much worse then I did."

"It doesn't matter Rachel, you hurt me by cheating, especially picking the same guy that Quinn cheated on me with so can we just have our time apart? I'm having a great vacation and it's been a great getaway from my life at home. I'm happy that you get to go on that cruise and sing on it but I think we really do need our time apart." Finn said.

"So you've said." Rachel said, still hurt that they broke up. "I'm sorry for talking to you… I should have just kept to myself. Well we leave in a couple hours so I'll see you back at school."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you but you know I have the right to be mad at you."

"No I know. You have every right to be angry… I'm happy that you are having a good time though… now we both can. I wasn't lying about my New Year's resolution… I'm going to try to better myself." Rachel said.

"Good!" Finn said.

"Finn!" Quinn said from behind him. "Rachel?"

Finn turned around to see Quinn. "Quinn you're ok!" Finn said relieved.

"You kissed her on New Years?" Rachel asked, she thought it was a voice she didn't recognize.

"No." Finn and Quinn said.

"What are you doing here anyway Rachel? Stalking poor Finn?"

"No she's not Quinn just stop." Finn said.

"I'm going on a cruise that I get to sing on." Rachel said and Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well if you aren't the girl he kissed then who is?"

"That would be me!" Courtney panted as she caught up. "Damn Quinn, you almost snuck by me. Are you ok? I was so worried." Courtney said and hugged her.

"Excuse me who are you?" A jealous Rachel asked.

"I'm Courtney… I'm a good friend of Quinn's. Who are you?"

"I'm Rachel, Finn's ex girlfriend." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I hate to be rude again but you should leave. Good luck with singing on the cruise and have fun." Finn said.

"Thank you Finn. I really am sorry."

"We don't want to hear it." Quinn said.

Rachel nodded and left, Finn looked at Rachel as she left and then back at Quinn. "Well, I'll text Sam and let him know we found you." Finn said.

"No… can I talk to you first?" Quinn asked.

"Sure!" Finn said and the two walked away from Courtney and sat down.

"I was just hurt from the break up… which is to be expected so I wanted to be alone. So I went to a hotel and stayed there the night."

"You could have told Courtney that… she came to my place this morning pretty worried. We were worried too!" Finn said and Quinn looked up at him.

"Sam was worried?"

"Yeah… I mean he was upset about the break up but he still cares about you."

"Well it's probably really over now anyway! I think I was falling in love with him Finn but I don't know if that matters now."

Finn was in a predicament now; he didn't want to give Quinn advice on getting back together with Sam because he wanted him to remain single. He didn't owe Quinn anything, especially now after thinking of all the girls that have hurt him in the past. He was happy that they kind of moved past it and have become friends somewhat but he knew he didn't want her back with Sam… that wouldn't be good for him or Sam. But then he thought about how they were going to end the sex when they got home; he wasn't sure if that's even what he wanted anymore. Although feelings were growing between them, he knew he wasn't ready to be gay with Sam and be in an actually romantic relationship. But if Quinn and him got back together that could diminish the option… at least for the time being. "I don't know Quinn… I'm not the best in relationships."

"You did fine… I was the problem." Quinn said.

"That wasn't meant to come at you, I just don't know what to say. You can talk to him when he gets here and see where that leads."

"Yeah… you're right, I'll just talk to him. You can text him and tell him I'm here." Quinn said.

"Of course… and I'm glad you're here and ok." Finn said and thought about all that has happened over this vacation with Sam, Quinn, Courtney, and now Rachel. Some of it was shitty but most was amazing… particularly everything including Sam. Finn texted Sam and saw him walking over a couple minutes later. Finn walked over to his buddy. "Please don't get back together with her." Finn whispered but instantly realized how selfish that was. "Well do what you want… I just don't think she's good for you. I mean you know what I'm talking about… I want you to be happy man so like I said do what you want."

"I will do what I want… just let me talk to her." Sam said and as he walked away he patted Finn on the shoulder. Finn was a little worried that Sam didn't specify if he was going to get back together with her or not. Finn walked over to Courtney as Sam and Quinn talked. Finn couldn't keep his eyes off of the two blondes as they talked.

"As much as I want Quinn to be happy I'm sure he won't get back together with her. I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. You two have chemistry."

"If you want Quinn to be happy then why don't you be the reason she's happy? Tell her that you love her as more then a friend. Sam and I know there is more then friendship between us."

"I don't think I can tell her… and like I've said I would rather be her friend."

"I think you just tell yourself that because you want it to be true… but it's not. You want to be with her." Courtney sighed and remained silent. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes Finn… you're right but it's not going to happen because she is straight."

"Six days ago so were Sam and I. You'll never know if you don't try… I mean you two have kissed."

"She was drunk!" Courtney said.

"It doesn't matter… Sam and I were not drunk." Finn said, still with his eyes on Sam and Quinn. "I really think you should try… you admitted you want to be with her more than just being her friend."

"Just because that's true doesn't mean I'm not worried about it not working at all. I would rather stay friends over trying and ruining our friendship."

"But what if you try and it works. When Sam and I started fooling around it built a stronger friendship between us."

"I don't know Finn." Courtney said.

"At least think about it." Finn said as he noticed Sam and Quinn walking over.

"Well if they are back together it won't matter for either of us." Courtney said. "But I will try if they aren't back together." She was still unsure about herself though.

"Thank you." Finn said and Sam and Quinn arrived.

"We decided to just stay friends." Sam said and smiled a little at Finn. The boys' hearts were beating in excitement for tonight. Finn was so relieved the two didn't get back together. Finn gave a quick smile to Courtney.

"Thank you Court for getting these two and trying to find me. I'm sorry that I ran out on you." Quinn said and hugged her friend.

"No problem."

"I love you!" Quinn said and that warmed Courtney's heart.

"I love you too!" Courtney said as she smiled at Finn. Sam subtly and quickly patted Finn's ass and then smiled at him. Finn smiled back subtly, more excited then ever about what would conspire that night. Then Finn noticed Rachel walking with her dads and that reminded him of home and how much harder it would be to hide this if the boys didn't stop… at Lima there are parents, siblings, and more friends to worry about catching them. Here, especially before Quinn showed up, there wasn't really anything to worry about, especially at the house because nobody could get in while at home they live with their parents. Rachel and Quinn were just a walking reminder of home… good thing as of now they plan to stop fooling around when they land at Lima. Well that isn't necessarily a good thing that there will be no more sex but it's good because they don't have to worry about labels or getting caught.

"Anyway, now that we are settled and everything let's get lunch." Quinn said.

"That's what I promised you!" Sam said.

"You don't have to pay for us Sam but you promised me we could all go so yes." Quinn said.

"I know I promised so let's go!" Sam said.

They had a fun lunch and they went shopping a little after. "Guys, since you are all in Glee club, I was thinking, before you all leave we should go to this really fun karaoke bar I go to sometimes." Courtney said.

"Sounds fun!" Quinn said.

"Yeah… I'm in!" Finn said. "What about you Sam? C'mon I'm sure you can sing Billionaire."

"Sure!" Sam said. "I kind of want to turn in early tonight though…" Sam said and glanced at Finn. "So maybe tomorrow night!"

"That's fine! What are you two doing tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Um, we'll probably just order delivery from somewhere and just hang out." Finn said.

"Cool… well I'm glad we did this, I had a fun afternoon!" Quinn said.

"Yeah it was great!" Courtney said.

"Definitely…" Sam said as they got to their separate cars. Quinn hugged Sam and right then and there she felt like it wasn't over between them. He felt something too but he wasn't sure what. She hugged Finn after Courtney did and then Courtney hugged Sam.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Courtney said as the girls got in their car and drove off.

The boys got into their car and drove off as well. "Uh I can't wait until we get home." Sam said.

"Me neither! I'm so excited for this dude!" Finn said and extended his arm across the seat and rubbed Sam's clothed cock for a few seconds. "You're already hard. Good cause so am I." Finn chuckled. "Since it's five, we can suck each other off and swallow and then maybe we can get some dinner… and after dinner we can fuck some more."

"That sounds so fucking good!" Sam panted, barely able to contain himself. That ride felt like the longest ride of their life they wanted it so bad. They finally pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. They went to the front door and opened it. They closed and locked it behind them after turning the alarm off. Finn pushed Sam against the front door and knelt down and tried to swallow his cock through his shorts. "Oh my god!" Finn stood up and took his own shirt off and pinned Sam against the door harder. They were both so turned on and it showed in their faces. Finn pressed his lips firmly against Sam's and they played with each other's tongues. Finn grabbed Sam's shirt and lifted it over his friend's head and threw it on top of his. Finn sucked hard on Sam's nipples. "Uh Finn!" Sam jumped up into Finn's arms and wrapped his legs around his waist. The tall teen carried Sam to the couch in the family room and laid him down and laid on top of him while making out with him. Sam ran his hands down Finn's smooth back and slipped them under Finn's waistband into his shorts. He took them out of the shorts and groped Finn's clothed ass.

Finn stood up and took off his shorts but left his underwear on. Sam sat up and looked at him so turned on. "Let's get those shorts off!" Finn said and knelt in between Sam's legs and started unbuttoning his shorts. He took the shorts off and put his mouth on the tent in the underwear.

"Uh!" Sam moaned as he tilted his head back.

"Yeah!" Finn said and laid Sam back down and laid on top of him again. Finn thrust his hips on top of Sam fast and hard. Sam held Finn tightly and kissed his neck. Finn kissed the blonde boy's lips and then kissed down his chest to his waistline. Finn caressed up Sam's chest, pressing his hand firmly against his hard chest on the way up. Sam held his friend's hand and put his finger in his mouth and sucked it. Finn took the waistband of Sam's underwear with his teeth and pulled it over his cock as he looked seductively into his friend's eyes. Finn took Sam's underwear off and threw it to the ground. Finn knelt in between Sam's legs and rubbed his thighs to tease him a little. Finn leaned down and breathed on Sam's rock hard cock but brought his head back up. Finn grabbed Sam and leaned back so Sam was on top of him. Sam grinded on top of Finn as they made out. This all felt amazing like it always has… but the past couple days it's been better… because it became more then sex. Finn groped his friend's great ass as they made out passionately. Then Sam started to kiss down Finn's chest as he put his finger into his friend's mouth. The blonde teen looked into the tall teen's eyes as he took his underwear off his dick with his teeth. Sam took his friend's underwear off and threw it. Sam teased Finn too as he rubbed his thighs. The blonde boy leaned down and breathed on his member…he even took it a step further and stuck his tongue out over the cock. They chuckled as the blonde collapsed onto of his friend… their naked bodies touching with nothing in between at all. Finn patted his hands hard onto Sam's bare ass.

"Mm!" Sam moaned through the clamping of their jaws and lips. For minutes they laid there caressing each other and making out. "You ready?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah!" Finn smiled and Sam kissed him before sitting up. He turned over so they were in the sixty-nine position. "Wait…" Finn said when he saw that ass up there. "Sit on my face so I can give you a rim job." Sam, holding himself up with his legs, sat on Finn's face. Finn tongued him.

"Uh yeah!" Sam groaned and Finn grabbed his hips and moved him forward and back. "Mm!" Finn only wanted to do it for a few seconds so he pushed Sam off lightly. They got in the sixty-nine position with each other's dicks in their mouth and began sucking. Sam thrust on top of Finn, feeling as good as ever. Finn put a couple fingers in Sam's hole as they sucked. Sam stopped sucking and jerked him for a second. "Yeah Finn… put another finger in." Sam demanded and Finn put a third in. "Mm!" Sam moaned feeling so much pleasure and continued sucking Finn. The blonde could already tell he was going to cum pretty quickly as he humped Finn's face. Finn moved his fingers in and out of Sam's ass and that was what set him off. After over forty-eight hours of not cumming, which was a record for the two, Sam traveled into ecstasy and moaned loudly as he twitched and took long slow humps. He shot a huge load into Finn's mouth and directly down his throat. "Uh fuck!" Finn didn't get much of a warning but he swallowed it all and enjoyed the taste much more then he did the first time he tried it.

"Mm!" Finn moaned while swallowing more strings of cum. It could be because the dynamic between the two changed and he wanted to please Sam to the fullest but he really enjoyed the cum.

"Uh… oh yeah." Sam moaned as he slowed down. Sam swung off of Finn panting. "How was that?" Sam asked, he didn't know why he asked when Finn didn't have his orgasm yet but he was curious about how Finn liked his cum… this was a new step, swallowing a whole load.

"I enjoyed it." Finn said and kissed his friend. Sam let him even though Finn had the taste of cum on his breath.

"Good… now it's your turn to cum in my mouth!" Sam said and laid down in between Finn's legs and sucked his friend's huge penis.

"Uh yeah!" Finn moaned as he closed his eyes for a few seconds. Sam caressed the tall boy's chest while he started sucking slow and then sped up. Sam liked the cum more then Finn when he first tasted it but he was still nervous about swallowing a whole load… especially now that he wasn't really horny like before. But he wanted to bring pleasure to his friend more then anything right now. With both hands Sam groped Finn's breasts and began to slow down on sucking and then speed up spontaneously. He deep throated the cock every time he went down and barely choked at all. Sam cupped his ball sack and groped it gently as Finn massaged his back. "Uh… this feels so good!" Finn groaned as he grabbed Sam's free hand and just held it. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed his friend's hand. Finn let go of the hand and caressed his own chest while he felt himself getting closer to paradise. "Oh Sam!" Sam caressed his hand up Finn's chest and stopped on top of Finn's hand. That's when Finn felt that amazing feeling and was sent into complete ecstasy while he shot his load. Sam took a little but stopped sucking and only jerked him off. He panicked because he didn't want to choke but he felt bad. Finn kept moaning as the rest of his cum shot all over himself.

"I'm sorry dude!" Sam said seconds after Finn's orgasm commenced. Finn panted a little as he finished releasing his load.

"It's ok… I understand." Finn panted and sat up and kissed Sam. Sam couldn't believe Finn forgave him so easily but then again that's what friends do. "I'm just happy we have each other to do this with at all." Finn came out and said.

"Me too!" Sam said and kissed Finn as he laid back… Finn's cum rubbing in between them as they made out passionately. Neither of them were hard… they just enjoyed each other and it felt good. That's all that counts, that they enjoy themselves, because after all, they only have a limited amount of time left on this brocation.

_I did not put the poll back up because I've decided I will continue it in Lima! I also want to say again that I have a section at the bottom of my profile that is about my stories, like when I plan on updating them next and other notes._


	14. Their Last Day

_Sorry, it's still taking me a long time to update but it will get faster, usually I don't work as much at my job over the summer but I have been lately. That should change and then I'll be updating my stories more frequently. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I've been excited about writing the ending to this chapter for a long time! I made a NEW POLL. Details are at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!_

Sam woke up on January second. He opened his eyes to see Finn sleeping right next to him perfectly. This was the second last morning he will be able to wake up right next to his friend in the same bed… this was the last full day of their brocation and it made him sad, but at least they had this last day to have fun. Sam woke up and decided to make breakfast. He walked into the kitchen in his underwear and started to make eggs and bacon. Tomorrow they would need to get ready for the airport so this was probably his last time making breakfast in his underwear in this kitchen for his friend… his best friend. It was definitely a bittersweet day… no it was just bitter. Tomorrow Sam would go home to his family as they fell apart. The sweet moment was at least going back and seeing them so yes it was sort of bittersweet. At least he could help his family in any way he could when he got home. For the most part this vacation was a good distraction, other then being a fun time and the best time of his life of course. Then his phone buzzed; it was a text from Quinn. Quinn, of course, that was tough for a day but at least they were friends again. 'Court and I still want to go to that karaoke bar tonight! Last day in Florida ' the text said. 'We never changed our minds… of course we are going. And I know ' Sam replied. 'Courtney got us all fake IDs, we don't have to use them but in case we want to we have them.' Quinn replied. 'Of course she did. I'll think about it.' Sam chuckled a little as he clicked send. 'Ok… and Sam, I'm really happy we got past the break up and are friends now! ' Sam smiled as he read that. 'I was just thinking that. I'm happy about it too! ' Sam clicked send. ' See you later!' she texted. He put his phone down and continued cooking with a smile on his face.

Finn woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He rubbed his eyes with a smile on his face. This was it; the last day of his awesome vacation with Sam. He was happy for what they had left but sad when he thought about how it was going to end soon. He had the weirdest dream that Rachel kidnapped him and brought him on the cruise with him. He was still shocked that she showed up here, yes he knows it was for the cruise but some part of him still thinks it was to stalk him in some way. He did love her but he needed space and what she did was wrong. Anyway that's not what he wanted to focus on; he needed to focus on Sam and their last day together. Last night was amazing; they had sex more after dinner and it seemed to just be getting better every time… he didn't want it to end tomorrow. He felt like it had to end though because he didn't want anyone to find out or catch them… the sex was a brocation thing. But then again, they could just be extra sneaky; it was something to think about and he would have to talk to Sam about it, but they could talk about that tomorrow. Finn got out of bed in his underwear to go see Sam in the kitchen. First he looked at where Sam slept on the bed and all the crinkles in the sheets… he would miss this; sleeping in the same bed as Sam. He walked out to see one of the greatest sights; Sam in nothing but his underwear. "Good morning." Finn said and greeted Sam with a kiss. Sam kissed back, a nice surprise in the morning… what kind of friends greet with a passionate kiss, they grew to that and they weren't ashamed.

"Good morning! It's one of the last times we will be able to that."

"Don't think about it like that! We have one full day ahead of us." Finn said.

"Yeah I know… but it's still sad that it ends tomorrow." Sam said as he caressed Finn's chest.

"I know but let's enjoy today!" Finn said while he caressed Sam's chest. They started to make out passionately.

"I'm sorry I didn't swallow last night!" Sam said.

"It's ok."

"I still feel bad! I'll do it before this vacation ends."

"You don't have to!" Finn said in between kissing Sam.

"I will though!" Sam said and they made out again.

"Well like I said you don't have to! But today I want to enjoy each other's company… so after breakfast I say we go for a run then come back and take a shower…" Finn said and then grabbed Sam's clothed cock. "…Together. And then we can just lie out back and tan a little. Then maybe we can go out for lunch or something. Then, I don't know but we're going to that karaoke bar later."

"Yup and that plan sounds great… especially that shower, no matter how many times we take a shower together it is still hot!" Sam said and Finn smiled in agreement and kissed his friend again.

"Well let's eat!" Finn said and the two got a plate of the eggs and bacon Sam made. "This is really good! Nice job man!" Finn said and high fived Sam. After breakfast they went to get running shorts on.

"You know we should probably not run right after eating!" Sam flirted.

"You're probably right although we've done it before."

"You know what else we've done before?" Sam grabbed Finn and pushed him on the bed before hopping on it next to him. They made out as they groped each other's chests. They each kicked off their underwear letting their cocks free. They laid on their sides facing each other and made out vigorously. They moved as close as they could to each other, their legs intertwined. Sam started stroking Finn's cock as Finn started to stroke Sam's. They stopped making out and looked into each other's eyes while Finn stroked his hand through Sam's hair. Their hearts beat as rapidly as ever because they were so happy… they were so freaking happy that words could barely describe it. It was that feeling of love that came back to them in that moment… they felt like they were on the way to really loving the other, and not in a friend way, in a way much more amazing then just friendship; friendship and being in love. They were not in love yet but this did feel similar to starting to fall in love. Finn kissed the blonde's forehead, then in between his eyes, then his nose, and then lastly his lips. Sam kissed Finn's chin and then sucked on his neck while they jerked each other off. Sam licked his hand and spit on it a little and then went back to stroking Finn off.

"Uh!" Finn moaned and the boys pressed their lips firmly together and stuck their tongues into each other's mouths. Sam caressed his free hand down Finn's neck, then down his back, and held it on his ass. Their legs rubbed against each other as they moaned and groaned.

"Mm!" Sam moaned while they made out as passionate as ever. They each took a break, licked each other's hands, and then went back to jerking each other off. "Cum all over me!" Sam said in between kissing his tall friend.

"I will… you're cumming all over me too!" Finn moaned as they rubbed their legs together and stroked each other off. "Mm!" Finn grunted and Sam tilted his head down to watch their dicks getting stroked off. Finn kissed the top of Sam's head while he looked down. "Uh!" Finn moaned as he felt his orgasm coming.

"Uh yeah, cum all over me!" Sam said and sucked Finn's nipple.

"Oh fuck!" Finn moaned and shot a huge load all over Sam.

"Uh yeah!" Sam moaned and kept jerking him off as the cum landed on his hand, his own penis, his chest, and his legs.

"Uh!" Finn moaned in ecstasy.

"What a huge load… that might have been your biggest I've seen." Sam panted and then seductively licked the cum off his hand. "Tonight I take it all down my throat!" Sam said and then kissed his friend, who smiled, as they rolled over. Sam sat on his friend's stomach and his friend continued to jerk him off.

"Cum all over me!" Finn said and he caressed Sam's thigh with his free hand.

"Mm!" Sam moaned as he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the ceiling while he felt the greatest pleasure. "Uh fuck! Oh fuck yeah!" Sam groaned and shot a huge load all over Finn's chest. "Uh yeah!" He panted as Finn slowed down. Sam lunged his lips at Finn's and as firmly as ever, kissed him. Sam laid down flat on top of him and they made out, their cum getting all over the both of them. Finn pushed Sam back and licked his own hand clean seductively. Sam instantly went back to making out with the tall teen.

"Let's go running dude!" Finn panted. Sam agreed and got up. He grabbed his underwear and cleaned himself off and then cleaned Finn off with it. Sam kissed Finn one last time before going to the bathroom and washing their hands. Then they got their running shorts on and left the house. The warm air felt great on them… not that they weren't already hot, it's just they were so happy to be here; tomorrow they would be going back to cold and dreary Lima, Ohio. They looked around at the nice sunny day and thought about how happy they were to be there now. Sam looked at Finn, checked his shirtless body out even. He thought about tonight; he was going to set up a nice candlelit bath in the master bathroom and give Finn an amazing blowjob. They were going to do so much more then that though because tonight would be the last time they were going to do it… at least that was the plan as of now. Finn looked at Sam and gave him a half smile and then checked him out.

"Thank you again for this vacation!"

"Dude, you stopped for a little bit and I appreciate you thanking me but you've thanked me enough for twenty of our future vacations." Finn said. Sam lit up when he heard 'twenty of our future vacations.'

"There's going to be more?"

"If it all works out yes… I would love to have you back here or go anywhere with you. I haven't had this much fun in a while… and that's before I even factor in the calamari." Finn said and the bros chuckled.

"Couldn't agree more!" Sam said and held out his fist as they ran. Finn pounded his fist with that same half smile on his face. "Well I'm looking forward to those vacations." Sam said and thought because they will be actual vacations from whatever happens with his family. He didn't want to say that out loud because he wanted to just enjoy his last day here and he didn't want to make Finn feel bad or anything. They ran past the place where Finn fell on their run and Sam got sprayed by the cold sprinkler that one time, they ran past the public pool and the memory of jumping in that freezing cold pool came back, they ran past all the sprinklers they ran through acting like little kids, and they ran past the tennis court. All these places brought back the great memories of their vacation… their brocation and they felt sad thinking all that had past but happy because it happened and they loved it all. "Well I'm glad there is a possibility of me coming back here because I seriously love this place."

"There isn't just a possibility of you coming back here… you are coming back here. I don't know if it will be over spring break or summer break or not until next year but you are definitely coming back here."

"Good to hear! I mean now that it's almost over it feels like it went by so fast but sometimes it was going by so slow… like almost a year had past before us."

"Time is a weird thing… we were having so much fun and yeah sometimes it felt slow but it mostly felt fast to me because it was such a blast. But yeah, now that it's almost over it does feel like this week went by super fast… but at the same time it feels like we've been here for more then a week."

"Does it ever! That's what I meant though."

"Yeah well… It's coming to an end tomorrow sadly but we are going to make the most of the time we have left." Finn said.

"Yeah we are!" Sam said. A few minutes later they headed back to the house. Then the two sweaty boys collapsed on the front lawn just as they did after their first run. They looked up at the beautiful sunny blue sky as they soaked in the sun and the hot Florida air. "This is where I told you you could see my penis eight days ago."

"So much has happened since then… I've done a lot more with your penis." Finn chuckled.

"Yeah… and two weeks ago we were just two completely straight boys. You fell on me and your mouth was really close to my junk… and that was the most awkward thing to us back then."

"Not anymore." Finn said.

"Not anymore!" Sam repeated and looked at his friend. "Because now… none of it feels awkward; not you falling on me in the locker room, not me walking in on you jerking off… twice, not you having us jerk off in the same room, although thinking about now it was weird we both agreed to that so quickly, anyway not us both catching each other peeking, not even me saying not to look even after we already saw each other… which now seems ridiculous but whatever. None of that seems awkward now."

"It really doesn't… it's just a part of the brocation now… a part of us." Finn said.

"That was cheesy but at least it wasn't awkward." Sam joked and the two laughed as they looked at each other. Without saying anything they got up and went inside. Right when they got inside and locked the door, Finn knelt down and pulled Sam's shorts and underwear off. Finn started to suck Sam's cock. Sam held Finn's head and started to fuck his face rapidly. Finn moaned a little as he took the full length like he had a million times before. "Mm!" Sam moaned. Finn licked his shaft and then stood up as he stroked it. Finn's penis was fully erect and just waiting to get let out of his shorts. Sam knelt down and caressed his clothed cock. Then he pulled the shorts and underwear down. He sucked the cock and then cock slapped himself with it.

"Uh!" Finn moaned as Sam continued to suck his dick. Finn grabbed his head and face fucked him like Sam did to him. Then Sam stood up and made out with Finn.

"Fuck me before we take a shower!" Sam demanded.

"Let me go get a condom!" Finn said and ran to the bedroom. Sam sat on the couch and stroked his cock while he waited for Finn to return. Finn returned with a condom and lube. Sam laid on his side on the arm rest of the couch with his leg in the air. Finn licked Sam's hole, although he knew he was more then ready for his cock. "This is the second last condom by the way!" Finn whispered as he put two fingers in his friend's hole. "I'll get some more later."

"Ok." Sam was waiting for Finn's cock. Finn stood up straight, put the condom on, and lubed it and the hole up. Sam rested his leg on Finn's shoulder as Finn opened up Sam in a new way because he was on his side. "Uhhhh!" Finn held Sam's leg as he thrust his hips. Finn kissed Sam's ankle while he caressed Sam's chest. Finn started going as fast, hard, and deep as he could which made them both squeal with pleasure. "Oh Finn!"

"Oh god!" Finn groaned as he started to sweat again. He kissed Sam's leg while he fucked him. It felt so good to Sam to be penetrated by his friend and it felt so good to Finn to be fucking Sam yet again. "Uh I'm gonna cum!" Finn moaned in pure ecstasy. "Uh fuck!" Finn shot his load as he fucked his buddy nice and slow, and then fast again releasing his whole load. Finn pulled out and Sam laid flat on his back. Finn leaned over and kissed his friend passionately. "How about you use the last condom!" Finn panted.

"Ok!" Sam said and wrapped his legs around his tall friend's waist. Finn picked him up and kissed him as he held him. Finn laid his blonde friend on the couch and laid on top of him, never letting their lips separate. Sam pushed Finn back on his knees, took the condom off, and sucked his softened cock, tasting the cum. "Tonight I'm going to swallow it all." Sam said before kissing Finn again.

"I can't wait!" Finn moaned in between kisses. He didn't want to fight it anymore because it was obvious it's what Sam really wanted. Finn laid back and this time Sam laid on top of him as they made out. Finn rubbed his hand up and down Sam's smooth back and butt while their tongues intertwined.

"I'll go get that condom… you bend over the couch." Sam whispered seductively. He got up, discarded Finn's condom, and went to the bedroom to get the last condom. Finn stood behind the couch and bent over it. Sam came back while putting the condom on. "Oh fuck yeah!" He lubed his cock and then licked Finn's ass. He lubed Finn's hole and then stood up. He smacked Finn's ass a couple times before maneuvering his cock into Finn.

"Uh!" Finn moaned in pleasure. Sam was definitely the one that enjoyed a cock in him more but Finn also liked it. Sam thrust his hips as he penetrated Finn's hole. Sam put his hands on Finn's shoulders before bending over and kissing his back.

"Uh Finn!"

"Uh Sam! Fuck me harder baby!" Finn groaned and Sam actually liked being called baby now. He did as he was told and fucked his friend harder… as hard a he could. "Uh Sammy baby!" Finn moaned… Sam also liked that as of right now. "Uh baby, tell me how much you like that ass."

"I love your fucking ass so much!" Sam moaned as his ball sack hit Finn's ass with every thrust. "I love fucking that hole so much baby!" Sam decided to play along. Finn was so turned on so he threw Sam over his shoulders onto the couch. Finn hopped over the couch and straddled his friend. He was going to try riding; a position that was harder for him to get into because he was really tall but he did it anyway. He maneuvered the blonde's cock inside him and started humping slowly. Sam put his hand on Finn's cheek as they looked into each other's eyes. Sam tried to keep a straight face but all he wanted to do was smile the brightest smile… so he did. Finn smiled back as Sam stroked Finn's hair. Finn put his hands on Sam's chest; he felt his friend's heart beating rapidly. Sam put his hands on Finn's chest and too felt his friend's heart beating rapidly. Their smiles disappeared but the excitement and the rush of happiness didn't. Sam caressed up and down Finn's chest, then his thighs, then his arms. Finn just sat their, his friend's dick all the way inside him. Then he leaned down as far as he could go and Sam sat up to meet him halfway. They made out as Finn started to ride him slowly and Sam caressed his hand up and down Finn's back. At that moment they felt more then ever that they could tell each other they loved each other and not mean it as friends… but it wasn't quite there yet but they really really liked each other.

Finn sat back up straight and rode him faster. "Uh!"

"Uh yeah!" Sam moaned while Finn went even faster. He took it as deep as it could go and thrust his hips forward and backwards. "Mm!" Finn started to hump him again, this time as fast as he could. "Fuck!"

"Fuck yeah!" Finn moaned. Sam groped Finn's chest as he felt himself getting closer to having an orgasm.

"Uh Finn!" Sam moaned as he felt that amazing feeling take hold of him. "Uh!" Sam moaned as he shot his cum. Finn loved seeing the look on Sam's face as he had an orgasm… it let him know how much pleasure he gave his friend. "Mm! Uh!" Sam moaned while he finished squirting. Finn got off of Sam and sat on the edge of the couch. Sam sat up and they made out. "That was so amazing Finn! I seriously think the sex has gotten better then ever recently."

"I think so too!" Finn said and they made out passionately again. "Ok… let's go take a shower!" Finn said and grabbed Sam's hands and helped him up. Sam discarded the condom and the two teen boys headed to the master bathroom shower.

After the shower they set up some reclining beach chairs on the grass in the backyard. They laid out in the sun with nothing but their shorts on and talked. "I don't want to go back to school in two days." Sam said.

"I know, me neither!"

"Not just because I want to stay here… but also because school is harder for me with dyslexia, not as hard as it was because like I've told you I've improved but it's still sort of hard."

"I understand… I mean I don't have dyslexia and I still don't do really well in school." Finn said. Sam knew that it's like Finn to say daffy things like that… he didn't take offense to it at all, he actually chuckled. "But you got the Glee club now… and you have me. I took the classes you are taking last year so I can try to help you in anyway I can."

"Thanks… I also just don't want to leave here." Sam said and they smiled. They laid out there for a couple hours, just making random small talk.

"Ready for lunch?" Finn asked.

"Hell yeah… let's jump in the pool real quick though!" Sam said and the two went into the enclosed pool deck and jumped in the water with their shorts on. This was vacation so it didn't matter how many shorts got wet from jumping into the pool.

"That feels better!" Finn said.

"Yeah… imagine if this was the public pool though."

"That is too cold." Finn said. "So where do you want to go for lunch? We can go anywhere… I know we had our one more expensive meal but I have money left to go somewhere somewhat expensive."

"Um… I kind of want some calamari before we go." Sam said.

"Well it would have to be hand or mouth stuff."

"This time I meant actual calamari and I meant before we leave Florida not before we leave here today." Sam chuckled because Finn made this mistake before, except that time he thought Sam meant actual calamari when he actual meant sex.

"Oh!" Finn chuckled embarrassingly. "Well we could go to Carrabbas, the Banana Boat again, or we could go to Two Georges, which is right across from the Banana Boat."

"Two Georges sounds nice, it's new to me too."

"Ok, Two Georges it is!" Finn agreed and the two climbed out of the pool, dried off, and went to the bedroom to change. They took off their shorts and underwear. "Do you want to have some calamari now?" Finn flirted.

"No I think I'd rather wait until we get to the restaurant." Sam said sarcastically, he knew what Finn meant but he wanted to make fun of him a little.

"Douche!" Finn pushed Sam's head. Sam pushed his head back as they chuckled. It was amazing how completely comfortable they were being naked when not having sex. Even when they were well into having sex, they both agreed to keep clothes on when not having it, that didn't always work out and they were both pretty indecisive about it but still. The new them that arose in the past couple days didn't mind it at all, the sex felt way different and better and so did just being around each other. Finn pushed Sam onto the bed and straddled him, holding him down as if they were wresting… naked. Sam knocked Finn off of him, they started wrestling in a joking manner as they chuckled.

"No but seriously, let's not fool around right now… let's go eat." Sam said while Finn ended up back on top of him. Finn kissed Sam then got up. Then Sam's phone rang. It was Quinn. "Hey." Sam picked up his phone and said.

"Hi!" Quinn said through the phone. "Um, did you guys want to come and meet us at a beach in Ft. Lauderdale in a couple hours? The karaoke bar is near the beach so we could go there after the beach."

"Sure that sounds great!" Sam said. He didn't want to mention lunch to her because to be honest he didn't want her to go.

"Great! Meet us there at like four, I'll text you the details." Quinn said.

"Perfect, see you later!" Sam said and hung up. Finn was standing there still nude. "Damn it dude… you need to get dressed before we end up staying here all day." Sam said.

"Sorry… I wanted to drive you crazy." Finn said as he walked over to him seductively.

"Well it worked!" Sam looked at Finn's penis. Finn walked up to Sam so his penis was in his face. "I guess I can give you a little sneak peek." Sam opened his mouth and started to go closer to the dick. "Not!" Sam stood up with a vindictive smile on his face. Sam walked past Finn, they were both turned on. The tall teen slapped his friend's ass as he walked by. Finn grabbed Sam from behind and ran him into the closet door. He was just playing around while he grinded up against him. "Uh!" Finn slapped both of his butt cheeks as he grinded on him. Finn wrapped his arms around Sam and thrust his hips. Sam turned his head and the two made out. "Ok seriously." Sam said almost instantly after starting to make out with Finn. They two got dressed and headed to Two Georges. They ordered calamari and then cheeseburgers. They talked a lot, again just small talk but they learned more about each other. After that they drove to the beach to meet the girls. They all exchanged hellos and then went swimming in the ocean. They had a blast; they played some Frisbee in the water, walked the beach, and relaxed as they talked. For dinner they went to Bubba Gumps Shrimp and Co, which is based off of Forest Gump. They had some delicious shrimp and had some great conversations.

"Ok, who is ready for the karaoke bar?" Finn asked.

"Me!" Sam, Quinn, and Courtney said as they raised their hands. They got to the karaoke bar.

"All four of us should sing a song! We should do Eternal Flame… I do that like every time I come here." Courtney said excitedly.

"You come here a lot?" Finn asked.

"Not really but I've been here a few times." Courtney said.

"Well I'm down." Sam said. The four got up on the stage, two mics had to be brought out for them.

Sam starts singing the song. **"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling, do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand, do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?" **Sam sung it while thinking of Finn and taking small glances at him so he wouldn't make it too obvious. But Courtney knew Sam and Finn would be thinking of each other… just like she was thinking about Quinn. No matter how many times she told herself she just wanted to be her friend or told others that, it was not true.

Courtney sung. **"I believe it's meant to be, darling, I watch you when you are sleeping, you belong with me, do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame? Say my name, sun shines through the rain, a whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain, I don't want to lose this feeling, oh." **Courtney took quick glances at Quinn, who didn't notice but Sam and Finn did.

Quinn sung this next part as she thought of her love life so far… especially Sam. "**Say my name, sun shines through the rain, a whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain, I don't want to lose this feeling, oh."**

Finn sung this next part thinking about Sam and too taking glances at him. The boys were happy seeing these glances throughout the song and they were both thinking about each other throughout the whole song. **"Close your eyes, give me your hand, do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand, do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame?"**

Sam sung. **"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling, do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand, do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?"**

Courtney sung. **"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling, do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand, do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming, an eternal flame?"**

All four of them sing the last part while thinking of the people on that stage they loved. At one moment Quinn notices Courtney looking at her as she sung and she thought about how good a friend Courtney is… then she wondered if Courtney was looking at her like that as a friend or if it was more, because the look on Courtney's face said more then friendship. Then Quinn felt something weird back, not exactly weird but new. She felt some curiosity, maybe it was just because of the song and how romantic it was but she felt something. Sam and Finn felt for each other what was there for the past couple days and even what was there before; friendship but now it was more then that. They thought of all the memories they have had together, not just on this brocation but since September when they met. Sam remembered tapping his foot to the Glee club in the courtyard and then seeing Finn smile at him. He remembered wondering what the quarterback was going to say to him in the hallway and then sort of being shocked when it was about Glee club. He remembered all their talks, about girls, Glee, and working out. He thought about when Finn asked him to come to Florida, and before that with the awkward, at the time, moment in the locker room. All these memories and the ones that happened in Florida leading up to this moment rushed through his head. He couldn't help but smile as he sung this last verse with his friends because he was so happy. Finn thought about how happy it made him to see Sam, or anyone, actually liking the Glee club's performance… he thought about all the same moments Sam thought about and it made him also so happy as he sung this last verse with the three others. **"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling, do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand, do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame? Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling." **

They finished with a warm fuzzy feeling in their stomachs. The bar patrons applauded their singing. Finn and Sam were also impressed with Courtney's singing voice… she was pretty good. Sam and Finn hugged while Courtney and Quinn hugged. All four enjoyed hugging the other. Quinn rubbed her hand down Courtney's back and stopped just above her butt. Courtney thought of that as some sign and got excited but then she thought it could just be nothing. Then the boys hugged each of the girls and then made their way off the stage. "That was awesome!" Sam said.

"Yeah!" Finn said and high fived Sam.

"Great song choice Courtney." Quinn said flirtatiously but was subtle about it. Courtney smiled at Quinn, now really thinking something more was happening.

"Thanks!" She smiled at her friend as a spark went through her spine. "Anyway… do you two want your fake IDs?" Courtney asked and took out two IDs for Finn and Sam. They were actually done very well.

"We really shouldn't… Finn's parents have rules." Sam said.

"It's your last night in Florida on vacation away from your parents… what do you want to do with that last night?" Courtney asked and held out the fake IDs. A few images flashed through Finn and Sam's minds and they all involved them naked.

"I'd say go for it guys… nobody in Lima is going to find out about it." Quinn said.

"And go for it quickly because it probably looks suspicious that I'm handing you these IDs." Courtney said. "C'mon, you don't have to get drunk… just have one more night of fun!"

Sam and Finn looked at each other and nodded. They both didn't want to break Burt's rules but the girls were right, it was the last night and nobody at home would find out. They agreed and they took the IDs.

"Yay!" Quinn said. The four went to the bar and each ordered a beer. The bartender did take a little bit to believe that the four people standing in front of him were in fact twenty-one but the IDs looked legit. Finn and Quinn drank a couple beers but it didn't affect them too much, a little though. Sam and Courtney didn't drink too much so they could drive. But even after they were done drinking they stayed for a while. They sung another couple songs through the night, songs that were more fun then Eternal Flame. We Will Rock You and Don't Stop Believing were among the few others that they sung. All around it was a very fun night for the four… but for Sam and Finn, the fun was just beginning. At about ten they were ready to go home.

"Guys I forgot to tell you but since Quinn is going to the airport closer to you guys I'm going to pick you guys up and drop you all off at the airport since you are on the same flight." Courtney said.

"Thanks so much Court!" Finn said.

"No problem… I had a really fun night tonight!" Courtney said.

"Me too!" Sam said.

"I did too… do you wanna watch a movie when we get home Court?" Quinn asked.

"Sure!"

"Sam and I are going to have…" Finn started.

"Calamari." Sam interrupted, his heart skipped a beat. Courtney giggled very quietly because she knew what that meant.

"That's what I was going to say!" Finn chuckled. So the alcohol affected Finn a little more then they thought.

"We had calamari for lunch today, it was good. The shrimp at Bubba Gump's was great as well." Sam said.

"Sure was… I love that place. But I wish I had calamari at home." Courtney said and Sam knew she caught on.

"Well you really never know if you don't try…" Sam said and Quinn looked at him weird. "To have calamari at your place." Sam said and Quinn still was confused.

"But who knows if it's that easy… I've said this before but maybe calamari doesn't belong there, it could just make things very complicated…" Courtney said and Quinn looked at her weird. "With all those legs." Courtney didn't even know why she said that.

"But maybe it will make you stronger and it won't be awkward… to have calamari in your fridge." Sam said and Quinn, and even Finn, were completely lost.

"I want to have calamari but I'm really afraid it will ruin my kitchen."

"Well try… I was lucky enough to have calamari and it made my kitchen better." Sam said and now even Courtney and him didn't know where this was going… but they continued anyway. "Your kitchen and you may still get along after having calamari… then you can move past it and make it as if it was just experimenting… at least then you would know if it was meant to be or if it's just better to stay friends, with your kitchen."

"What the fuck?" Quinn and Finn said at the same time.

"My kitchen and I are going to be fine either way… but maybe I'll try to have some nice innocent calamari." Courtney winked at Sam who smiled.

"I hope your kitchen likes that."

"Ok seriously what the hell, Finn and I drank more then you." Quinn said.

"We don't know what we are saying… we just have a little too much alcohol in our systems." Courtney lied, although a lot of what they said was kind of stupid, and then winked at Sam again.

"I think I'd rather drive!" Quinn said.

"It's irresponsible." Courtney said. "I can drive trust me." They hugged good night and drove off in their separate ways.

"So… I'm your kitchen?" Finn asked, finally getting some of the things Courtney and him said.

"Kind of I guess. Sorry, even though it was a little alcohol I still got a little carried away."

"No you didn't… I think the car and you still have a great relationship with the cheeseburger we ate earlier." Finn made fun of Sam.

"Hey! Shut up." Sam said and the two boys chuckled.

"So what was all that with Sam?" Quinn asked on the car ride home.

"Oh nothing… I didn't really know what I was saying." Courtney lied.

"Good because that was pretty weird… about as weird as my relationship with my shower and shrimp we ate earlier." Quinn made fun of her friend. They giggled a little.

"Other then that… I had a really fun time tonight and in general meeting Sam and Finn."

"I'm glad… I'm also happy that everything worked out after the break up. Thank you for trying to be there for me. I'm really sorry for ditching you after the break up. It was hard on me at the time but yesterday I really saw how much you, Finn, and even Sam cared about me when you came looking for me. Thank you for that." Quinn said and set her hand on Courtney's hand for a second. Courtney loved the way Quinn's touch felt.

"You are so welcome. You're my best friend Quinn and you helped me through so much through out the time we have known each other. You were the best thing about cheerleading camp and you, and Jim, are the best thing about my life in general. I love you Quinn!" Courtney said and thought about how much easier it was to tell her she loved her as a friend.

"I love you too! You are one of the best things in my life as well and I really enjoy the time we have with each other. You were the first person I told when I found out I was pregnant and you talked me through that night." Quinn said. That's when Courtney finally, for real, realized this was the best and she didn't care if anything else happened tonight or ever. If it did she would let it and maybe she would throw some hints but she was seriously alright with remaining best friends. Quinn felt the curiosity disappear and was just happy to be friends… although she would probably let something more happen tonight if it was a possibility. She still got the vibe from Courtney but she decided to be happy with what she has… they both did.

Sam and Finn got home about forty- five minutes later and went inside. That's when Finn remembered they didn't have any condoms left. "Dude, I need to go get condoms." Finn said.

"Oh yeah! You ok to drive, it's been a couple hours since you actually drank." Sam said and handed him the keys. He wanted to stay and set up candles and a hot bath in the master bathroom while Finn was out.

"Yeah I'm fine, there's a store a few blocks down. See you very soon!" Finn said and kissed Sam before leaving. Finn turned on the radio when he got in the car as We've Got Tonight was starting. Sam went to the master bathroom and turned on the radio to hear We've Got Tonight starting. Courtney and Quinn arrived at Courtney's and Courtney turned the radio on to her We've Got Tonight starting. They all realized this was really the last night, but at least that's what they had; tonight.

Courtney sung. **"I know it's late, I know you're weary, I know your plans don't include me, still here we are, both of us lonely. **

Quinn sung. **"Longing for shelter from all that we see, why should we worry? No one will care, girl, look at the stars now, so far away." **The two sit next to each other on the couch with a glass of wine, they take glances at each other just to check out what could be going on in case anything did happen.

Sam sung as he set up candles and started a nice hot bubble bath. **"We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay?"**

Finn sung as he drove to the store. **"Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely, all of my hopes now so fading away, I've longed for love, Like everyone else does, I know I'll keep searching after today."**

Courtney sung. **"So there it is, girl, we've got it all now**

Quinn sung. **"And here we are, babe, what do you say?" **They each felt butterflies in their stomachs and they felt the urge to kiss, they've done it before and they have both been feeling it lately. Courtney now didn't feel worried at all that this would ruin their friendship, she's always known she's wanted this and now was her chance. Quinn started to lean in for a kiss and then Courtney leaned in while they set their wine glasses down. The two girls kissed and it felt amazing because this was a kiss that they were both relatively sober for, and Quinn knew it was Courtney unlike at Rapids. They started to make out as the song continued to play in the background.

Sam sung. **"We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?"**

Rachel was singing the song on the cruise, all she could think about was Finn. She wanted to move on but she still loved him so much and wanted him deeply. **"I know it's late and I know you're weary, I know your plans don't include me."**

Finn and Sam sung. **"Still here we are, both of us lonely, both of us lonely. We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?"**

Courtney sung as she and Quinn make their way to the bedroom. **"Let's make it last."**

Quinn sung. **"Let's find a way." **Then they made out in bed as they removed clothing.

Sam sung as he dimmed the light after lighting a bunch of candles. **"Turn out the light, come take my hand now. We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?" **Sam turned the bath off when it was full and then grabbed a bottle of wine and poured two cups and set them on the side of the big bath. As the song ended Sam removed his clothing and a few minutes later Finn came through the door and too removed his clothing. The two bare-naked boys stared at each other in the candlelight. And just because the song was in their heads, they both sung the last line.

"**We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?"**

_One more chapter of them in Florida! I made a NEW POLL! I'm wondering if I should continue this story in Lima as a continuation in this actual story Brocation or should I make a new story, like a sequel and continue it under a new name? Answer that in the poll on my profile or just review what you think. _


End file.
